Beautiful Lie
by heavenleehime
Summary: *COMPLETE*Hinata is desperate for a way out of her clan. Can she convince a former avenger to fall for her and help her out in under two years? SasuHina pairing! Formerly known as Grey Areas
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone this is my first fic! I am not perfect so...expect some spelling and grammar errors. Also this is a SasuHina fic so don't flame me for the pairing! There are ways to filter the characters so that you are reading about your preferred couples! I'm writing this with no clue as how the story will go so if you have some suggestions by all means comment! I will take them all into consideration! So this means I also don't really know how long the fic will be or if it will take a hard left into Random-ville at any given moment. If you are gonna comment please be helpful in your critique (I AM a fragile soul) so "This sucks...and you shouldn't write any more crap" Isn't really constructive criticism...It's just plain mean! Well there you are...Please to enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has that privilege!**

* * *

It was still dark out when the girl hurried away from the main house of the Hyuuga complex. Wrapping her arms around her as she quickened her steps down the main drive she kept her eyes focused on the gate. Rubbing her arms briskly from the cold she refused to look back at the house fearing to catch the gaze in the upstairs window that followed her every movement. Instead she concentrated on the gate she was nearing, it was her pathway to freedom for the rest of the day. She could have decided to train within the Hyuuga compound's training areas but she just wanted to get out, get away...from him. Refusing to let the tears of frustration and anguish at how her own family treated her and the most recent transgression on HIS part fall from her eyes she instead let herself out the gate and walked to the training grounds near the academy her step quickening into a run as soon as she was sure to be out his sight and range of his Byakugan.

She ran over last nights dinner in her head.  
"Hinata I know that you won't be surprised to hear this but I feel that as my daughter you should hear it from me so that there is no confusion on this matter"  
"Yes father what is it?" Hinata demured already half guessing what his announcement was

"I have decided to make Hanabi my heir" No surprise there Hinata just looked down into her lap serenely."And that means you will be branded and made to live in the brach house" That too was also expected but Hinata couldn't help the cringe that came to her face, she also spied the mean smirk on Hanabi out of the corner of her eye. Neji remained stoic as ever.

"Yes...father." was all that Hinata could think to say.

"Now...If you were to marry out of the clan then you may escape the curse seal and live with your husband's clan. The Byakugan is a highly recessive gene . I doubt we will have to worry about it being passed on to your children. If you do not have any marriage prospects by your eighteenth birthday then you will, as a branch member become Neji's first concubine. You will not be allowed to bear him children until after Hanabi has birthed his heir first. That won't be for a few years yet since she won"t be marrying him until she is fifteen, you won't hold your first child until four years from now at the earliest if that is how things work out." Hiashi looked at his daughter intently.

Hinata let all this information sink into her mind dazedly. She needed to find away out of being Neji's bed partner! He had been growing more and more aggressive and unstable towards her. True he was kinder but in way that was terrifying to her. She had forgiven him for trying to kill her during the chunnin exams but that didn't make her wish to have the relationship he seemed to want to force upon her since then. Schooling her emotions perfectly she gave her father a slight smile and nodded. She made some sort of believable excuse to leave the table and headed up to her room woodenly. Leaving her father, Neji and Hanabi (who looked satisfied to the extreme at her sister's new predicament)behind.

It was only later when she heard the soft knock on her locked door, that she froze upon her bed and pretended to be asleep, did she learn Neji's feelings about what had transpired downstairs.

"Hinata-sama..." came his soft voice barely audible but clear in the dead silence of the sleeping house

."Hinata-sama I know you're awake and I can't help but tell you how happy I am to know that we will be together. Theres no point in fighting it now. I can wait the next year and a half for you to be mine...I can. Sleep well Hinata-sama." There was a soft noise it sounded like he had actually stroked the barrier between them as if he were touching her soft skin and not her wooden door. She shuddered and heard his soft chuckle before his footsteps faded away from her. The tears in her eyes glittered their way down her cheeks as she stared at the moon through her window.

Coming to the desired training sight she stood in front of a padded tree that she normally used for taijutsu training and started punching it mechanically trying to formulate a solution to her problem. She needed to get married or be bethrothed by her eighteenth birthday... that was just under two years from now. O'kay so who? Who could she marry?

Kiba would marry her she was sure of it but he could not stand up to Neji...Neji would obliterate Kiba in the face of his own power. Not that Kiba was weak, but Neji was so strong! So that left Kiba out.

Shino was another possibility but she knew almost a immediately that would never work.Shino might be powerful enough to beat Neji but Shino was her very best and dearest friend, Shino was the one who picked her up and dusted her off. Shino was the one who wiped her tears away when Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. Shino loved her implicitly...but Hinata didn't love him that same way. She could not, would not ever use Shino that way. Shino needed to be with someone who could love him back the way he deserved and Hinata knew in her heart that she couldn't return those feelings to him. And that in itself broke her up inside. But who else was there?

Chouji was out...Ino would kill her and she had no intention of ever hurting her best GIRL-friend in that way.

Shikamaru was smart and Hinata knew that he would be able to hold his own against Neji by pure strategy. But Shikamaru was lazy and Hinata knew that taking her cousin on was WAY too troublesome for the genius. Who did that leave?

'Naruto-kun'? No!! She had very few doubts about who was stronger. Naruto had strength in spades. Naruto had also broken Hinata's heart when he had decided to date the pink haired medic-nin Sakura. Hinata knew she had missed her chance with the blonde goof-ball ninja. So she chose to TRY to be happy for her crush and happy-go-lucky friend. She sort of expected this outcome in her heart of hearts. She was too shy and couldn't tell Naruto of her feelings, nor could she deny to herself the depths of his feelings for Sakura.

She didn't expect Sakura to develop feelings of insecurity towards her and demand Naruto sever his ties to Hinata as a friend ...as proof of his love. Hinata had been blind-sided when Naruto explained to her his situation and his decision (hard as it was for him) to do as Sakura expected. After all she was his girlfriend and the one he loved all these years. Apologizing profusely he walked away from Hinata ...and their friendship.

Too bad for him that 3 months later Sakura decided that she just could not deal with Naruto and all his childish ways and antics. So she left him for someone who would treat her like the royal princess she thought she was...Lee.

Team 7's relationship had soured after this and Naruto didn't even disguise his feelings of bitterness towards Sakura. Hinata had forgiven him to an extent but in observation of Naruto and Sakura's relationship she found that her crush was no more substantial than a childish whimsy and Hinata couldn't give in to it any more because she was no longer a child. Seeing Naruto let Sakura abuse and harangue him had lessened Hinata's opinion of him even lower than before, when he wrote her off. He was still admirable but less manly to her. Maybe what had happened affected her feelings but it was what it was...not for her... whatever it was.

One last name slithered it's way around her mind. Sasuke Uchiha...He was back...he was no longer considered a traitor to Konoha (thanks to his killing Orochimaru and much support from Naruto to the fifth Hokage)...He was strong...yes he was more than strong enough to protect her from Neji...he was from a clan that was acceptable and respected by the Hyuugas (even if they feared Sasuke himself and covered that fear up with disdain) there was no real reason to object a match between the two houses. In fact they would have been bethrothed to one another if Itachi hadn't decided to wipe out his whole family except for Sasuke. But how could she get Sasuke to agree to a marriage? In less than two years? She stopped punching the tree, noticing dully how her knuckles were now bruised and bloody. She knew it would take a lot of planning now that she had someone specific in mind to "save" her from Neji and the cursed seal branding.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has that privelege 

Yay! I got my first comment ever so I'd like to take this time and line space to thank **PaleEnchantress** for the kind words and support!!! I will ofcourse be updating as often as I can if I keep getting reviews like yours!

Thanks also go out to **Shashuko the Paisley Maiden**, **A Fallen Shadow & FRJP SealedCourage **(respectively) for reviewing ,favoriting, and alerting my story!

I got a little inspired and had to update again for ya'll...don't get spoiled though I only have access to this pc once a week! So bear with me now!

* * *

In a forest clearing not far from where Hinata pondered her life. A lone young man lying on his back stared up at the early sky taking a break from his training to enjoy the sunrise. His handsome face content as he breathed in the clean morning air and listened to the chirps of the birds around him. He admired the grey then orange-pink tinge to the heavens above him as the sun rose. Even if he hadn't quite accomplished his goal of killing his own brother. (Just cause he couldn't track him down and no other reason than that dammit) He admitted to himself that he shoud try to revive his clan before catching up to his crazy murdering bastard of a brother. Because Itachi could very well still be strong enough to take him out of the game. But Sasuke knew that he would try hard as hell to take his brother with him if it came to that.

He wasn't sure who he'd get to help build a family with him and repopulate his clan. He knew who he would LIKE to be his partner. But that was so...unlikely. It was none other that Hinata Hyuuga. He had carried a torch for her all those years ago when she was mooning over Naruto but he hid it well. He had to let that dream go when he left to join Orochimaru. He never allowed himself to hope that she would somehow still be available upon his return. But she was. And now he needed a way to pursue the shy innocent girl without scaring her off.

After his return, none of the problems he had left behind had faded way except for two...Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Sure Sakura had let him know under no uncertain terms that she would drop her then boyfriend Naruto for Sasuke. But lately it looked like Sakura was happy with the exuberant Lee. Ino was also in a serious relationship with Chouji (which had him scratching his head) and Sasuke couldn't be more relieved.

But as for the rest of his fangirls they were still there and only too happy to stalk him wherever he went. He sighed, his village was full of crazy love struck girls who were shallow enough to spend their every waking moment devoted to his daily comings and goings. What a non-life he thought himself.

There was one girl who made him feel like a a human being as opposed to some living love god (ick...he shuddered), she didn't chase after him like the rest. He would have to pursue HER. And he was more than up to that challenge. A smirk curved his perfect lips as he thought of her. Her beautiful face so delicate and refined. The soulful gaze that came through in her pearl like eyes. The graceful way she carried herself in every action, as her upbringing taught her. Her sweet voice so soft and heartfelt. All that long hair (just as he liked it) flowing down to her waist in a cascade of blue black waves. Her petite body...

Everything about her screamed out to him as a man. He felt stronger and more powerful around her. Not that he needed to since Sasuke Uchiha was undisputedly strong and powerful. But she made him feel big without ever knowing since they were children. How would she know anyway? They never talked more than the occasional greeting. She had never gotten to know him well enough realize that he was shy much like herself but instead of projecting it to the world like she had. He hid it well under a carefully crafted mask of disinterest and arrogance. Not many had ever made it past that mask. Sakura might have seen it a few times when they were genins and Naruto more or less just felt the real Sasuke under the bluster but was too obtuse to really figure it out.

No this face he only wanted to show to Hinata. She never knew how he had hoped to gain even just a little bit of acknowledgement from her whenever he excelled at anything during their time together at the academy. Only to look up at his moment of acheivement to see her staring at The Dobe. He knew he should feel foolish for such soft sentiments. But he was in a peaceful good mood, which was so very rare to him, that he let his mind run away with thoughts of the pretty kunoichi that haunted his dreams all those nights while he trained under Orochimaru...well the nights that the nightmares didn't claim him with visions of blood, his dead parents and the red eyes of Itachi.

With that last thought effectively banishing the mood he stood up and went back to throwing his kunais and shuriken with precision at the targets on the trees and scarecrow like manniquins in the clearing. Maybe it was time to move on to his aim with senbon. He thought to himself unaware that the object of his affections had noticed him while he was entertaining thoughts of her... One last thought going through his mind before he pushed all thoughts away and gave all his attention to the training at hand. **'Will she ever see me'?**

Hinata perched on the branch of a tree nearby,careful to not get too close...too soon. It was by pure luck that the very man she was thinking about had caught her attention while she sprinted through the treetops heading out of the forest. Wanting to observe him was only natural since she had already decided to get much much closer to him in the near future.

She masked her chakra and kept her Byakugan level as low as she could without alerting Sasuke. She was no where near as good at this as Neji was though. He was after all a reconnaisance specialist in _ANBU. _In fact she had had no idea when he started watching her in her most private moments at home until he had **wanted **her to know. In the shower, changing her clothes for the day, for bed or for any special occasion... while she slept.

Shaking her head violently to rid herself of the memories she instead once again focused all her attention on Sasuke. When she came upon him he'd had the most unguarded and open look on his face. Something she had never seen there before. Somehow that look made her less fearful of him and her choice. That look made him more...human. It was beautiful, just as he was beautiful in all his male glory.

She drank in his fluid motions that made his leanly muscular physique ripple under his clothing. She could see why so many girls had fallen for him and still to this day offer up their whole beings to him on a silver platter. But she never heard anything about him taking advantage of any offers. Was he even interested in girls? Well, she sure hoped so and made finding that little tidbit information her next mission.

She felt her face get warm from looking at him. She had outgrown her constant stuttering and the nervous habit of fidgeting. Blushing was still out of her control. If she could just manage carry out her plan, she knew she could feel something for the quiet boy. Could he ever feel something for her? She watched him leave the clearing heading towards his apartment near his family's old estate. She sat down on the branch she was on leaning back into the tree's trunk thinking to herself**. 'Will he ever see me'?**

**A/N: O'kay guys so we know they both have feelings for each other... but will they? Ofcourse they will!!! I'm all about hooking these two up together as fast as possible but the next chapter will be a little bit more about Hinata and her planning to snag sexy Sasuke also I'd like to hear from you guys the way you think she should come face to face with him the first time! Like I said all suggestions are seriously considered! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!!! Everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or alerted...you guys are the BEST!!! GroupHug 

**PaleEnchantress, lighxdark,moonlightdemondancer,FJRPSealedCourage,andy-may, A Fallen Shadow**...You are all so AWESOME and because I love you all so much I have another offering for you...

Okay back to beezness...

* * *

When Hinata had finally returned home late that afternoon she was relieved to find out that her cousin had been called away on a mission that would last 3 or 4 days. Because he was in ANBU no one really knew what it was about except for him, his captain and the 5th Hokage Lady Tsunade.

Hinata didn't really care anymore...just as long as he was gone for the next few days. She could breathe easy...and plan worry free. She dropped down onto her bed and relaxed. It was a nighmare not being able to relax in her own home. She felt like Neji violated every safe haven she had there. She wasn't safe from him anywhere...if she was in her mother's garden she'd catch him in the corner of her eye passing by...if she was training then she could hear him doing the same nearby...if she was in her room she would constantly activate her Byakugan just to make sure he wasn't watching her...And she no longer let herself enjoy long leisurely showers or drawn baths anymore either. It was all just too much.

She had sat in the tree that morning for a couple of hours. She ran every bit of information she knew about Sasuke through her mind processing it all out logically.

She knew that when they were young her parents had visited his for tea and to informally discuss the possibility of an arranged marriage between the two. That afternoon a young carefree Sasuke had coaxed her out of her shell for a fun game of tag. Hinata smiled at the memory. She had laughed so hard as the young boy chased her around his family's inner courtyard. They shared a glass of lemon-aid that his Grandmother had kindly given to them. He had even held the glass to her lips carefully tipping it ever so gently so as not to get any on her kimono. Was he really that sweet once? She wondered to herself. He didn't seem that way now. After the death of his clan she never saw that little boy again.

It was like he disappeared leaving a quiet brooding child whose eyes told all around him to STAY AWAY. It worked for awhile until the girls started noticing his good looks. Even if Hinata had tried to reinitiate the brief friendship between the two of them she couldn't get close enough with his fan club around.

But he...hated the attention of all those girls. So much as spurning Ino and Sakura, two of the most prettiest girls in their class. Hinata had often seen his treatment of them because she was always watching Naruto who was always with Sasuke and Sakura. He didn't like loud girls, he told his teammate. She annoyed him. Yes Hinata knew all that from quietly observing how Sakura then turned around and treated Naruto just that same way. It used to anger her deep inside to see how hurt the blonde boy became at such abuse.

She remembered that Sasuke never ate or even looked at any of the candies and treats girls would always leave on his desk. He would only sweep them all into a nearby trash can, that Iruka placed there so the floor would remain clutter free, before he sat down.

So she knew he didn't have a sweet tooth. Too bad because she was a self confirmed choc-a-holic.

He did like his weapons. She often noticed him in class sharpening his kunais and shuriken whenever he was bored. And recently (like this morning) she witnessed him cleaning and polishing his sword blade. He held it reverently. So he DID care about some things...things that took life and caused pain... but it was a start and one more thing she knew about him. It wasn't enough.

He liked to train. So did she. Often they've crossed each others paths on the way into or out of the training fields. Usually resulting no more than a nod on her part and a grunt on his. She had to try to start a conversation with him! But how? If she just walked up to him and started chatting him up out of nowhere he'd think she was crazy like his fangirls. What if she asked him to help her train? That might work...

His fighting style was so different than hers though. His was very aggressive and utilized alot of jutsus and jumping around. Not to mention the Sharingan. Hers was more stationary and subtle every bit as damaging as his was...wasn't it? The weapons...She could ask him to help her with her aiming! She could use the help. After she saw how deadly accurate he was this morning, she knew that her own talents,the ones she deemed good enough...were sadly lacking.

She flopped onto her back and smiled up at her ceiling fan. It just might work...she let her eyes close at this and fell into the sleep she had lost last night.

**A/N: Alright people! Next chapter is where I wanna put them face to face! So...if you have any ideas on how you want them to do that let me know now! Cuz the next update won't be until Friday at the earliest. I have a few ideas of my own too! So not to worry I should have something put together by then if nobody comments me any. Also I worked on the spacing! For all of you who commented me about this please let me know if this is better or if I did it all wrong again! **


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Back! And I've gotta say that although I haven't gotten many reviews...the ones I got were so great! I love you guys! You are what keeps this story going. I was a bit worried to disappoint anyone with this chapter. I had a really hard time flowing with this one cuz I kept getting interrupted during my limited time on the pc. It was crazy having to stop every three sentences because of my son...or my nephew. So I feel a little bad about this chapter. But I wanted to update today than make you guys wait much longer! If it's that bad let me know and I'll try to fix it up by next week. Also, for those of you who want more Neji...He is a BIG part of the story so not to worry your fix is coming too! And it's longer to make up for the last chapter!

Smooches to my reviewers!!!

winterkaguya(I'm honored!!), PaleEnchantress(you rock!), emoazar, TaichiSpirit, Real Anime Lover 300, moonlightdemondancer,greenandgrey(awww you made me so happy with your review),mac2(glad you took a chance on my fic), FRJPSealedCourage (I wish I could crank that many chapters out)

Thank you also to all of you who favorited and/or alerted me or my story!

* * *

After waking up from some much needed rest and a long hot bubblebath, Hinata found herself staring at her reflection in the dresser mirror with nothing but a wine red towel tucked around her hips and another draped around her neck so the ends covered her chest. She took in the high cheekbones set in the delicate bonestructure of her heart-shaped face, still slightly flushed from her bath, her small mouth that featured full pouty raspberry colored lips, the wide pearly eyes that were the color of palest lavender jade under perfectly arched brows the color of a raven's wing...the color of Sasuke's hair. Her own soft silky strands lay in waves down her back.

Sighing, she decided to get dressed a little differently than her usual concealing attire. After donning her lacy black matching bra and boyshort set (Even though Hinata doesn't dress sexy on the outside most of the time she always wore feminine pretty underthings) She decided on a long white beater that was so form fitting it rode up the curve of her hips to slightly bunch around her tiny waist, leaving her flat toned abdomen bare. She paired this with black loose cargo shorts that rode low and snug on her hips. Putting on her thick cream colored hooded jacket she grabbed a couple of elastics for her hair and slipped them onto her wrist then tied her headband around her neck.Black ninja sandals completed the outfit. She surveyed herself in the mirror once more and felt satisfied with the results feeling that she didn't look too different than normal.

Sasuke...she had found him a prominent feature in her dreams last night. She couldn't remember what they were about but she knew without a doubt he was deeply etched into each one. 'Should I be feeling like this for him so quickly?'She asked herself. **Does it matter if you should? You already do.** Her inner more assertive self pointed out.'Can I do this?' **You have to **'I could get hurt if I let myself get swept away by him'** You were hesitant last time and got hurt anyway. **'What if he doesn't want me?' **The worst that can happen, WILL, if you don't do anything...Do It...' **Do it'

She had spent a good deal of the morning searching for him in town and the usual training areas. It wasn't until she checked the clearing furthest from the academy and close to the waterfall did she come upon him sparring with Naruto. Not wanting to interrupt them she decided to quietly enter the clearing and watch them standing well out of their way.

It was quite an exciting experience! They were both such formidable opponents, both evenly matched in fierce determination. If one was more skilled the other had more stamina. If ones strategy was more well executed, the other had ingenuity and surprise on his side. They both used every trick in their arsenal against the other...except for two. Chidori and Rasengan were both conspicuously absent in their match. Hinata wouldn't be surprised if the two best friends had made a pact to never use these techniques against each other again. (she would be dead right, on this observation). Finally both Naruto and Sasuke conceded a tie by way of a wordless exchange of some sort, because in one moment they both stopped attacking each other. Sasuke's eyes immediately picked up Hinata's presence after the fight but remained silent. Naruto who was panting and grinning at the same time was just a touch slower to notice the quiet girl in their company.

"Hi Hinata! Did you need something?". Naruto asked kindly. Even though their friendship was never quite the same after the Sakura incident. Naruto still felt strongly for Hinata as a friend but respected her withdrawal from him after the way he had hurt her. He felt guilty for it still and that too was one more thing he blamed his bitch ex for.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-sama" Hinata gave both boys a respectful bow addressing Sasuke with the honorific that his rank as head of his clan rated. She was after all from a clan that was deeply immersed in tradition and honor herself. Although... being head of a clan of one seemed hollow to her. She had a strong feeling he felt the same "I was hoping I could talk to Sasuke-sama for a moment." She said hesitantly

"Hey no problem! It's almost lunchtime anyway and I could use a bowl or ten of ramen after that match me and Sasuke teme had. I'll catch you both later!" with that the blonde raced off towards town not giving a second thought to Hinata's strange request to have some time with Sasuke.

After he had gone, Hinata looked at Sasuke who was staring at her patiently waiting for her to tell him whatever it was she wanted to say. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth...

Sasuke was more than a little surprised when the unknowing object of his affection had told Naruto that she wanted to talk to him. Him! He was sure her arrival had something to do with the baka. He was, oddly, happy to be wrong for once. He studied her while waiting for her to say something and found that there was something different about her. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was somehow in the way she carried herself, an undiscernable energy of determination or confidence radiated off her faintly. He liked it. A lot.

"Sasuke-sama..."she started

"Sasuke" he cut her off "I hate formalities" he explained realizing his rudeness

She nodded her head in understanding"Hai...I was just saying that I've been watching you...

'**she** was watching **me?'** He couldn't believe his ears!

"...train and I want you..."she continued looking at a spot on his shirt feeling nervous but unwilling to let fear get the better of her.

'She **wants** me?'His heart pounded in the chest she was boring holes into with her gaze.

"...to help me. With my aim I mean. And I would do something for you too! Anything.Just name it." with that last statement she finally met his eyes hopefully. And saw a strange look in them.

Sasuke felt his heart drop in disappointment at her statement. Silently chiding himself for jumping to conclusions. He ran over her last sentence...she couldn't mean _anthing_ could she? He looked at her innocent hopeful expression 'Ofcourse she doesn't' he thought to himself. Still he felt himself melt a little bit inside when looking at her 'God she's pretty'. He knew he wasn't going to deny her (or himself of her company)

"I'll do it" he stated simply only for her to turn her most sunniest smile on him. Caught off guard at this, he discovered something new about her...she had dimples. It was in that moment he had an inkling of just how dangerous this little female was to him. "I'll help you if...you bring the food. I don't really like to cook and going into to town is a hassle because of fangirls." he gave her a sidelong glance. She looked so happy. He felt himself swell with pride for putting that look on her face. Damn it felt good!

"I would love to cook for you to show my appreciation for your time and effort on my behalf Sasuke-sa...er Sasuke."she bowed once again

"Well...I don't have any of my ninja tools with me right now so I'll have to retrieve them from home. Why don't you meet me at training ground 7 with the food in 20 minutes or so?"he suggested

"Hai. Should I bring my equipment as well?" Hinata was already taking stock of what she had at home she could make for the both of them to eat.

"No I'll take care of it all. Just bring the food." he watched her nod at him and bounce off in the direction Naruto took minutes earlier. Was the gods he denounced after the death of his family finally smiling down on him? He supposed, after all the shit they had piled onto him his whole life, starting with the death of his family, entitled him to a golden opportunity such as this once in a wnile... and followed her out of the forest feeling lighter than he had in so many years.

_20 minutes later_

Hinata sat on a tree stump waiting for Sasukes arrival. She had a large picnic basket next to her that contained some rice balls, a variety of tempura, sliced apples and a large jar of lemon-aid with lots of ice and little sugar. On top of the basket lay a folded blanket. She felt like butterflies were in her stomach.

The match between Sasuke and Naruto had affected her deeply. It only heightened her awareness of Sasuke's masculine allure. Every movement was charged with self assurance and lethal grace. Even now he dominated her thoughts when Naruto's performance was no less magnificent. She came to the realization that these emotions were completely foreign to her. Never had Naruto ever evoked such primal cravings in her. Almost as if on cue Sasuke appeared at her side breaking her out of her reverie. Giving him a shy smile she stood up and stretched.

"Let's get to work" Sasuke instructed. He preferred to train without eating. Feeling that hunger sharpened his senses. Hinata merely nodded and walked over to where he stood...

Hinata learned something new about him...he was a strict demanding taskmaster. After making her show him what she could do with kunais and shuriken, so he could assess her skill level,he informed her that her accuracy with each was adequate but only if she was throwing one kunai and two or less shuriken at a time and that was unacceptable. So he helped her with that by standing very closely behind her and guided her hands through the proper way of throwing multiple weapons with his own. Which she enjoyed immensely but was so distracted at first by his proximity that it took her awhile to get it right. Sasuke never lost his patience but made her repeat the motions on her own until she felt like her hands would fall off at the wrists.

Once she had demonstrated a level of improvement to his satisfaction, he produced wooden balls the size of softballs from his equipment bag. He then threw them around the field at various speeds expecting her to hit them in midair. Because she needed to be able to hit moving targets as well as stationary ones, he reasoned. Hinata found it difficult and did not enjoy this.

Konoha was unseasonably hot for that time of year. Hinata ended up discarding her jacket since Sasuke took his shirt off long ago. She almost giggled at his expression when he saw her without the bulky article of clothing. Instead she pretended not to notice and twisted her thick mass of hair up into a bun. An idea popped into her head and she fiddled with the knot on her headband (which was around her neck) raising her arms at an angle that pushed her chest out, she pretended to be trying to undo the knot when in actuality she tightened it further.

Sasuke felt like his eyes were gonna pop out of their sockets watching her struggle with the knot. What was she doing?! It was driving him crazy! It was bad enough when she took her jacket off to reveal a body too perfect to be real. But now she was arching her back and pushing her busom out...it was giving him a nosebleed among other things. Noticing that her face was slightly scrunched up with concentration he decided to intervene.

"Need some help?" he asked her gruffly

"Hai, it's chafing my neck a little"she said demurely. He stepped up behind her again (although not as closely as before) and brought his hands up to the offending knot. While he worked it loose he inhaled the scent wafting up from her hair. 'She smells good' he could stand around smelling that all day he thought to himself. God what is with this knot? It was proving to be quite a challenge. He frowned down at it while biting down on his lower lip. After several minutes of battling with it he finally worked it loose and handed it to her.

"Thank you" She took it from him and tied it around her left thigh. "Are you hungry yet?" She asked him hopefully not wanting to go back to targeting moving objects.Nodding to her he went around the area and collected his weapons up.

"Let's eat somewhere else though in case someone wants to use the training grounds"Sasuke decided just _knowing_ Naruto or some other nuisance would come by and ruin his lunch with Hinata. He then led her to an area near a cliff that overlooked the Forest of Death. It also had the best view of the sunset but he didn't tell her that, uncomfortable with being any sort of romantic fool.

Sasuke found their little impromptu picnic very enjoyable. The food she had brought was delicious and the company...excellent. What should have been a quiet wordless meeting of two people merely sharing food together turned out to be ,unexpectedly, a lengthy somewhat light conversation between the two teenagers. He found that merely being in her presence alone put him at ease. She had opened up a side to him even he did not know was there. With just a few questions he found himself taking over the conversation and asking questions himself. She didn't pry into anything deep wanting him to spill his deepest darkest secrets, nor did she try to use the communication to talk about herself (something Sakura frequently did to this very day) instead she listened...she let him take complete control. He found that to be the most empowering feeling of all.

"What is you favorite time of day?" He asked her admiring the way wind blew the loose strands of hair that escaped her bun around her face.

Hinata thought for a moment."Sunrise."

"Why?"

"Because it brings the new day...and hope. Hope that **that **day will be wonderful" She said shyly wondering if he would find such a girly answer pathetic.

He smiled on the inside though'That is so like her' not that he really knew how she was but it was how he imagined her to be.

"Ano what is your favorite time of day, Sasuke?" Hinata turned the question back towards him.

"Sunset." He saw her expectant expression and continued "Because it lasts longer." It was true he enjoyed seeing the colors both painted the sky but sunset had a way of clinging to the day valiantly until night claimed it. He often compared that to his friendship with Naruto. How the blonde shinobi had refused to let him go off without a fight to the darkness that was Orochimaru. Even if he didn't succeed he had shown Sasuke that he had cared. It meant alot to him even when he had tried to kill his two teammates later on. Sasuke felt a stab of regret at his past actions.A soft hand had lightly touched his arm and he looked down at Hinata who was staring at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Will you watch the sunset with me then?" She asked. He once again found that swelling sensation in the area his heart should be and nodded silently. He couldn't trust himself to talk. He was sure if he did he would make an idiot out of himself, he was already stupified by all the different ways she had managed to make him feel in just a few short hours together. And just like that, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, she had let her hand slip into his.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about anything and everything. He told her about when he and the rest of Team 7 tried to see under Kakashi's mask. She laughed out loud at the story. He likened her laughter to the tinkling of a small windchime that hung outside his bedroom window. They ended up gossiping (of all things!) about who in the Rookie Nine hooked up with who. And how surprising it was that Naruto and Kiba were now pretty much inseparable (No!! Not like that!) becoming each others wingman in their constant tomcatting around. It was going so well for both of them.It was only natural that this would happen...

"Who would have thought that we'd be the last two virgins left out of all of us huh?" She mused aloud.

"I'm not."

"Wha?..Oh." She said softly looking down not realizing she had dropped his hand.

'Should I have lied?' Sasuke questioned himself in near panic. Though you couldn't read his expression at all. He was worried that he'd blown it. 'Great you get this chance and you fuck it all up!' his mind screamed at him.

"I guess I just assumed that you were because you never have...any girls...I mean...you like.."Hinata started to feel very foolish and wished she hadn't uttered something so stupid. Ofcourse he isn't a virgin he's _Sasuke Uchiha_ for cryin out loud! He could have anybody! Does that mean he has somebody now?! What if he's taken?!! Hinata felt the panic rise within her and felt her cheeks turn red.

"You know what they say about assuming stuff." He calmy replied taking pity on her apparent distress. How **that **statement could help was beyond anyone's reason though.

"Eh? What do they say?" Hinata inquired innocently grateful for the shift in subject.

Sasuke turned away unable to stop his lips from trembling with mirth at how truly pure this girl was. "...Just that you might...be wrong." Not wanting to tell her the real saying afraid that he might hurt her feelings.

"I see. I'm sorry for thinking that you never...it's just that I've never heard of you being involved with anyone here."Hinata said lamely.

"I haven't been involved with anyone. I'm just not a virgin anymore. It was when I was in the Sound that's all" Sasuke wanted to end this.Now.

"So girls in Sound Village are prettier?" Sasuke sighed it was clear that Hinata wanted answers of some sort. He cursed his current dilemma.

"Not prettier. Different. They were alot more...ah...casual."

"Casual?" There it was. The question in her eyes.

"You see Orochimaru recruited alot of screwed up kids with...issues. None of the girls there believed in love and family anymore,everyone seemed hate or revenge driven. I doubt there was a virgin among the whole lot." Sasuke hoped this answer would satisfy her curiosity. He really didn't have any emotional connection with any of his past flings. It was merely a need that he serviced much like eating and sleeping. At times an outlet to vent his pent up anger and frustrations at his existence there. He could not recall a single face or name among the handfull of girls that knew him physically.

"I guess it's only me then." Hinata said somewhat sadly. Barely noticing the sun was making it's slow descent into the horizon. She undid the bun and shook her hair out.

"That's good though. You should hold onto your innocence as long as you can. You never get it back once it's gone. My innocence was long gone by the time I lost my virginity." he told her gently, referring to the death of his family.

"Yes,you're right" she gave him a soft smile. "I guess it's just that all of our friends have already done so much...I haven't even kissed anyone. I'm so far behind everyone else." She sighed 'I feel like such a _failure.' _

"I can kiss you... If you want." Sasuke said akwardly looking at the ground .

**'Do It.' **the voice told her"...Okay" it was almost inaudible the way she quietly breathed the word almost a whisper.

Eyes widening at her answer. He looked at her for a long time seemingly caught in the way the setting sun lit up her skin, her hair framing her face in a dark cloud. He leaned in closer to her and captured her soft lips beneath his own. He watched her eyes flutter shut before closing his own. Her lips tasted so sweet and he wanted more. He ran the tip of his tongue against the crease between hers and instinctively she let them part for him. Gaining entrance he deepened the kiss. He felt himself grow hot when she whimpered at the onslaught of his tongue and followed his motions with her own and he growled lowly beginning to feel his control start to splinter. He pulled away before he ended up doing something that would frighten her away. Breathing hard he drank in the sight of her. She looked dazed with a glassy sheen to her eyes and her lips moist from his kiss. He was just as shaken as she was.

All too soon she realized that the sun had already set and that she needed to be home for dinner with her father and sister. She stood up and told him so. "I guess we didn't get to watch the sunset together."

"We can try again tomorrow" He tried to keep the hopeful edge out of his voice. She nodded smiling. "Meet me for training?"

"Hai, Sasuke I will." she put her jacket back on and picked up the basket but left him the blanket since he was still sitting on it. She gave him a bow and looked up at him from beneath the thick fringe of black lashes. "Thank you for my first kiss." And with that she straightened up and jogged away happily.

Sasuke lay back on the blanket deciding to watch the stars come out and to think about Hinata and replay what just happened between them. It had all in all turned out to be the best day he'd had in years and wasn't ready to give it up yet.

**A/N: So what do you think too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? (I don't know how I can make it fluffier though) Like I said I had a hard time with this chapter. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible but c'mon in canon Sasuke isn't fluffy at all! But anyway I took everyones suggestions seriously see? I tried to put everything in! Did I do okay hooking them up? Or was it OOC and dumb? I really tried guys so I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Next up...The return of Neji!!! Dun dun dunnnn...(sigh) yeah, I'm a dork.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's me again. I guess this is where the story is gonna start earning it's M rating. I don't know how perverted I'm gonna let this story get. I don't know if I'm ready to write a lemon but if you guys really want one I'll try my best to work one in somewhere down the line (ofcourse you'll have to tell me in a review or pm wether or not you want one.)

Meanwhile, if you wanna read a good SasuHina lemon try checking out Zutto- by Mei Sanniang. It's sizzlin' hot! SSsssss!!!!

As always I gotta show love to all my reviewers!!!

Kinky-kitsune,PaleEnchantress,moonlightdemondancer,emoazar,FRJPSealedCourage,rcr,Real Anime Lover 300,winterkaguya,kenshinlover2002,Rei-06,chriss101

You guys are the bestest ever ever!

Also Thanks to all of you who favorited or alerted my story!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has that privilege.**

Now on to the chapter!

* * *

Hinata found herself awakened out of her sleep by the sounds of someone in pain. Groggily she looked around and activated her Byakugan out of concern for whoever was in need of help. Being half-asleep it took her awhile to realize just what and who she was looking at. Two bodies were writhing on Neji's bed two rooms away. Her eyes widened in shock to see him grunting and thrusting above his former teammate Tenten. Before she could look away, his head jerked towards her direction and he activated his Byakugan. Seeing him leer at her she watched his lips form her name over and over as he pumped against the woman under him more viciously. She could tell that he was actually saying it aloud by the way Tenten's form stiffened and started to struggle against her cousins brutal sex act. Not being able to withstand anymore Hinata felt herself get violently nauseous, she ran for her bathroom to avoid vomiting in her bedchamber.

By the time she had finished cleaning her face off and brushing her teeth. She returned to her room cautiously. Only using her Kekkei genkai to see if Neji was still occupied with Tenten. Seeing him caught up in the final throes of passion. She grabbed a backpack, a change of clothes and a towel and fled out her window not caring if he knew of her escape or not.

She couldn't understand why no one else seemed to know or care that this was going on in the house. Or maybe they did know and let him do as he pleased because the council wanted Neji to be in control of the clan. She knew that neither she nor her sister was considered capable enough in their eyes to have the real power. They wanted the strong sons that would come from Hizashi's own child. And since Hanabi was determined to be stronger than Hinata, she was the designated Heiress and future main house brood mare. Because Neji's children with the genius sister should beget strong future sons. Whereas Hinata's children would merely be more foot soldiers and branch members to them. So Hinata was relegated to being appointed Neji's private plaything. She wasn't stupid she knew that the council had made the decision to make her Neji's concubine only to appease their prodigy,their pride and joy. To make him more compliant to them. If there was something you could say about the Hyuugas it was that they watched everything and would have noticed Neji's twisted obsession with Hiashi's eldest daughter. It would seem they had found a use for her after all.

She also knew that her father, for some reason, had acted on her behalf and strongly argued for the concessions she got, rather than just being handed over to Neji in nothing but a red bow. She suspected that he had also kept the young man busy with clan business only excusing him for his ANBU duties so that Hinata would be safer from his attentions.

Feeling more horrified than ever that was the limit of his power as her father and Clan Leader. She made her way to the stream where Naruto and Sasuke had fought three days ago. She had forgotten that Neji would be back today. She had been careless and let her guard down. After spending everyday with Sasuke since their picnic she had lulled herself into a false sense of security. It was a stupid mistake. She needed to remember how serious this situation with Neji was.

_It was only three months since she'd been released from the hospital that Hiashi had insisted Neji help Hinata become stronger by training her personally. At first it was the 'accidental' brushes and innapropriate groping that seemed to increase with every _session

_"Your breasts are not bound tightly enough. Ofcourse they're gonna get in the way. Maybe I should show you how to do it properly..."_

_"Hinata-sama you should really take care of yourself if you want to stay in top shape. You can't neglect your sore muscles after a workout. I can rub your shoulders of they're bothering you..."_

_"I'm only doing these things to help you..."_

_Since then his insistence to find reasons to touch her only increased. And he did it in ways that were said in such manner that she just couldn't be sure if what she was seeing in her cousin was real or if she was being paranoid. All she knew was that he made her extremely uncomfortable. She spent less and less time at home. Until he started cornering her alone in isolated areas of the house. Dragging her off to darkened corners. Toying with her just enough to have her heart beat within her chest in terror. He never touched her obscenely though. At least not yet..._

Finally reaching the waterfall area she undressed after making sure no one was around and slipped into the water to bathe. She wanted to wash the dirty feeling, that what she witnessed had given her, away. She scrubbed herself until her skin shone pinkly in the moonlight. She sat in the water on the shore and folded her arms on top of her knees and cried into them. Neji was back. And it was all she could do.

She didn't know how long she sat there. But when she started to hear the sounds of the forest coming to life around her she hastily dressed herself and stuffed her towel and nightclothes into her pack. Knowing that Sasuke would most likely be at his usual training ground by now she headed that way. She needed to feel the safety only he could provide her. She wanted to sink into his strength and soak some of it up. She needed it so badly.

Neji roughly pushed himself off of the weeping girl under him . Rolling onto his back next her panting for air with his eyes shut. It was only when the sounds of her whimpering and sniffling broke his own heavy breathing did he bother to look at her. Taking in her red-rimmed eyes and the accusation in them, his face flickered briefly in disgust before settling into it's usual cold indifferent mask. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed facing in the direction of the wall that lay in the direction of Hinata's room.

"Get out." he coldly ordered her.

Tenten just cried harder."You want to fuck your cousin!" She exclaimed.

"I'm going to fuck both of them... wether I want to or not." He told her stonily.

"Why Neji?! I know you have to do what your clan decides but you WANT your cousin...you want Hinata." Tenten tried to make sense of what was going through Neji's mind to call out for his own cousin when he had Tenten giving him her body." I love you! I always have! You were the first..."

Neji snorted "But I wasn't the only one was I? How many boys can claim that they got to 'ride the Tenten' hmm?" She was starting to hurt his head and he'd just taken notice of Hinata's absence in the house.

It was true that a love and affection starved Tenten chose Neji to give her heart to. So one day' almost out of boredom' Neji relieved her of her virginity. When it was over Neji ignored his teammate outside of team training and missions. So Tenten turned to others trying to find the love that Neji denied her. But no matter how many differrent men came into her bed it was only Neji taking up residence in her heart. She had thought that he finally realized he cared for her when he had brought her home to his bed last night. Instead of feeling more secure in their 'relationship' and basking in the pleasure he gave her, she got her heart ripped to pieces and felt nothing but pain in the end. It only took one word...Hinata.

Neji stood up and headed to his private bathroom. Scooping up her clothes on the way there he thossed them at her. "I said to get out." With that he shut the bathroom door firmly behind him effectively shutting her out of his mind as well. Minutes later Neji stepped into the shower after hearing Tenten leave. He stood under the hot spray letting toe water beat down his neck and back ducking his head under the shower nozzle.

He wondered where Hinata had run off to. He didn't like not knowing where she was. Even though his new tasks required a majority of his time that he could no longer remain Hinata's bodyguard, he still thought of hmself as her protecter and soon to be sole owner. Hiashi had told him that Hinata was a ninja and could take care of herself within Konoha's borders. Neji's attentions were needed elsewhere if he wanted the clan's backing of his new station within it. He smirked to himself at the thought of why she had fled the house. He deluded himself into believing she was hurt and jealous at seeing him with another woman. He let his hand drift down to his hardening shaft thinking about her...

**A/N: Sorry guys if that chapter wasn't any good. I know it might be kinda short...so I'll try making the next chapter longer.I just had the worst headache ever trying to crank it out. But not to worry I have a lot more ideas for future NejiHina encounters and such. I would have put them in this one if it didn't shorten the story drastically and cut out some ideas I have for filler chapters (well these won't really have that much SasuHina in them but they would be told from other character's POV about the two new lovebirds.) I still for the most part don't really know what I'm gonna write when I sit down at the computer, I usually just have a vague idea about how I want the chapter to go and just type away.(probably why there's so much spelling and grammer errors) I don't really find myself satisfied with this chapter...I'll probably change it up a little later. When I can think of something better to put in it. If anybody wants to see something in a re-edit...you know what to do. Review, review, review!! I also want to hear if you think I made Neji too creepy or do want him to be more depraved! I felt pretty uncomfortable writing his parts. So I listened to 'Tyler' and 'Possum Kingdom' by the Toadies, 'Sex type thing' by Stone Temple Pilots and 'Got you where I want you' by The Flys on an endless loop while writing this chapter. Check em out on-line or something if you wanna know where my head was at when I was writing this! Next chapter I'm gonna have more of the Naruto cast in it. Hopefully!! As well as a little bit of humor and maybe some fluff!**

**It'd be so cherry if you left a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Everyone!!! Well I had to type this chapter twice since it was erased the first time I tried to upload it. I was...irked. And yes my darling boy kept bugging me for hogging the computer the whole time. So sorry if the chapter seems disjointed and if there are any errors. I just wanted to get the darn thing posted already!!! My back is killing me...So yeah like wow, last chapter got me some pretty interesting feedback. Some of you liked Neji (depravity and all) and some of you hated him. Well if you hated how I made him...I'm sorry!! But really Neji is the way he is for a reason. It's completely necessary to the storyline. In other words this story doesn't exist without him being the way he is. I might try writing a NejiHina story in the future where he is a better man. I saw this picture for a Gaia on-line ad in October's Shojo Beat that screamed NejiHina to me. It will be my inspiration for that story. If you see it just mentally change the girl's eye color to match his and it's totally Hina-hime...I swear! Anyway this chapter is for everyone that missed Sasuke last chapter!

As always I gotta thank my reviewers...(here's your 'sugah' babies!!)

chriss101,mac2,PaleEnchantress,FRJPSealedCourage,alleycat,AnimeFireandIce,Rei-06,kinky-kitsune,winterkaguya,sshhhhhhhhh,demon scream,rcr

I Love Ya Man(s)!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has that privilege.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was working on his fire based jutsus when Hinata came rushing into his training area. Immediately seeing how distressed she was he rushed over to her catching her in his arms when she threw herself into them.Deeply concerned, but not knowing how to deal with a crying female, he just stood there and held her while she sobbed silently. He didn't bother asking her if she was okay because it was clear she wasn't. After several moments she quieted down and pulled back from him but continued looking at his chest rather than meet his eyes.

"Was it something at home?" Sasuke quietly asked her

She nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

This time it was a vigorous head shaking. He didn't push the issue further since he knew how it felt being practically interrogated when you just didn't want to talk about anything. He really hated feeling so put on the spot so he didn't want to do that to her.

"Wanna train?" Sasuke didn't really expect her to want to, even if training always helped him whenever he was upset. Hinata shook her head again. He gently tipped her chin up so that he could see her face. "It's okay." She finally raised her gaze to meet his, hope swimming in it's watery depths.

"Really?" She wanted so much to believe his words to be true. Looking into his black orbs she almost felt like she could.

"Why don't you sit down and rest up while I finish training then we'll go into town and grab some breakfast. After that we can do whatever you want. Sound good?" He asked her stroking her cheek gently wiping away any lingering tears. He was willing to spend the whole day cheering her up.

"I'd like nothing better." She gave him a small tremulous smile and went to sit leaning against a tree,relieved to be in his presence again. She knew now, without a doubt, that Sasuke was the right choice. She could no longer separate need to escape Neji's dark desires and the genuine longing she had for him...the boy she never really thought of before recently.

Two days... they spent most of them together. They shared shy smiles and secretive glances in that time. They would train almost all day until they could watch the sunset together. Sasuke took to holding Hinata close to him when doing so, enjoying the feeling of her softness against him. They didn't kiss again in those two days but both had thought about it ALOT.

After a couple of hours of watching him train taking full advantage of being able to ogle his gorgeous body Hinata felt her inner turmoil from earlier ebb away. She spied a familiar butterfly fluttering nearby. She called out to Sasuke that she would be right back. Giving her a abrupt grunt to show he heard her, he continued his training without any other indication of doing so. Hinata followed the butterfly out of the clearing only a short distance away to the boy awaiting her there.

"Shino!! When did you get back from the Tea Village?" Hinata rushed to her friend and embraced him warmly.

"Just last night." Shino smiled down at her even though you couldn't tell because of the high collar on his jacket. "So...you are spending time with the Uchiha?" he asked her carefully.

"Hai, I've learned that he is not how he seemed back in the academy." She told him truthfully.

Shino looked at her assessingly and nodded. Wanting nothing more than her happiness. Afterall, if Sasuke ended up hurting her,Shino knew he would plant bugs that stung poisons causing excruciatingly slow painful deaths around the Uchiha's apartment.

"An engagement has been arranged for me between me and a younger daughter from a prominent clan from Tea." He informed her straight to the point.

"Really?! Are you in agreement with this? What is she like? Do you like her?" Hinata rattled off excitedly.

"Yes, I am in agreement. She is very nice. And I could be happy with her." He said smiling widely. "She is very sweet and cute too". 'She almost reminds me of you...' He kept that last part to himself.

"Can we tell Sasuke?" Hinata wanted to share the good news. Shino nodded hesitantly and she grabbed his hand dragging him with her as she headed back to where she left Sasuke.

Sasuke was drinking from a water bottle when the pair reached him. His eyes zeroed in on their linked hands and lowered the bottle from his mouth. Shino noticed where the quiet prodigy's gaze lingered and gently pulled his hand from Hinata's. When she looked at him questioningly he smiled down at her.

"I think it's better we try to curb our affection. If we still act this way when I marry, my new bride might feel poorly." Shino knew exactly what to say so that Hinata's feelings weren't compromised.

"Oh!!! Okay I wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea." She said brightly and skipped over to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke! Guess what?!" She couldn't hide her excitement. To which he just quirked an eyebrow so she continued without further response from him. "Shino is getting married! Isn't that great?!"

"Congratulations." Sasuke said somewhat mollified by the news. He wasn't sure that he had liked the sharp pang in his chest when he saw the two holding hands. Shino merely nodded.

"We were going to get some breakfast in town...why don't you join us? It can be a mini celebration." Hinata offered sweetly. Sasuke nodded as well feeling generous now that he knew he didn't have a love rival in the bug obssessed shinobi.

"I was supposed to meet Kiba just now."

"I haven't seen him in awhile...why don't you bring him along?" Hinata invited the last member of their old team without consulting Sasuke, who looked slightly put out now. Shino nodded and walked off agreeing to meet them at Ichiraku's after locating Kiba.

When Hinata turned back to Sasuke she was greeted by a bouquet of wildflowers, picked from the surrounding area,practically shoved in her face. 'He must have picked these when I left to see Shino...did he do this to make me feel better?' Hinata was shocked and quite touched at the same time by the gesture. She took the flowers and beamed at him. He looked away uncomfortably. When she didn't say anything, he looked back at her. Almost getting knocked backwards in surprise when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Deciding that he rather liked this reaction, he made a mental note to gift her with flowers very often. When they separated he grabbed her small hand into his own much larger one and led her out of the forest.

Later, when they met up with Shino, they saw that he had both Kiba (with Akamaru) AND Naruto in tow. Sasuke groaned aloud which got him an elbow in the ribs by Hinata.

"Oi Teme! What are you on a date?!" Naruto yelled out to the couple who were no longer holding hands.

Sasuke ignored the obvious ploy to embarass him and didn't answer.He didn't feel like it was anyone's business anyway.

"Hello Naruto-san, Kiba-kun and Akamaru-kun." Hinata said warmly to the newcomers reaching down to ruffle the dog's pelt. Naruto grimaced at the fact that the dog got a warmer greeting than he did.

"Hinata! It's nice to see you...you should come out to town more often." Kiba said giving Hinata a quick hug. Sasuke's eye twitched ever so slightly.He pulled Hinata towards a stool at the counter once the dog nin released her. The rest of the guys filed into the ramen bar behind them. Naruto sat at the very end of the counter, next to Kiba who chose to sit next Hinata. Sasuke ofcourse claimed her left side leaving Shino the last seat on his left.

After ordering, the group talked about Shino's upcoming nuptials. Kiba announced that he was gonna throw his former teammate a blowout bachelor party. Naruto loudly whistled his approval and made suggestions including seedy bars and naked women. Sasuke listened in bemusement while Hinata sat silently admiring the flowers from him with a blush on her face at such talk. Shino looked like he couldn't care less about said party and didn't factor into the conversation.

"What do you want to do next Hina?" Sasuke asked her quietly after they'd finished eating.

"I don't know...it's such a nice day today. Maybe we could have a picnic by the lake and go swimming?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"That's a great idea!! Why don't we have a barbecue instead?! And we can invite everyone else! Even Kurenai and the baby! I bet she could stand to get out of the house for a few hours eh?" Naruto interrupted loudly before Sasuke could answer her. Hinata looked at Sasuke so excitedly she was practically bouncing out of her stool. Sasuke knew then that they were NOT going to be spending the day alone (kissing like he hoped) but instead at a barbecue with everyone else, probably being pestered the whole time. He was proven right when everyone else quickly agreed and headed off to make preparations and invite everyone else.Sasuke sighed and followed Hinata out of the ramen shop.

Hinata knew she didn't want to return home for anything so she asked Sasuke if they could go to the Yamanaka flower shop to invite Ino and Chouji (and also to see if she could borrow something to swim in from her friend). Sasuke walked her there and promised to pick her up after retrieving his own swim trunks and a couple of towels for them. Hinata was slightly relieved, she didn't want to hide her newfound relationship with Sasuke, but she figured the later word got back to Neji the better. Who knew what he would do to sabotage them. Hinata straightened her shoulders and pushed to doors to the flower shop open.

_At the barbecue..._

It was the perfect kind of day for a barbecue. The sun shone brightly and the wind blew just enough to keep everyone comfortable. Chouji predictably took up the grilling duties while Ino arranged the rest of the food and beverages on the nearby picnic tables in the area of the park right by the lake. Shikamaru lay out in the sun staring at the clouds. Kurenai and the baby sat on a blanket in the shade of a tree with Tenten who was cooing at the infant. Kakashi sat on a treebranch the next tree over reading his book. Hinata sat under that tree (not feeling comfortable around Tenten from that morning) instead of joining her old sensei. Sakura was absent due to a double shift at the hospital.

The guys were playing some kind of "Ninja Football" that Naruto came up with. From what Hinata could figure out from her observations, it was a no-holds-barred version of the standard game that included jutsus and NO rules whatsoever. It was complete utter chaos.

Lee was almost too fast to catch. Akamaru took to biting anyone on the other team wether they had the ball or not. Shino merely used his bugs to block any runs or passes. Sasuke nearly set Kiba on fire by _accident_ ofcourse. And Naruto...well he conjured up enough _kage bunshin_ to make up an entire league. To which someone screamed "Cheater!!!" Hinata didn't know who screamed the accusation since everyone (except Shino) was yelling and swearing at each other. No one paid Gai, who was suppsed to be referee-ing, any attention to his efforts to diffuse the situation by telling everyone how _un_-youthful they were all acting. At the commotion Kakashi dropped down next to Hinata and started a conversation about how the princess from Snow Country was perfect in the Icha Icha Paradise movie by showing her the description of the heroine in the book.

It was then that Sasuke noticed his former sensei crouching too closely to Hinata pointing out some paragraph from his porn book to her. 'What the Hell?!' His inner voice raged. He shut out the arguement (that was **still** going on) around him and watched Hinata smile at Kakashi seemingly engrossed in whatever the old pervert was saying to her.'Is that old man trying to hit on **my** girl?!' he tightened his grip on the football he was holding. Then Hinata laughed up at the jounin and patted his arm lightly. **'What. The. Fuck!!'...**

Kakashi never saw the ball zooming at him until it connected with his face. "Oops." was all Sasuke offered to stunned faces around him. Hinata was so surprised by what happened all she could do was try to shake the injured man awake. After coming to Kakashi stumbled off to lay down next to Kurenai on the blanket.

The boys tried to start the game again. This time throwing Naruto's stupid ideas out. Shino sat out this time not wanting to run around in the sun with his jacket on. Akamaru was also benched since nobody but Kiba felt his participation was fair. Lee was forced to use leg weights that were twice as heavy as his usual ones. So it turned to be a regular game of football with Sasuke and Kiba against Naruto and Lee. Hinata gave it her undivided attention. She was immediately drawn into the strange spell Sasuke seem to have on her. (On his end knowing that she was watching him, Sasuke put an extra effort to show off in front of her.) She was captivated by his athletic prowess and felt herself grow very warm inside.

Kiba and Sasuke ended up winning by a touchdown. Sasuke who was on an adrenaline high at the victory (and beating Naruto...again) caught the look of raw arousal stamped on Hinata's face. Smirking he gave her a smoldering look of his own. (a/n: Yeah it was sexxxy!!) Chouji yelled out to everyone it was time to eat. The two teens looked away from each other.

During the meal Naruto complained about the lack of ramen, Kiba fed Akamaru bits of meat from his plate,much like Ino was doing with Chouji except without all the gross baby talk, Shino quietly endured Lee and Gai's conversation about everything youthful, Sasuke smirked at the black eye Kakashi now sported (it would be the visible one right?), Hinata was listening to Kurenai talk about the joys and lows of motherhood, when she saw Tenten glaring daggers at her. Playing dumb she returned the stare with a wide-eyed questioning look of her own. Tenten looked away from her and continued to do so for the rest of the day.

When it was safe enough to, after eating ,everyone ran into the lake screaming and splashing each other. Except for Shikamaru who fell asleep on the blanket and Shino who was studying an anthill instead. Kurenai had decided that the baby had enough of an outing for the day and decided to go home escorted by Kakashi and Gai. Hinata felt extremely shy of stripping down to the bikini Ino lent her (Ino didn't own any one pieces to Hinata's chagrin) it was black and slightly less skimpy than the bundle of red strings that Ino _tried_ to convince her to wear. Once she did discard all her outer clothing she reddened at the looks that Sasuke, Kiba, and Lee were giving her. Naruto, who was running towards the lake behind her, scooped her up on his way and tossed her in before jumping in himself. When they surfaced Hinata was sputtering and Naruto was dunked VERY hard buy Kiba.

Sauke took the opportunity caused by all the confusion to, gently grasp her waist and swim her over to some tree branches that overhung lowly into the water. When they ducked behind them, Hinata noticed that they were both completely hidden from the others. Sasuke pulled her to him firmly and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Hinata who was still affected by earlier game returned it enthusiastically. When they finally broke for air. The two teens looked each other in the eyes and were caught in each others gazes. Neither one speaking for words seemed so unnecessary. Such a small action that meant so very much.

In that one moment in time. They both knew undoubtedly that they were both on the same page. They knew in that one moment...that they were _together._ It was as if one moment ago they stood together at a precipice. And now in this moment...they were both falling clutching each other tightly. No one else existed for either of them in that one beautiful moment that lasted forever... and was still too brief.

**A/N: Okay everyone ...there ya go. Please let me know how you liked it or what about it you didn't in a review. I don't know what next chapter is about so...I'm hoping that this is not a warning sign of a block. That would suck!!!**

**Don't leave me blue...just leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Whassup?!! Nah don't mind me...There's something going around over here and so I wrote this while I was **heavily** medicated. I think I might of let it get a little over a line somewhere. But hey I hope you all like it cause nothing else was coming. I'm hoping next chapter will be easier to envision . This one was hard (I just tried to keep flow though)

As always I gotta spread some _Aloha_ to all my reviewers!

show.me.the.stars.,Rei-06,winterkaguya,demon scream,Bonnie Heart,mac2,champlyn,stellena10102,lostgirl16,tartar12345(you're my new favorite reviewer thanks for reviewing so many times!),AnimeQueen007,chriss101,kinky-kitsune,FRJPSealedCourage,emoazar, PaleEnchantress (Thanks for everything!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has that privelege.**

* * *

Hinata slipped into her window silently letting a breath of relief out once she set both feet firmly on her plush white carpet. Sliding her window shut she turned to catch sight of a piece of paper laying on her pillow deceptively harmless looking. Feeling apprehensive she picked it up with fingers that trembled uncertainly. 

_Hinata-sama-_

_I am deeply disappointed that you were not here to greet me after my mission. I was looking foward to catching up with you._

_I also must insist that you not stay out so late. It is not appropriate for a delicate young lady such as yourself to be running around the streets at all hours. If I must point out to your father how extremely dangerous this is for you...I will. We only do this out of love for you. Hinata-sama. It's very irresponsible to worry your family in such a fashion. _

_I will be very busy tomorrow but I will see at dinner. **Your Father **__expects you to be in attendance. Do not disappoint him as well. _

_-Neji_

Crumbling the paper in her hands she stared at her doorknob which was still in it's locked position...

Two rooms away Neji lay on his bed staring at the ceiling fan with his hands crossed behind his head and smiled. He didn't need to use his Byakugan to picture the look on his sweet little cousin's face. He knew her so well. It pleased him knowing that in just two years he'd have her, any way he wanted her, anytime and as often as he wanted to. She'd bend to his will and belong only to him. He just couldn't marry her and having the ultimate ownership he could over her.

He'd rather be marrying Hinata. Head the clan with her at his side. But he could live with just possessing her body and soul, She would be his first wife in heart. And after he married her sister and got his heir born...well,Hinata would be the one he came to every night. She would hold him in her arms and give him the comforts of her body. And she would give him the children he would love without the restrictions and pressures the main house heirs had.

It was just that Hinata was still trying to deny her destiny. Even if Naruto had shown him that destiny wasn't set in stone, Neji still felt it played a major part in his life. Like how he was _destined_ to be with Hinata. He has loved her since she was three. When he tried to fight that love he almost killed her...now he embraced all the emotions she evoked in him internally. He knew she was afraid of him. It gave him a twisted thrill knowing how he affected her. He knew it was wrong but couldn't help it. Like predator and prey there was a certain arousal to it. The way she tried to run from him...just made him want to chase. He wanted to lick her helpless tears and taste the sweetness in her sorrow.

Yes he would have it all soon. What he needed to do was be patient and it would come to him. The clan, the heiress and the love of his life. He didn't bother worrying about Hinata marrying outside of the clan. He knew that Naruto had no standing with the treasure he threw aside like trash. Hinata was too timid to tell the one she loved of her feelings, she could never get anyone else to notice her when Naruto never had.

When he caught Hinata watching him with Tenten this morning he'd been incredibly turned on. Looking into her eyes while he was with Tenten made him feel like he was fucking her and not his teammate. He supposed he should feel sorry for hurting the both of them. But Tenten would get over it with someone else, she always did. Hinata would just have to appreciate his efforts to wait until she was officially his. When she became a branch house member...he would never go to anyone else for pleasure again. It would just be his duty to the clan for him to visit Hanabi's bed and he planned to make those visits rare. He didn't feel comfortable thinking of sex with the younger sister... his future wife. Hanabi was too much like him. When they consummated their marriage Neji would probably feel like he was fucking himself. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep now that Hinata was home.

In the morning Hinata stood in front of her door not really wanting to exit her room. She knew sneaking out got her nowhere when she would only have to return eventually. She couldn't have Neji convince her father to assign her a full-time bodyguard. She would just have to be careful and keep up the pretense of accepting her lot in life. She would not let her cousin win this game he played with her. She would live her life with the man **_she_** chose.

Her family did little but betray her. All the years of making her feel like less than nothing! Turning her sister against her and her beloved Neji-niisan. Neji himself trying to rape her emotionally and soon physically as well. This farce of an arrangement to give her over to him. No more!! She owed them no allegiance when they gave her nothing all her life. They thought she couldn't possibly throw their plans awry, that nobody would want a meek little mouse like her. Little did they know that the most desired and one of the strongest ninja in all Konoha wanted her. Just knowing she had Sasuke to look foward to gave her the courage to open her bedroom door and step out of her room confidently.

She came face to face with silvery eyes much colder than her own. Taken aback by the malice in Hanabi's face Hinata unknowingly stepped back.

"Why don't you just open your legs for Neji now?! Cause you know that's all you're ever gonna be to this clan...Neji's little whore!!" Hanabi spat into her sister's face.

Hinata felt her hands clench into fists. She was tired of Hanabi constantly trying to make her feel inferior. She had stopped trying to befriend her sister long ago. "Why don't you since you're the kind of dirty little girl who thinks about such things at your age!" Hinata shot back icily.

Hanabi snarled launching herself at her sister hands in claws. "I'll kill you!!" Hanabi shrieked. Hinata threw her arms up over her face to protect it from getting scratched...

...It never came. Out of nowhere at strong fist plucked the child from midair before she could land on Hinata. Looking up all she saw was that fist holding her sister in the air.

"Hanabi!!! This is no way for the Heiress to be acting. If you can't keep yourself from acting any less than how the true heiress should, maybe you should step down." Neji's words cut through the silence in the hallway crisply. Hanabi nodded sulkily and he opened his fist letting her drop onto her feet. She bowed to Neji and sped off straightening her kimono out.

Hinata was just about to slide past her cousin when he stepped into her backing her to the wall. He place a forearm on it right next to her head blocking her from escape. Hinata's eyes darted around in panic trying to find an opening , she was worried she'd start hyperventilating if Neji didn't back off soon.

"Did you miss me Hinata-sama?" Neji asked her his mouth near her ear.

Hinata cleared her thoat..."Niisan..." Neji glowered down at her.

"Will you still call me that when you're under me in bed?" Neji asked sharply.

..."N-No I won't..."Hinata stammered ' I won't _ever_ be under you Neji. Never!' her mind screamed. Hinata's eyes widened when Neji lowered his face down to hers. At the last moment before he could feel her soft lips on his own she turned her head so that it would land on her cheek. Hesitating for a brief second he chose to instead kiss her on her neck. He smirked to himself when he felt her sharp intake of breath. He let his hand drift down to her chest.

When Hinata felt his hand touch her torso she jerked away from him but found she couldn't. She watched him lower his hand to stroke the area over her heart. Confused she tried to make sense of his actions by searching his face. All she read there was a tiny bit of sadness.

"I'm glad you didn't die..." Neji was staring at the area he stroked as if he could see her heart even without the Byakugan. He could because he often found himself studying the area he hit her. It was meant to be a killing blow. He was gratefully relieved that she survived. It somehow meant (to him at least ) that this proved her heart could withstand the violence in his love. (a/n: scary right?)

Hinata was staring at him as if he had just asked her to eat her own head. Neji merely slipped his hand over her left breast and squeeze it experimentally. " I thought you said you would wait!!" Hinata begged him trying not to anger him in the process.

"I AM waiting. Why do you think I was with Tenten?" Neji frowned at her. He zipped her jacket open and placed his hand back on the breast slipping under her black baby tee and red bra.

"If you love her you should try to make it work." Hinata was grasping at straws. She knew he couldn't, even if he didn't have an obsession for her, Neji always knew any wife he had would be Hyuuga. It was only when his genius shined through the muddied branch house blood brighter than the purest main house bloodline...did Neji rightfully expect to marry one of Hiashi's princesses. So Tenten was left out in the cold. She could never have Neji because he belonged to Hyuuga body and mind.

"Tenten means nothing. I have needs that you're not willing to fulfill. When I make you mine you'll feel very foolish for denying me so. Now the next time you watch me I want you to watch the whole thing. I want you to know what you can expect from me." Neji knew what he said next would seal the agreement because he knew her _almost_ in and out. "If you don't I will hurt them and punish you as well." With that he rolled the nipple of her breast between his pointer finger and thumb. Tweaking the hardening nub while Neji watched a kaleidoscope of emotions cross her countenance. He watched shock, outrage, panic, horror,guilt and pleasure cross her lovely face only to end in shame when he gave a satisfied grunt pinched her nipple painfully and shoved her away from him. He turned on his heel and left her standing in the middle of the hall gasping for air watching him warily.

Sasuke was bored. He was also annoyed. He didn't know why for the life of him why he let his loudmouth bestfriend and his equally loud and testosterone jacked up _homie_ (who by the way had ahuge dog that ran around his apartment like it _wasn't_ filled with his private collection of antique weapons and armor. Assets whose sticker prices were raised into the millions) into his home so they could watch the game. Because the sports bar got robbed and was now closed for the day. 'Why couldn't Naruto watch it at his house?'Well it got thrown out the window last month while Kiba and me were drunk off our asses on poker night. I got fined and sentenced to clean Konaha Ninja Academy's bathrooms for two weeks. Kiba's tv busted too? No it's just fine. But Hana , Kiba's sister , has declared she's going to watch a K-Drama love story marathon all day. Well no...we didn't want to mess with her. We think it might be that time of month ya know." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Why didn't he just slam the door in their faces after telling them it wasn't his problem? Well the reason was now standing in his kitchen cheerfully humming a soft melody while she prepared some refreshments for the three boys and dog. Sasuke sat in his favorite chair and stared at his two friends talking as if he wasn't there. In HIS apartment. They both sat on the couch talking about what they always talked about. Females. 'How many they met that day. How many numbers. What they all looked like. Did either one score? Ohh next time man or You are the man!!" depending on the answer.

Sasuke couldn't stand when Naruto and Kiba got around each other. Alone they were both stand-able guys. But when combined, it was loud and crude and...annoying. 'Damnit! I could be alone with Hinata right now if only I hadn't answered the door.' He remembered how she felt under him ,kissing his jawline while he tried to work her panties down from under her plaid mini skirt. He had just managed to free it from her slender thighs and legs...when the knocking started. It quickly turned to a loud banging from being pounded on furiously after Hinata gave a sharp shriek at being interrupted in almost...Sasuke gave a growl at the two other men in the room.

Two sets of eyes swung at him. "What's your problem Teme?" Naruto asked straight to the point. Raising a blond eyebrow at his pale friend who looked like someone made him eat a bug or something. Then it was gone leaving his normal blank expression.

Kiba sniffed the air and almost gave a smirk until he remembered who else was in the house but not in the room. Instead he gave Sasuke a hard look.

"I don't have problems Naruto." Sasuke dead-panned

"Bull Shit!!! You've been sighing over there like some little girl who lost her dolly since we got here. Now spill." God was Naruto that stupid? Didn't he get it? Why would Hinata be here unless they wanted to be alone?! Kiba got up and saying he had to take a piss and ambled off towards the bathroom.

"Think about it Dobe!!" Sasuke gritted out to his friend willing him with his eyes to make Naruto understand. So that he could leave and take Kiba with him. Seeing how it violated male code to deliberately cock block a buddy. But it was often trumped by bestfriend code to stick it to thy brother whenever possible.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at Sasuke. " What's going on with you and Hinata-chan?" Sasuke curled his lip at the endearment.

"None of your business." Sasuke looked him back in the eye. He knew exactly how to push Naruto's buttons it was one of his favorite pastimes. Not being in on anything was a huge personal peeve of the hyperactive ninja.

Suddenly understanding dawned on Naruto. Sasuke silently held his breath waiting to see what Naruto would decide to do. As it happened Naruto always believed that friends were the most important thing in the world. He slouched back into the cushions on the couch. "So where's the remote?"

Sasuke counted to twenty and let out his breath. He scowled at his bestfriend and vowed to himself that he was gonna get Naruto back specifically for this one day. Kiba walked back in still zipping his fly when Naruto's hand freed itself from between the seats and held the remote aloft in victory, Kiba stopped midway and stared at the object. Hinata, who was carrying the tray of snacks and drinks in from the kitchen , gasped and let the tray slip from her fingers to crash loudly on the floor. Naruto was confused so he looked at Kiba and Sasuke for help. Sasuke just gave the raised hand an emotionless stare. Following his gaze Naruto looked at the remote he help up in the air. There it was in his hand... silver and plastic, clutched tightly between long strong fingers, one of which had also hooked a lacy red silk thong in it's grasp.

Red faced Hinata begged both boys to stay for the rest of the day with them. Sasuke left the room and was now sharpening his weapons_ again_ at the kitchen table refusing to look at Naruto anymore. She was so humiliated she didn't want the other men to leave thinking that she and Sasuke were doing what they came _thisclose _to doing earlier. Since both Naruto and Kiba had a weakness for Hinata and her cuteness they both agreed to escort her home when they all left together later.

Back in the kitchen Sasuke studied the piece of red lace he held in his hand. He didn't really look at it earlier when she had them on. He really liked them...who knew that his girlfriend could be so sexy?

Hastily he stuffed the article into his pocket before Hinata noticed they'd gone missing again.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was okay. You might have noticed that I've changed the title...well my nephew was so bugged by it because I couldn't give him one reason why I gave the story the title Grey Areas (cause I couldn't think of anything better). Sheesh what's the big deal?! Anyway since he insisted that the title have some _meaning_ I decided to change it to the song that inspired my whole story from Hinata's POV Beautiful Lie by 30 seconds to Mars. You should check it out! So that's why I changed the title if anybody cares...If you don't well that's cool too.**

**Save a life! Review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay there's not much action in this chapter but I really wanted to clear some things up that were bothering me about Hinata's almost engagement to Sasuke when they were little and explain why things went down the way they did. Especially when I wrote that Neji could only marry a Hyuuga. Sorry if I might have confused some people. Also last chapter got the most reviews out of all other chapters! So that must say something about Neji!_

Thank you to all of you who favorite/alert my story!

But most of all Thank You to all my reviewers!!! Reviews are what keeps stories like mine going!

emoazar,Rei-06,chriss101,mac2,show.me.the.stars.,to-love-is-to-lie(LOVE your name!),PaleEnchantress(awesome as ever!),demon scream(hope you're feelin better),tartar12345,Alleycat,FRJPSealedCourage,Mala Valvah,kinky-kitsune,Suzume Kage,P.R. Gurl,winterkaguya(it was awesome knowing what we have in common!),A True Dreamer( yay you reviewed 4x!),kenshinlover2002(I hope this chapter kinda helps give insight to the Hyuuga machine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has that privilege.**

**...now to chapter 8...**

* * *

Hiashi, Lord Hyuuga sat at his desk and rubbed at his eyes. He sat there for hours going through old scrolls to be disposed of. He unrolled one to reveal the marriage agreement that had been drawn up (years ago) between the two clans Hyuuga and Uchiha. He closed his eyes and thought of the time when it was all happening. 

There had never been any marriages between these two familes since the first and only Hyuuga to break off to marry for_ love_, developed a new bloodline and became it's own clan Uchiha. In fact marriage outside the Hyuuga clan was rarely granted in the branch house and never in the main house. Hiashi decided then the union between his own too weak daughter Hinata , who would be given over to the younger son, Sasuke of their distant cousins the Uchihas.

Since a five-year old Hinata showed no signs of the powerful chakra limit that her older cousin Neji had...she was expendable as a symbol of the "peace treaty" between the estranged clans.

But the child his wife carried at that time _did_ have a strong chakra signiture that came close to matching the prodigies.

Yes to make way for an heir that was more deserving, Hinata would go to another family and raise her own. There would be improved relations between the Hyuugas and the Uchihas. (a/n: win win right?)

Before it could be formalized ,the older brother and Uchiha heir, Itachi (who himself was arranged to marry even more prominently, to royalty from waterfall village) exterminated his family in an infamous killing spree still whispered about to this day. With such scandalous happenings the council never pursued the match.

He lifted his eyes looking through his fingers where his head was cradled by his hand. He observed the young man seated facing the wall at a smaller desk. Neji was recording transcriptions from hearings and disputes among the branch houses into a massive log book. The only sound coming from him were the quick precise scratches of his perfect penmanship.

Hiashi tried to deny to himself out of guilt, at his own twin brother's death and the details surrounding it. Deny the looks he caught his nephew ,whom he now considered as dear as his own son, frequently following his own daughter. He convinced himself that he was seeing something that was not there. Something was just being misconstrued. Hell he still tells himself this lie to this day. He didn't understand the fascination. Hinata was weak and scared of the world. She was not even visible most of the time.

But he was wrong. No one brought it to his attention. But he noticed. He noticed now Hinata started to replace her usual cheery smile and sunny disposition with a panicked doe-like expression. He noticed this happened whenever Neji was too close to her. He was disappointed when Hinata never came to him about it. Tsk. Too weak to even ask for help. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Before Hiashi could step in for himself the council elders had made their decision to make Hanabi the Heiress, marry her off to Neji, brand and give Hinata to him as his second wife two years in advance of the official_ marriage_.

Hiashi had been caught off guard. In that moment in front of the steely eyes of the council he froze. It was the first time ever in front of them in all his years as Clan Leader. He was suddenly struck with a strong emotion...guilt. He was guilty.

Guilty of not protecting his children from the politics of the clan. While he was often disappointed almost to the point of embarassment at his eldest daughter's lack of strength. In body, in character, and in courage. But he couldn't live with himself to let Hinata be at mercy to someone she was terrified of. To be made to prostitute for the council as a gift to the next Clan Leader. Was it so different from what he almost did to her when she was five? The guilt twisted his heart sharply.

She was the very image of her dead mother. His wife who'd been so beautiful. His_ Love_ who Hinata was the embodiment of. Hiashi held her at a cold distance because of the pain he felt looking at her, when he missed her mother so much.

Like her mother Hinata would make any man the perfect wife. Naturally possessing the qualities of the fairer weaker sex.

Unlike her sister a genius in her own right who was the embodiment of Hiashi and possessing all the qualities of a leader. Hanabi was completely frozen out. Hiashi couldn't offer any of his love to Hanabi for different reasons. To look at his younger daughter just reminded him that his wife was dead. That it was this child's birth that killed her.

So understandably ,she grew up without the love that their mother had showered on Hinata. Hanabi was empty of all the happiness and light that Hinata emanated. Instead Hanabi was all that was desired in a candidate for Heiress. Strong, cold and _malleable_.

In killing off a piece of her soul ...circumstance and the council transformed her into an Heir worthy of the title. Too bad that all the power would lay in her husband.

It was that guilt that clogged his throat in that minute. The one before he proposed Hinata be permitted to marry outside the clan. He had put his foot down as leader and demanded Hinata be given the chance. He raged at them for hours. When the matter was closed to further talks,both sides came away with concessions. The council believing they got the better of the deal thought Hinata unable to overcome her flaws and convince a man to take her to wife.

Then he felt guilty all over again. This time for being too weak to provide her better protection and being a failure as a father...to both girls.

He looked down at the scroll in his hand and for some reason instead of tossing it into the lit fireplace crackling nearby, he dropped it into a deep desk drawer and locked it. It was the sound of the click that made Neji pause and look up from the task at hand to his uncle who was already unrolling another scroll to peruse.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba sat at the bar drinking beer and watching the couple off in the corner of the establishment. Sasuke was trying to teach Hinata how to play pool by leaning over her ,bent over the pool cue showing her hands how to hit the ball. (Almost like how he showed her how to throw multiple weapons that first day). She blushed prettily while he whispered into her ear. 

"They think they're slick...but they're not." Naruto commented off handedly.

"Why does an asshole like Sasuke get a sweet girl like Hinata?" Kiba grumbled lowly. He considered Hinata a little sister. Someone he wanted to protect and keep safe. (a/n: funny she has this effect on a lot of guys) He watched Sasuke putting his hands on her. Dirtying her... arrogant bastard.

"I know. But hey he's not that bad." Naruto drained his mug and signaled the bartender for another. They were supposed to be celebrating Sasuke's probation being lifted and the return of his assets and properties...the Reinstatement of his Clan.

Because Hinata had convinced both boys of her father's disapproval at dating and 'you know how Neji is' with his overprotectiveness the two rowdy boys were always with the secret couple out in public. So it would look like she was spending time with her old teammate and some friends instead of on a date with the number one heartthrob in all Konoha. They would never let anything spill when it was Hinata who would be facing any consequences.

"The hell he isn't!! He's a total Dick and you know it. I don't see why you're bestfriends with him." Kiba exclaimed. As long as he knew Sasuke, all he's seen was the selfish uppity elitist prick that looked down on everyone. Since he didn't have too much interaction with him during their younger days he just let it go. But now...Sasuke was in his face all the time with his precious Hinata ,the darling of team 8.

"Because deep down inside. We're the same. You can't see it but it's there. So... Sasuke isn't that bad. He is an asshole though." Naruto laughed. He took in Kiba's irate expression. Naruto spoke solemnly. "Look I know you don't want anything bad to happen to Hinata-chan. I don't either...I'll kick his ass all over Konoha if that ever happens. But she's good for him. And he really needs something good in his life."

He nodded over at the couple to which Kiba followed his gaze. Hinata was making her shot when Sasuke playfully ran the blunt end of his pool stick up the inside of her thigh stopping before getting too close to her sweet spot. It was enough to ruin her shot. Which made her spin around and slap him lightly on his chest. Laughing he ruffled her hair and smiled down into her cute pout.

"Besides...she looks pretty happy ne?" Naruto prodded. Kiba sighed he couldn't deny that fact. Hinata was glowing with happiness at Sasuke's attentions.Grudingly he conceded Naruto's point. The young dog nin busied himself flirting with a nearby waitress. Naruto counted his money hoping he had enough for ramen after they left the sports bar.

**A/N: I know it wasn't very exciting but I really needed to settle the whole Hiashi P.O.V.****because it's been bothering me so darn much!! Anyway I hope it wasn't too boring and it sets up some things for the next chapter. (sort of) I was re-reading the story when I realized that Neji was taking over the story! I can't have him being more interesting than Sasuke! So that's my quandary for now...how to make Sasuke's character more appealing. He's been pretty vanilla to me so far. And I don't want to make him any less IC than I have so far. Darn it's gonna be hard cause he's a real prick sometimes. But I love him and that's why he gets the girl! smiles widely. Also I have uploaded a SideFic to this story called A Bad Dream. Please check it out and let me know what you think! I strongly recommend listening to the song it's named after by KEANE. Next chapter will be more interesting!!! I Hope!!!**

**Reviews are to writers, what porn is to Kakashi...so please review!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Yay!! I got over 100 reviews so I decided to celebrate by writing a lemon (yay lemon!!). Now I always wanna be sensitive towards all my readers. I know some of you think that their relationship had been moving too fast so probably don't want to read a lemon. No problem! The lemon isn't in this chapter so you can read this offering worry free! The lemon is in the next chapter.Which will be uploaded today also.So stop at this one if you wanna avoid it. All my other readers who want to read it please enjoy these two chapters! _

Thank you everyone who's favoriting and alerting the story!

My greatest thanks go to my reviewers!! Yay!!! Give yourselves a hand! Here's my props to ya!

Hinaxanyone,Kawaii Kabu,demon scream,Gaarazlilmiss,TaichiSpirit,kishi.tenshi,blueneko8,hyuga-suporter,kiny-kitsune,kenshinlover2002,Jelly Fish Pirate,emoazar,mac2show.me.the.stars,tartar12345,moonlightdemondancer,PaleEnchantress,winterkaguya,Rei-06

You guys are the pen to my paper!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masahi Kishimoto has that privelege.**

Now let's get to the chapter! This takes place a few weeks after the last chapter...

* * *

Hinata yawned from her position on his couch watching Sasuke positioning his antique traditional japanese armor display to catch the natural light that poured in from the skylight. His actions reminded Hinata of when she watched Ino Feng Shui the flowershop. She watched his handsome face scrunched in concentration. Biting his lip and frowning. She know that to be a don't-bother-me-I'm-busy look. The army of cleaners and movers having come and gone,easily paid for from Sasuke's now nearly limitless funds thanks to his inheritance of all his Clan's monies. Funds that never got spent they just sat in Konoha Bank gaining interest all these years. 

Thinking of Ino brought back the conversation she had with her two weeks ago. They were alone in the flower shop one lazy afternoon. Ino was flipping through a beauty magazine at the cash register idly snapping her gum. Hinata was lightly misting the orchid display with a spray bottle.

Hinata was nervous to bring up the subject that had been bothering her lately. She was afraid that with Neji's increasing sexual advances he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from waiting until she was inducted into the branch house like he said he would. True to his word he brought others to his bed. Mainly maids from the branch family and occasionally Tenten. Scared that he would make good on his threat for retribution against her and them, Hinata obediantly did as he bid and watched his seduction of these women knowing this was also a tactic to seduce her. She turned her Byakugan level up so that she didn't see their features but instead their chakras flowing within their bodies. It was the only way she could bear the embarassment and the humiliation of her actions and reactions.

She knew she couldn't keep it up forever. Neji would catch on sooner or later. If he didn't was no guarantee that he would be satified with this. She would not let Neji take her virtue! Instead she would gift it to Sasuke by choice. But something always got in the way. At first it was the close call interuptions like Naruto and Kiba's. My God! Kakashi even caught them in a state of undress on the livingroom couch when he 'poofed' into Sasuke's apartment with the scroll that announced Sasuke's clan reinstatement.

But later it was something else. She felt Sasuke pulling away from her in those moments of near mindless passion. When things got too heated Sasuke would pull back and make some excuse to stop. He would then cuddle her close to him and hold onto her as if she were a security blanket and he the child that owned it. Hinata was starting to feel the edginess of sexual frustration before she even had an inkling what it was.

She needed advice and Ino was wise in the ways of love at a young age. She was Hinata's only choice.

"Ino?" Hinata said timidly

"Yes?" Ino answereds still flipping and snapping

"The first time you...you know...how did it happen?" Hinata lowered the spray bottle and faced her beautiful friend. Ino's head jerked up in surprise.

"What's this? Is my Hinata-chan asking about S-E-X?" Ino had an amazed tone in her voice. Ino was overjoyed. To her Hinata was a luscious fruit on the vine that was withering away. Not that she was interested in girls. Ino was just very sexually liberated and was of an opinion that all kunoichi should be the same. "Well it was with Kiba remember? We kinda just got lost in the moment fighting about something stupid and it happened right there at the training grounds that my team uses. Good thing Shika is too lazy to show up for training. Or else he would've definately caught us." Ino chuckled at the memory mostly because of how funny it would've been if the lazy genius walked in on her and Kiba's first time.

"What about Chouji wouldn't he have caught you as well?" Hinata asked

Ino blanched at that thought. "Gods no!!! He was out of town at some food convention held in Tea Village at the time."

"Well what about the first time you...you know seduced someone?" Hinata was to determined to solve her problem to ask about all of Ino's sexual encounters.

"Hmm? Is there someone you want to seduce Hinata?" Ino cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe." Hinata was unsure of telling Ino because her friend was entirely too into gossiping. But knew she couldn't turn to anyone else. So she took a deep breath and just let it out hoping that Ino would try to be discreet. "It's Sasuke."

"What?!" Ino was shocked she didn't even know that Hinata even looked at other boys since the Naruto fiasco. Hinata just nodded

"You can't tell anybody Ino not anyone!! You know how Neji will react and I'll be locked away forever! Please Ino for me you have to keep it a secret!" Hinata begged giving Ino her best puppy dog eyes.

Ino sighed she couldn't think of anyone who could withstand Hinata's puppy dog eyes. But this was too good to keep just to herself. "Can I tell at least Chouji?" Ino never kept secrets from him.

Knowing Chouji to not be one to spread rumors Hinata agreed. "Only if you swear him to secrecy first." That was reasonable so Ino agreed.

"Boy you sure set your standards high now." Ino joked refering to how Naruto was one of the least desirable boys back when Hinata started liking him. Now he was one of the hottest ninjas in the village. Sasuke ofcourse was still the A number one** MOST** desired ninja he was back whe he was younger.

" You...you're not mad?" Hianta asked knowing that Ino had an enormous crush on him years ago. So big it came between her and Sakura leaving lasting enmity between the two rivals.

"No! I got over him years ago...besides it was all about the way he looks and I've learned that is not what makes relationships work." Ino said in an insulted tone thinking Hinata should know that much at least. "I mean after all look at how me and Kiba broke up."

"About that ...what made you choose Chouji over him?" Hinata was genuinely curious. Not that Chouji wasn't deserving of Ino but because she held Kiba in such high esteem.

"Kiba and I were too different. I'm flora, he's fauna. What was important to me... wasn't to him. You want to know why I stay with Chouji when I could easily date another because you want to know why Sasuke is interested in you right?" Ino was very astute.

Hinata just nodded. She wondered why it was so easy to get close to him when so many others had failed.

"Well like I said whats important to me, is important to him. I'm not saying he likes the same things but he never belittles my interests. He puts up with me and my tantrums, never asking me to change. I know he'll still love me when I am old and gray. All the others just wanted a girlfriend they could wave around like some trophy not really caring about who I was inside. Chouji sees the real me and loves me anyway. I can be myself around him. I believe that is what Sasuke sees in you. You are someone who isn't only interested in his looks. It's really lonely being beautiful you know." Ino said the last sentence jokingly lightening the mood.

Hinata pondered this information. After a moment she remembered that she needed Ino's advice on how to take things to the next level with Sasuke and told her about his hesitance to complete the act. Ino was surprised at this but listened intently. After awhile Ino brightened up visibly with what was a brilliant idea.

"Ok Hinata-chan...here's what you do..."

She studied his face and deemed his to be the absolute epitome of male beauty she ever seen.  
Sure Naruto and Neji were obscenely attractive as well. Sasuke was...well he had the beauty of fallen angels . Heartbreakingly beautiful and wanton at the same time.She yawned again. If it wasn't for the music pounding out from his high end stereo surround system she would have closed her eyes and took a nap the sun felt so good on her skin. She sat up and stretched.

Sasuke flicked his eyes to her briefly. "Are you bored?" He asked finally finishing arranging that one suit of armor just right. He stood back and surveyed his handiwork finally satisfied with it. He smiled when he felt her wrap her arms around is middle from behind. Turning in her embrace he held her close to him and kissed her hair.

Taking his hands from around her she led him to his black leather chair (his favorite) and pushed him down into it. Sasuke was mildly surprised when she walked away from him to fiddle with the tuner on his stereo. Finding a station that was appropriate to her plan she stared swaying in time to the music and turned around to him. She looked into his eyes and not stopping her movements she brought her hands to the zipper of her jacket and slowly unzipped it down...

* * *

Naruto had spent all morning convincing Kiba to accompany him to Sasuke's house. He didn't like Sasuke feeling like he had to do anything alone. The plan was to help him move back into the Uchiha mansion and maybe talk him into joining them out for some drinking. He reasoned with Kiba that whenever Sasuke came along there were ten times as many hot chicks surrounding their table. That was enough to secure Kiba's agreement. 

When they walked up to front door they were surprised at the loud music coming from behind it. Not that it was loud cause that was normal it was the type of music. Instead of Sasuke's usual angst riddled heavy guitar rifts and heavy drums. This music was slower and more heavy in the bass department.

"Something's up" Naruto said suspiciously.

"Wanna find out?" Kiba said with a conspitorial gleam in his eyes. Nodding Naruto led the way to the side of the house. Catching sight of Hinata in a window both boys froze. She was dancing very sexily to the seductive music. They watched as she peeled off her shirt revealing her emerald bra. Feeling light headed from the nosebleeds they watched her drop onto her hands and knees and crawl slowly like a predator cat towards Sasuke's legs (that's all they could see of him). She straightened up so that she was kneeling in between his legs, using his knees as leverage she pushed herself up so that she was once again standing.

It was when she reached behind her to unhook her bra...that Naruto found himself jerked away from the entrancing sight of her gorgeous body_ literally_. He was being dragged backwards by the collar. Shrugging out of Kiba's grip to avoid falling on his ass he straightened up and spun around so that they were both striding towards the exit of the Uchiha district.

"We don't tell anyone what we saw!" Kiba snarled highly disturbed at how aroused Hinata , his little sister,got him.

"Agreed." Naruto confirmed still dazed at what he saw. They walked in silence for several minutes both thinking of Hinata.

"Who knew Hinata could be so..." Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Yeah" Kiba cut him off

"That lucky bastard." Was all Naruto could say.

"...yeah"

Both boys decided they needed to blur the memory away with alcohol and headed off to their favorite bar.

**A/N: Okay so remember next chapter is the lemon so all of you who isn't interested please skip the next chapter and I'll see you next week for chapter 11! All my pervy readers...I know you're out there!! Please follow me to the next chapter...**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay everyone this is the lemon! Final warning if you don't want to read it back out now! Continue reading at your own discretion._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege.**

_

* * *

_Sasuke had seen the unasked question in Hinata's eyes. He felt the emotions that radiated off her delectable little body, the confusion, the desire and the frustration. It didn't seem right that he wanted to preserve her purity more than she did. Surely he was mistaken. Hinata was one of those girls that got married before knowing a man. That man would be her one and only for the rest of her life. That's how it's supposed to go right? 

But he found that every encounter it got harder and harder to keep a hold of himself. Hold onto his sanity when all he really wanted was to bury himself in all her sweet womanly flesh. Take her ,hold her down and ride her into the next morning. He had to remember that this was Hinata.Not the random slut he was used to. The kind he could sate his manly afflictions on and walk away from.

No, Hinata was special. She was _**the one**._ The one he loved for so long. The one who got him through so much when he was festering in Orochimaru's lair. She was to be taken with care. And not so much as fucked but made love to. He even had doubts if he could even do that.Making love it was a foreign subject in his experience. Sure the girls in Sound would whisper among themselves about his prowess. They'd titter and brag about their mind blowing experiences with him. Wether it was from his ability or the fact of _who_ he was...he didn't know. It's not like he really cared about their pleasures. Whatever techniques he learned in the bedroom he only learned in the interest of those rare missions where Orochimaru would send him to seduce someone for something. Sometimes they were women...sometimes they _weren't._

Hot shame rained down on him like a torrent of fire. Whenever he thought of some of the sordid things he'd done in the past it made him feel so damn unworthy of her. Like he was a filthy bastard to even touch her after all he'd done. The selfish side of him refused to relinquish what little bit of happiness he finally had within his grasp. Who was he kidding? Little bit of happiness? Hinata represented a whole lifetime of happiness. He promised himself he would make her as happy as she made him. If he had to spend the rest of his life proving it to her, her family and all of fucking Konoha...he would.

But it was so hard when she looked at him that certain way. The way she watched him like a cat tracking a plaything. Her gaze burned into him to his very core. Her attraction stoked his own. He was unsure if she realized how her interest in him flared something so primal and necessary that he was near tears at night thinking of her. It was all so...maddening.

Now here she was standing before him giving him_ that_ look. Swaying so sensually to the music now pulsing out of his speakers. He watched her seductive movements and realized that she was a natural dancer...a damn sexy one at that. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way her delicate hands removed her clothing slowly like she was unwrapping a gift with the utmost care. The way her hips undulated in time with the bass line of the song that enveloped her like a lover. Her gyrating form had him wrapped in it's own spell. He knew he was lost.

He knew without a doubt that she would be his this very day. Before the sun set he would be in her body and nothing could change that. It was a fact much like how Naruto loved ramen was a fact. He felt himself harden all the way when she dropped to her knees and crawled to him. The sight evoked the dominant part of him the part that lived to _conquer_. His blood boiled in his veins watching her get closer and closer. Only to stop when she was almost right in between his knees.

His mind pictured her there taking his manhood into her mouth and sucking him into completion. He let the image go knowing that he would teach her how one day. Just not today. Today was about more than sexual satisfaction. It would be the joining of their two bodies into one...a single object of **love.**

When she unclasped her bra to reveal her breasts to him he thought he would surely die of wanting her. Her perfect white globes were the most beautiful he ever seen, their nipples were a dark pink that matched her lips...they made his mouth water.

She climbed onto his lap and straddled him. Still moving in time to the music so she was grinding her most sacred spot onto his rock hard erection. Groaning he brought his hands to her ribcage and drew her to him. Their lips met...he demanded entry into her mouth with his tongue. She eagerly complied stroking the invading member with her own. He used the kiss to demonstrate what he wanted from her. It was raw and unmistakeable. It was undeniable.

She tasted faintly of sugar. As a rule Sasuke disliked sweets. Hinata was the exeption to this rule. He couldn't get enough of her taste he couldn't wait to find out if she was just as sweet everywhere else. He felt the hard points of her nipples poking his chest through his t-shirt. He needed to feel her flesh against his. Now.

Easing her away from him he made a motion for her to stand so he could divest himself of the offending garment. But she shook her head and took the bottom of the shirt in her hands and lifted it off of him. He smirked at how her eyes darkened with desire at the sight of his perfectly sculpted chest. Noticing how close her own chest was to him he took both mounds into his hands and cupped them. Using his thumbs he lightly circled her nipples eliciting a gasp and a soft moan at his ministrations.

Pleased Sasuke leaned foward and took one into his mouth. At first suckling gently on the sensitive peak then opening his mouth so that he could lick it with slow languid movements from his tongue. Looking up at her face he saw she was watching his every action. This aroused him further and he flicked the tip of his tongue against her nipple rapidly.

"Oh..oh Sasuke!!" Hinata cried out. Sasuke just smiled and turned his attention to her other breast. He could feel her center growing hotter over his hardness. He didn't know how much longer he could withstand not being inside of her. When he was done with the second breast he observed how she looked after his attentions. Her beautiful face was lax in desire. She looked like a wanton angel sitting over him, her nipples wet with his saliva.

"I can't take it anymore. I must have you." Sasuke told her with nothing but seriousness in his eyes. She could only give him a dazed nod still reeling from all the new sensations she'd just been overloaded with. He wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hold onto me." With that he pushed up against the arms of his chair using it as leverage to raise himself up with Hinata clinging onto him. Once he was upright she wrapped her legs around his waist. Supporting her slight weight by holding the backs of her thighs he walked them both to his bedroom.

When he reached his large bed he crawled to the middle on his knees still holder her against him. Then he gently lowered her so she lay on her back with him kneeling between her soft thighs. He looked down at her drinking in the sight. The way her eyes shone up at him with love. "You're so...beautiful." He hadn't meant to say it aloud but knew he did when she smiled at him and held her arms out to him. He lowered himself onto her and kissed her.

Before long he was kneeling again unzipping her shorts and pulling them off along with her panties. Taking a long look at her nude form he marveled at how completely flawless she was to him. He grinned when she impatiently struggled with the ties on the loose pants he wore. Taking her hands away gently he undid them himself. Watching her face carefully while he revealed his size to her. She gasped and he could almost hear her thoughts. Reading her face he knew she was unsure if he would fit inside of her. He wondered the same thing.

Parting her legs wider he settled his hips in the cradle of hers. Kissing her he waited until she was responding just as eagerly as before. When he thought she was ready he kissed her neck where it met her shoulder. He sucked the sensitive spot gently until she was squirming beneath him. Remembering vaguely that virgins first times hurt...he bit down hard on the very spot he was sucking on and thrust into her quickly as far as he could go.

"Aaaahhh!" Hinata cried out at the painful sensation at her neck and between her legs. Sasuke pulled back and looked into her face.

"Shhh...I'm sorry...just be still. Don't move." He tenderly cradled her face in his hands resting on his elbows carefully avoiding her hair. He wiped the unshed tear from her eye with his thumb and tried to smile down at her gently. "It always hurts the first time." He told her hoping to soothe her.

"I-I know" She sniffed trying to put a brave face on for him. Somehow the bite on her neck made his penetration easier for her.

"Do you want to stop?" Sasuke asked her hoping she'd say no because he wasn't sure he could stop. To his relief she shook her head.

"I want you Sasuke...don't make me wait any longer." He closed his eyes at her words and pulled out a little to push himself back in a little more deeply seating himself to the hilt within her. He repeated the motion slowly until he felt her juices coat him from the inside making it easier on her for him to continue the actions that caused delicious sensations to run thoughout his entire body. He groaned huskily when she wrapped her legs around him and clutched at his back with her nails. She herself was moaning and it was music to his ears. Increasing his speed steadily he was surprised when she beckoned him to move faster, deeper, to give her more.

Lowering himself flush against her again he grunted into her ear. She was turninghim on so much it was almost sweet torture. He whispered things to her that made her breath catch and her buck up against him trying to catch his rythm. He could feel the build up inside him and hoped she was near too. Thrusting into her forcefully now he felt her stiffen under him.

"Let it go...it's alright. Do it...come for me." Those words in her ear pushed her over the edge and he felt her insides squeeze him spasmodically. Feeling her reach orgasm clasping him tightly inside, he gave a couple more deep pushes and let himself go over the edge. He groaned loudly as his own release burst forth deep within her.

When they both stopped trembling he gently withdrew from her. Trying not to cause her any more discomfort. The harsh breathing of the two lovers were the only thing that could be heard in the room even drowning out the music that played down the hall.

Sauke couldn't believe how different this was from all the others. Sure he'd had sex before lots of it in fact. But this time it was with someone he loved and he knew that sex without it was just less. He was her first man and she was his first (and only) virgin. Knowing that she gave him something so special humbled him. He never dreamed that he'd ever get this lucky.

He felt Hinata shift to look at him. Turning his head to return her stare he saw her face rosy from their lovemaking, her eyes bright with happiness. "You are so fucking beautiful." Was allhe could say. She smiled at him and said the one thing he only dreamed he only dreamed about for years.

"I love you Sasuke."

**A/N: So...was it good for you? j/k But please if you're reviewing please take time to review both chapters cuz I'd like feedback on them as separate chapters. Also let me know if the lemon was okay. I hope I didn't make it too cheezy...it is after all my first lemon. I know it was all from Sasuke's P.O.V. I didn't plan to make it that way but it's how it turned out -shrugs- I wanted to focus more on Sasuke in the story anyways. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and only help to inspire more chapters! So please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello again! Whew this week was sure crazy for me and super great cuz I got so many great reviews! Honestly if I could I'd ask all my reviewers to marry me! lol! I wanted to see if I could write a halfway decent lemon and I guess I can. Yay! So I really didn't know how to continue the story this week. Aaahhh pressure! I knew I wanted to introduce a certain character that had mainly been absent so far but didn't know how. I hope the way I did it doesn't suck! My son also kept hounding me to get off the friggin computer already! So that didn't help. Who ever taught him how to talk like that to me is gonna get an ass whoopin! Oh yeah there's a time skip from Hinata's POV to the next section cuz waht happens in that time period was unimportant to the plotline. Anyways...without making you guys listen to my nonsensical rantings any further I will now shut up! ;p_

Thank you all you people who are favoriting and alerting my story! I'd love you more if you reviewed!

And as always my most deepest appreciation goes to those of you who DO review! Yay! You guys are spectacular!

emoazar,winterkaguya,kishi.tenshi,hyuga-suporter,mac2,Rei-06,TaichiSpirit,tartar12345,tranquilwriter,Gaarazlilmiss,stellena10102,Hikari no Tenshi,MOON CHILD SERENITY,Hinaxanyone,kinky-kitsune,MINKy307,layla18,kenshinlover2002,Housenka,a little girl blue,show.me.the.stars,demon scream,hinatalovesbadboys (love your name!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege.

* * *

**

Hinata found herself staring at herself in the mirror again. She didn't look any different... she didn't really feel any different. But she was a woman now. She watched the blush bloom onto her cheeks as she remembered how she lost her innocence to Sasuke. It hurt...ALOT. He held her close to him afterwards and whispered such wonderful things to her. He made her feel cherished. Soon he wanted to do it again and she let him, not knowing how to turn down the longing in his eyes. Because it wasn't a desire for sex she read in them but a plea for her love.

The second time was so much more satisfying. Without the driving edge of Sasuke's self-imposed physical denial it had been sweet and tender. She allowed herself to lie back and just enjoy the new sensations he teased and coaxed out of her until she was mindless in her own passion. In the end the second orgasm blew her into a mini coma. Le petit morte...the little death that Ino talked about on past occasions. It was...amazing. Simply amazing.

She wanted to explore this new aspect in their relationship further but unfortunately Naruto showed up just as she was leaving. He informed the two that Sasuke, Sakura and himself had a mission from the Hokage and they were to leave at first light. It would last for two weeks.

Hinata sighed. Two weeks without Sasuke...she had grown so used to being with him everyday. He left mere hours ago and she already missed him. He had snuck onto her family's property to her window before he left... to kiss her goodbye. If he'd had more time Hinata was afraid she would have tried to convince him into doing more.Which would have been stupid and reckless with Neji so close by. Luckily he was unconsious for Sasuke's spontaneous visit. She only hoped that the next two weeks would go by quickly.

In the meantime she would have to ask Ino about those special herbs she used to prevent conception. Because no matter how desperate she was, she would never try to trap Sasuke. Or bring a child into such tenuous circumstances. That was not an option ever.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Sasuke usually enjoyed when Naruto and Sakura were "not speaking" to each other. Because that meant he didn't have to hear either ones annoying voices. But now it was worse because not only did they still talk to him. They expected him to relay their petty messages to each other. Since he refused to play such childish games with them, they reverted back to bickering the whole mission.

The former members of team 7 were trying to set up camp for the night. They were now heading back towards Konoha after completing their mission to aid a nearby town with defense from bandits that threatened it's population. Sakura had a major role in healing the many injuries it's citizens received trying to stand up to the thugs.

Sasuke spent most of his time the trip home blocking out his two teammates by thinking about Hinata. He couldn't wait to see her again. He hated leaving her so soon after such a momentous step in their relationship. He couldn't help going to her to say goodbye before meeting up with Naruto and Sakura. He smiled when he thought of that last kiss. It was like he could almost still taste her on his lips

_-whoosh-_

Sasuke jumped out of the way as a huge ball of fire nearly incinerated him. Naruto, who was trying to light a campfire with one Sasuke's preferred jutsus, had overshot his mark and used too much chakra. Rendering the pile of logs in it's center to black ashes and catching his pack (that also held all the food) on fire.

"Smooth move dobe." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yeah fuck you!" Naruto growled embarassed at such a genin mistake.

"I don't like blondes." Sasuke replied not missing a beat.

Naruto stopped his inward cursing and gave Sasuke a sly smile and drawled "That's right...you like girls with dark hair." To which Sasuke snorted looking away refusing to blush in front of these two idiots. Sakura's eyes sharpened at the remark.

In fact she was about to clobber the blonde on the head when he grabbed her wrist tightly. "If you even touch me without my permission Sakura...well let's just say I never want to hit a girl but right now I could definitely hit you." with that he flung her upraised fist away from him but didn't back away an inch from the now wide-eyed kunoichi.

"Naruto go get more firewood. Sakura try to see what's salvageable to eat." Sasuke ordered taking lead in order to diffuse the situation from escalating. Naruto stalked off not wanting to be around his ex-girlfriend for awhile.

Sasuke squatted by the pit and began to prepare it for another fire. He was concerned that Naruto's attitude towards Sakura wasn't improving. But since the blonde ninja never let it affect missions Sasuke felt it wasn't his business to interfere. Sakura did afterall treat Naruto badly for years despite all his efforts to gain her love.

Sakura busied herself with her task. She shot Sasuke nervous glances. Something had been bothering her the whole mission and she was determined to clear it up now that she and Sasuke were alone. Clearing her throat she summoned up her best (forced) nonchalant tone.

"I heard the funniest rumor before we left Konoha." Sasuke just grunted not showing any interest in gossip. Sighing she continued."People are saying that you and Hinata are..." She stopped when Sasuke pierced her with his gaze at the mention of his girlfriend. "I mean...they're saying you..." she groped for the right words suddenly apprehensive of what answers she might find.

"I'm what?" Sasuke quietly asked his voice sounding dangerous despite it's softness. He was growing impatient with Sakura's sudden hesitation to finish a sentence. "Just spit it out already."

"Are you her boyfriend?!" Sakura demanded loudly. 'There! No going back now.' She looked at him expectantly wanting him to deny such ridiculous charges and call her stupid or something.

"No."

Sakura let out her breath in relief. She knew it was impossible for Sasuke to prefer that wallflower to her.

"I'm her **_man_**."

And just like that Sasuke sent her careening off her cloud to crash to the ground.

'What?!! NO!' Sakura refused to lose to Hinata! Sure she was happy with Lee but that didn't mean she wanted Sasuke with anyone else. She only started dating other guys after she accepted that Sasuke wasn't interested in relationships. She thought it was okay not to have him if no one else did. As long she was the closest, most important woman in his life...she could move on with her own.

"Why didn't you tell me?!!" Sakura yelled accusingly.

Sasuke sighed and looked her straight in the eye. "How many times do I have to tell you this? It's none of your concern." With that he continued what he was doing wishing Naruto would hurry the hell up so Sakura would get off his back already. She was acting way too much like a jealous girlfriend (which she would never be to him). God she better not start crying. He would just have to leave the campsite himself if that happened.

Sakura felt the earth drop from beneath her. Tears started to build up in her lime green eyes but she brushed them away discreetly. She was lost in her own thoughts for a moment.'But Hinata? Why her?!' Sakura had disliked the girl the moment she noticed her getting close to Naruto. Sakura only dated Naruto to show her ownership of his heart. Hinata had no right trying to steal it or Sasuke for that matter. Rage was simmering deep within her at the thought of the Hyuuga bitch.

Sakura's enmity stemmed from jealousy that reached way beyond Naruto or Sasuke. She had secretly envied the pale eyed girl for years. Her upbringing, her social stature, the vast amount of wealth she was raised in. Sakura knew she would never possess Hinata's grace, culture or quiet beauty. Her class. The way boys unknowingly gravitated to her defense. The way they would fall over themselves to do everything for her even though she never asked them to. In fact Hinata acted like she didn't want the attention that Sakura coveted.

Seething she went back to sorting through the food provisions in Naruto's pack albeit much more forcefully.

* * *

The next morning Hinata and Kiba waited at the gates for the returning group. Kakashi cheerfully told her when they were expected to arrive in the interest of promoting young love. Hinata was bouncing around in anticipation of seeing her lover again. Her lover!!! It sounded so...adult. But wasn't that what he was? The giddiness bubbled up inside her plastering a bright smile on her face. Kiba kept teasing her dreadfully making her blush and pout at him in a very cute way. 

Kiba was only there so he could get an early start on the usual debauchery he indulged in with Naruto. (a/n: Isn't there anything else these guys do but get drunk and get laid?) And to keep Hinata company ofcourse.

When the trio finally showed up Hinata just couldn't help herself she ran to Sasuke and threw herself into his arms wrapping both legs around his waist. He ,ofcourse, caught her and smiled in return before kissing her deeply.

Naruto and Sakura observed the two when they reached Kiba. The boys grinned knowingly while Sakura had an irate expression on her face. "What's so great about her?" Sakura said sourly.

Naruto snorted "What's not? Except maybe her taste in men."

Kiba nearly busted his gut laughing at this statement. Sakura rolled her eyes at the two boys and said something extremely rude and walked off. Kiba returned her remarks in kind saying something even more rude and much more explicit to her retreating back. Snubbing him she kept walking.

"What the hell did you ever see in her anyways to put up with that shitty attitude?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"I did it all for the nookie." Was the only thing Naruto said as the two youths walked into Konoha's walls.

They passed Kakashi who was leaving on his own mission. They greeted him and he waved back at them with one hand, nose buried in a green Icha Icha book. The silver haired jounin looked up only as he approached the two young lovers still kissing in the same embrace with Hinata wrapped around Sasuke like a baby monkey.

"You two are so kawaii! But maybe you should move this show somewhere private ne?" He smiled under his mask and kept walking.

The two jumped apart and started blushing at the spectacle they had unintentionally made of themselves in their eagerness at seeing each other. Smiling Sasuke held his hand out to Hinata.

Hinata knew it was only a matter of time before the world found out about the two of them but she didn't expect herself to be the one to out them. 'Well no hiding it now ' she thought to herself and took the hand he offered her and smiled back at him.

"So where do you wanna go?" Sasuke asked thinking that maybe she was hungry. She looked down demurely.

"Your house." Was the shy reply.

He was right 'she was hungry' he thought to himself grinning, lying in bed naked next to her, hours later. He watched the afternoon sunbeams play in her hair as she slept next to him. A strange feeling of deja vu came over him at the sight. Scooting closer to her he wrapped one strong arm around her waist and rested his head on the same pillow, his lips pressed to her forehead. 'Life was good sometimes' he decided. He'd never thought that before Hinata asked him to help her train that first day together with her. Now he knew different. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of contentment and let himself drift into an easy slumber.

**A/N: Whew! Sorry if it wasn't that great but I was super rushed and kinda blocked. I'll change it later if everyone hates it and I can come up with something better. Someone asked me what song was Hinata dancing to. Well I was writing those chapters to two songs only to "get in the mood" wink wink. They were Ayo Technology by 50 cent ft. Justin Timberlake and Chop me up by Justin Timberlake. Mostly Chop me up. So I guess it would be Chop me up! The version I have on my blackberry is chopped and screwed (cuz that's how I roll lol!) but the normal version is just as bueno! You can use any song if you like but those of you who are too lazy to use their imaginations like I frequently am can use that song as reference! Okay so that's this weeks chapter and once again please let me know what you think of it.**

**Reviews are the best things you guys can give me! So be generous!**


	12. Chapter 12

_It's me again! I feel a bit blocked right now and debated updating today. But since I don't want to disappoint anyone who might actually be waiting for this chapter. I tried to get my S-word together for y'all. I am starting to wonder if I'm writing myself into a corner. So far I think I'm doing okay but when I try planning out some stuff for pivotal scenes in the future I find myself feeling a little overwhelmed. So I hope this chapter isn't too bad and is a decent set up for what I feel the story has been building up to this whole time. Yup I feel the end is nearing (not right now mind you but sometime soon). _

Thank you everyone alerting and favoritng my story!

Please feel free to author update me...after this story is over I will be working on a side fic for the NejiHana of this story. As well as a sequel somebody convinced me to write (you know who you are!) The sequel will be for all of my readers who are fans of my Neji in this story and insist he have his own story. So some of my SasuHina lovers might want to just forego that one and leave it at that. It's sure to be even darker and may upset some people.

Also Muchas Gracias to all my kick ass reviewers! The reason why my story gets updated so regularly and in a timely fashion is ALL because of you!!!

winterkaguya,hyuga-suporter,show.me.the.stars,demon scream,tartar12345,Rei-06,emoazar,TaichiSpirit,MINKy307,layla 18, kinky-kitsune,kenshinlover2002, A True Dreamer,Gaarazlilmiss,Hinaxanyone,kishi.tenshi,PaleEnchantress,Housenka,Misfit7x10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has that privilege!**

And now...please enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

It was all too familiar ... Hinata was starting to become desensitized to now normal occurances of having to play voyeur to Neji's twisted lusty whims. This time when she focused her Byakugan she couldn't help but stop before blurring the scene in her mind by a high level of her kekkei genkai. She recognized the face on the body that was splayed open under Neji's ministrations. The woman on the bed rested on her elbows moaning loudly at the attention he was giving her between her spread thighs while he peformed oral sex on her. 

The act itself was scandalous enough to the newly sexually initiated Hinata. Her horror stemmed from the identity of Neji's lover ahe blinked in disbelief and confusion. She was looking at Neji pleasuring...Hinata herself!! Dumbfounded Hinata turned up her Byakugan and confirmed that the chakra flow in the woman's body was high for a shadow clone carrying a henge of herself. So that meant that someone had to perform and hold the henge for this particular tryst on purpose.

Suddenly it dawned on Hinata just who would be willing to suffer this indignity and allow such an insult on herself as a woman to wear Hinata's face while Neji fornicated with her. Sadness at her realization overcame Hinata as she watched the couple change positions in the other room.

"Oh Tenten..." She whispered as single tear slowly made it's way down one silky cheek in sympathy for the other girl and her futile love for her indifferent cousin.

* * *

"Ha Ha! Eat shit asshole!" Kiba screamed in triumph from mid-air to the gigantic dirt cloud in which Akamaru was supposed to be laying waste to his opponent in. The former members of Rookie Nine and Gai's students often got together for mixed training spars against each other. It kept them on their toes and excluded any one outside of these two groups. All the boys were engaged in a free-for-all group melee. The girl's sat on the sidelines watching the boys sparring giggling and cheering on various names. Hinata couldn't help but think about just how cute boys can be and smiled at Ino who commented at the hotness of all the boys to Chouji's disinterest as he polished off another bag of chips. 

Shino and Neji were the only two missing. Shino was abroad in Tea courting his bride to be in the traditional manner her clan insisted on in the contract. Neji was too busy handling Hyuuga Clan affairs to ever attend. Shikamaru sat leaning against a tree with his eyes lazily cracked open. From all appearances the teen looked like he was taking another one of his infamous naps but in reality he was observing, evaluating and memorizing the rest of the guys fighting styles, chakra control and overall fighting performances from tactics to execution of strategy. He had to admit that he was impressed with his fellow shinobi's competency. If ever there were a war these were the ninjas he'd choose to stand by his side in battle.

Just when the smoke from the ground started dissipating...Kiba's hackles raised in apprension as he finally noticed the familiar smell and chakra signature from behind .

"What was that again?"

Came the soft husky voice from directly behind him. Kiba turned his head almost in slow motion.

"Oh yeah... eat shit asshole..."

With that Sasuke brought his leg around from behind him and kicked Kiba higher into the air.

'Oh SHIT!!!' was his only reaction before Sasuke yelled out the death knell in this battle.

"Lion's Barrage"!!! Curling his body inward he took the multiple kicks trying to avoid letting Sasuke hit anything vital because he knew that bastard wouldn't bother holding back. When it was over Kiba was unconcious and Sasuke was trying to engage into battle with Naruto and Lee except those two by some fluke knocked each other out before he could reach them. Looking chagrined Sasuke stood alone in the field looking at his fallen comrades unsure if an accidental victory should be something to be proud of, given the dumb way he won.

Hinata watched Sasuke help up Naruto while Ino and Chouji (who was newly recovered from being knocked out early in the fight) tried to revive Lee and Kiba. She stood up and made her way over to the restrooms located near the training field they were using.

Leaning over the basin of the sink with her jacket tied around her waist she used the faucet to wet her hair hoping to alleviate the heat that felt like it was trying fry her brain in her skull. Squeezing the excess water from the heavy masses of hair that was curling becomingly in the humidity she straightened up from the sink to catch a familiar gaze in the mirror. Spinning around she faced the woman who glared at her with hate.

"Tenten-san." Hinata stated dreading the confrontation to come because she didn't want to hurt Tenten's feelings because Hinata found her to be a nice person if somewhat questionable in the choices she made for herself.

"What would Neji do if he found out about how you're carrying on with Sasuke Uchiha?" Tenten purred threateningly. Hinata stared at Tenten for a short moment before she made her quiet reply.

"He would do whatever he deemed necessary to permanently cement my future in his life."

It was the truth and Tenten realized the complete honesty in Hinata's statement. Tenten's composure broke and her face melted into a devastated expression. If Neji found out that Hinata was cavorting around with his most bitterest rival...he would take extreme measures to ensure that Hinata's fate was tied to him forever. It was a scary thought for Tenten. If Neji had Hinata the way he wanted her and planned to have her...Tenten would disappear from his life. She'd fade from his thoughts faster than dew drops in sunlight. She would never receive the love and attention she desired from the handsome Hyuuga. She hardened her expression and focused her attention on the silent girl in front of her.

"Your cousin wants to fuck you don't you even care?!" Tenten mistook Hinata's lack of emotion as a sign of acceptance of her fate with Neji.

"What my cousin and I want are not the same." Hinata continued to stare into Tenten's eyes with a stony gaze reminiscent of Neji's stoic nature. Hinata wanted to spare Tenten any unnecessary pain but she wouldn't back down or show fear to the weapons mistress. Sasuke in all their trainings had taught her that intimidation was always to be met with proud defiance in order to keep control of your reactions to the situation at hand. Getting emotional only served to confuse reality and provide openings for genjutsu and mind control tactics.

"You do realize the sacrifices you make in loving Neji don't you?" Hinata had to neutralize Tenten's aggression towards her. She took another page out of Sasuke's arsenal of fighting strategies and exploited the sensitivities and weakness of the opponent in order to shake them up instead.

"He will never give you children or his name. His time, consideration, and priorities are completely tied to the Hyuuga Clan. You are better off finding someone who can love you Tenten. Because what Neji is giving you is not love." The words were quiet but clear. Tenten broke out into quiet sobs at the finality of Hianta's statement. Hinata stepped around the crying woman and stopped at the exit. Without turning around Hinata gave the girl these parting words.

"Neji belongs to the Hyuuga Heiress and she is not me." With that Hinata stepped out of the restroom leaving Tenten her privacy to pull herself together.

After what seemed like forever Tenten left the restroom still upset but no longer crying. She decided to head home instead of facing the rest of the group and getting questioned about her appearance.

Neither Hinata nor Tenten ever noticed that one of the stalls doors had been closed the whole time. Quietly opening the door the stall a stunned but thoughtful third party stepped up to the mirror and stared at her own features amazed at what she just heard. Wondering how to use this new information to her advantage she patted her pink hair into place and pasted a self satisfied smile on her face before she left the now empty bathroom.

* * *

Once again Hinata found herself naked wrapped up in Sasuke's embrace as they lay together in the afterglow of their lovemaking. The secluded glen was golden in the afternoon sunlight. Sasuke had performed a impeccable genjutsu that led anyone close by away from where he and Hinata were located and masked any sounds they made (in which Hinata made many...rather loudly). Giggling like children they both wore extremely satisfied grins on their faces. 

Hinata found herself thinking that Sasuke was indeed a sex god, like his fangirls often commented upon in passing to each other. Even though she only knew him as a lover she guessed his capabilities must stem from being a lover of superior knowledge and experience.

Sasuke played with a blue black curl twirling it in his grip wrapping and unwrapping it around a finger as if captivated by it's texture and color. It was while doing this when he asked her the most curious thing...

"Do you want children Hinata?" It was said easily...almost too breezy to be genuinely light conversation.

"Ofcourse I do Sasuke...don't you?" Hinata was a little perplexed at his question.

"Do you want boys first or girls first?" Hinata glanced into Sasuke's face but his face was unreadable not matching his tone of voice at all.

Hinata thought for a moment."Well it doesn't really matter to me. But ideally, I like the idea of having a boy first so he can watch over his sister. What do you want first a son or a daughter?"

Sasuke smiled down at her releasing her lock of hair, cupping her face instead. "I don't care as long as they're yours." With that he kissed her gently before wrapping his arms around her more tightly and giving her a squeeze. "Although...I like the idea of spoiling a little princess that looks just like you." He chuckled.

"Does that mean you wouldn't mind marrying me some day?" Hinata whispered unable to hold the hope growing in her chest down. Sasuke could read the emotion in her voice. It blew him away...all his dreams were right in front of him. He could actually almost touch them. All these years...this feeling...this woman...this life he was too afraid to admit aloud...were so out of his reach for so long.

"Well...Duh." He tweeked her nose playfully. Hinata gave him a happy squeek and pushed him away to look him in the eye. Brightly beaming she kissed him happily. He let himself melt into the kiss and tried to pull her on top of him to go another round of passionate lovemaking. But Hinata pulled away and breathlessly held him from her with her hands on his broad shoulders.

"I wanna celebrate!" She announced loudly (a/n: well loudly for her anyway)

"I thought that was what we were doing." Sasuke replied trying to pull her closer to him to finish what they started. But she wasn't about to be put off or distracted.

"No! I want to do something to mark this occasion Sasuke!" She stated firmly. Sasuke sighed and let her pull away from him completely. He looked at her and kept his eyes trained on her face lest he get himself into trouble again.

"What do you have in mind?"

Smiling Hinata crawled up beside him and whispered into his ear. After a moment when she pulled away and what she said sank into his brain ...he gave her a smirk and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hours later a freshly showered Hinata and Sasuke exited the shop behind them. She wore an unsure look and he sported a smug but pleased expression on his handsome face. He slung an arm around her shoulders careful to avoid touching her anywhere below her waist and steered her away from the tattoo parlor towards Ichiraku's for dinner. 

She wanted to commemorate his unofficial proposal by getting a tattoo of an Uchiha fan the size of a coin placed on the small of her back at the base of her spine. Too low to be seen, covered by the waistband of her shorts.

Sasuke got a tattoo of a small beautifully detailed sun of a similar size tattooed on the back of his neck on the side opposite from the curse seal and just below his right ear. It was hidden by his hair which was a little longer than how he wore it during the chuunin exam finals. He preferred it that way because it no longer stood up questionably in the back at this length.

The couple radiated happiness around them that made fangirls gnash their teeth and old couples sigh at the sight of two young people in love.

**A/N: They seem happy don't they?...**** I've been blowing my mind up playing Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution on the Wii!! That game is so much fun! I usually play Sasuke even though Neji is alot easier for me to master! Go figure huh? I only unlocked Kankuro and Might Guy so far can anyone else tell me how to unlock more people I really want to play as Hinata! Oh yeah out of curiosity can anybody tell me where Sasuke's love of tomatoes comes from? Is it documented somewhere in the anime or manga? I'm really dying to know... I'm spending the weekend here at my Mom's this week so you guys might see another chapter this before Monday...if you're lucky...and I get inspired...but no promises! I am thinking about starting on my side fic and some other stories bubbling up in my brain! But I don't wanna get sidetracked from this one. So later gator!**

**Please drop a review at the door!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everybody!! So I got really frustrated trying to write this that I spent the most of the weekend thinking about it and thinking about it. Finally I found some music while trying to edit my myspace playlist that got the flow going again. I don't know if it's really bad. But I know that what I was coming up with before was... nothing...so I think it's pretty darn good that I was able to upload anything today. Oh yeah I also posted the first chapter to my KakaHina story! It's titled **Lolita in Love**. Please check it out. I've got some pretty encouraging feedback on it so far. I've unlocked everyone on my Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution game (okay my son unlocked most of them but I unlocked Hinata!) In case you guys were wondering. I really hope you guys like this chapter it was an extreme pain in the butt to write._

Thank you for updating and/or alerting this story!!

Thanks most of all to my reviewers! I updated today just for YOU guys! HUGSEVERYBODY

Housenka,kinky-kitsune,xamdramk,madteen66(9x),winterkaguya,emoazar,layla18,Gaarazlilmiss,STEVEO 352,TaichiSpirit,blueneko8,xXx13EMO13xXx,tartar12345,P.R Gurl,hinatalovesbadboys,show.me.the.stars,PaleEnchantress,KibaIsHOTT,kishi.tenshi

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has that privilege.**

WooHoo!!! On to the chapter!!!!

* * *

Tenten woke up with a pounding headache...probably from too much sake she surmised. Glancing at the naked man next to her in bed she nursed her head and swore under her breath. Getting up as quietly as possible, which was incredibly difficult due the amount of stumbling happening she managed to locate all aticles of clothing she arrived at the apartment of the notorious bachelor she had sex with last night. It had been fun...like it always was. This time she didn't want to stick around for a quickie. She just wanted to go home take a shower and evaluate her life once again. What Hinata had told her earlier still fresh in her mind and her pride was still smarting to the cruel truth in the other girl's words. Hastily getting dressed half hazardly she scribbled a note on the pad next to the phone on the nightstand. She gave the man a quick peck on his temple and stroked his brown hair gently. 

"See you around Genma."

She quietly left the apartment and sprinted from rooftop to rooftop towards her own home. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten so drunk. But she had a feeling that sake was in her future again today.

* * *

Sakura stared at the young couple sitting at the ramen bar a few stools away from her. On her left she could hear her fiance extolling on and on about his rigorous daily workout to one of his students. But on her right...Sasuke sat not facing the counter but away from her towards Hinata. He was slumped in the stool , more like he was leaning against it rather than sitting on it. One arm bent and resting his elbow on the counter holding out a cup of tea for Hinata to sip from. The other arm thrown over her left shoulder casually. They both had their heads bent towards each other. Hinata perched at the edge on her stool much like Sasuke was. Except she held herself stiffly. 

Sakura gritted her teeth. 'Why the hell are you with her Sasuke'? She asked in her mind. Sakura couldn't help the bitter taste of jealousy filling her mouth like rotten fruit. Taking a closer look at her competition. Because any and all women were competition to Sakura especially where Sasuke was concerned. She observed the slight flush on Hinata's face as Sasuke nuzzled her ear. Giggling quietly Hinata's eyes darted around the ramen stand pushing Sasuke away half-heartedly muttering something about ..."people can see".

Sasuke just continued doing what he pleased with a "Let them see."

Thankfully for Sakura their order was ready and the couple broke apart to give their meals full attention. Glancing at Lee, Sakura gave him a soft smile when she realized he was talking to her but didn't reply because she had absolutely no idea whatsoever what he had said. Apparently it wasn't that important because he just squeezed her hand and turned back to his student. Letting her concentration wander back over at Sasuke and Hinata she nearly gagged when Sasuke had demanded a taste of Hinata's ramen and insisted she feed it to him. Three attempts and a messy faced Sasuke later the boy laughed and mopped up his lower jaw with a paper napkin.

Sakura shifted her gaze to Hinata. She observed how Hinata seemed so at ease with Sasuke. The easy way she just casually touched him...alot. 'What the HELL?' Sakura's inner crazy alternate ego screamed...'What gives her the right to go around touching Sasuke?! Like she has a claim?!!' Sakura's hand fisted in her lap. She had to get Hinata away from Sasuke.

Thinking back on the conversation she 'overheard' between Hinata and Tenten she tried figuring it all out. All she knew was that Tenten was upset that Neji had a hard on for Hinata..ew...that Neji would do something drastic to be able to screw her...double ew...and that Hinata didn't reciprocate his feelings so... she would hate having to be stuck with him for the rest of her life...HA! That was what Sakura needed to do! Inform Neji about Hinata's whorish behavior with Sasuke. And...CHA...problem gone. Now all she needed to do was find an opportunity to talk with the Hyuuga. Satisfied that she now had some sort of plan separating THE SLUT from Sasuke she started eating her now cold ramen with a gusto.

* * *

It was getting dark in Konoha when Naruto and Kiba invited the two back out to the spots bar. Sasuke didn't really feel like going but knew Hinata wanted to. Because once again (and conveniently so ) Neji was on an ANBU mission. Sasuke had previously considered joining ANBU but with the grueling schedule Neji had he wasn't so sure. The two lovers followed behind Naruto and Kiba as they entered the dim and smoky room. Several other ninjas were milling around socializing. Genma and Kakashi (who had _two _women hanging off him) played pool, Gai was occupied playing darts with Lee, Shikamaru was passed out at a table sitting across Ino and Chouji who were making out. Hinata saw Tenten walking towards the restrooms. 

As soon as they walked in a group of girls ran up to Naruto and Kiba glomping them.

**"Naruto-kun!!! Are you ready to give me that 2nd date yet?"**

**"Kiba why haven't you called me?!"**

**"Buy me a drink handsome and I'll give you a night to remember!"**

That last was from Anko who winked lasciviously at the two young men. Naruto smile at the young woman hanging from him and gently extricated himself from her making soft apologies. Kiba shrugged out of his stalker's grip and snarled somethinig about getting a restraining order. Both of them ignored Anko cuz they both knew she'd just drink them under the table and go home with some other ninja...probably Ebisu or Iruka. Both Naruto and Kiba failed miserably to get the wild kunoichi in bed and truthfully Kiba was afraid he'd walk away with a disease or something.

Another girl who was bolder than the rest hooked her arms around Sasuke and purred into his ear.

"All alone honey? I can keep you company."

Sasuke gave her a stern look and and stepped out of her embrace wrapping an arm around Hinata.

"Sorry I'm not alone." was his curt reply.

Hinata stared the girl down coolly until the woman walked away away sulking. The quartet made their way to the bar. Sasuke ordered two cups of sake. Naruto ordered beer and was eyeing a waitress who was smiling at him flirtatiously and Kiba stared at the tv mounted overhead trying to watch the action going on in the boxing match that was on.

Sasuke held up the cup of sake for Hinata like he did with the tea earlier. He quietly told her it would dull the pain from the tattoo and she eagerly drank some after he said that. Sasuke smirked at how red her cheeks became after just one very big sip of the drink. Gulping down his like a pro he ordered himself more. He looked around the bar and decided he wasn't having so bad of a time. With Hinata here he didn't feel so alone the crowd. He enjoyed spending time with her outside of the bedroom. He never felt that way about any other girl in his life. He loved watching her reactions at being around her friends and how happy she looked. Hinata was a good little girl from a wealthy family who was extremely over-protected and sheltered most of her life. Sasuke smirked at being the one who ultimately currupted her. Staying out at night and the unbelievable sex! Sasuke briefly wondered if this all just a little too good to be true. When Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, every single thought in his head fell into blackness.

Naruto jostled Sasuke's arm discreetly. Sasuke turned himself and Hinata around so that he could see Naruto but not relinquishing Hinata's lips. Naruto saw one eyebrow raised in question. If Naruto were ever asked when he's seen Sasuke the most irritated...and believably Naruto has seen very many expressions of it from being the one to annoy him in the first place. He would say right now was the most irritated that he** ever** seen Sasuke.

"I thought you guys were trying to keep a low profile?" The blonde said just to make sure Sasuke realized that people were starting to notice the two teenagers kissing at the bar. Sasuke rolled his eyes but gently pulled away from Hinata and smiled down at her encouragingly. Hinata blushed and stared at his chest shyly. He turned her with him to face Naruto so they could all talk together. Naruto grinned at Hinata winningly and she blushed tomato red. Sasuke started talking to Naruto about...ramen... to get him to stop grinning at Hinata like an idiot.

_Hours Later..._

It was really late when the four friends stepped outside the bar. Sasuke holding Hinata walked a little way from Naruto and Kiba who were sayiing goodnight to two girl's they just met...exchanging numbers and making plans. He stopped right before the alley and leaned against a light post rubbing Hinata's arms through her jacket to fight off the sharp chill in the air at night. Pulling her in close to him to stand between his legs he snuggled her tightly. She held him tightly and buried her face in his neck making him squirm from being tickled accidently.

Suddenly a man swiftly emerged from the alley looking away from the couple and rushed off down the empty streets. Confused Hinata stared up at Sasuke while he watched the opening of the alley for awhile. Sure enough a lean figure stumbled into the light from the dark alley throwing one hand up to shield her eyes at the sudden shock of brightness. Hinata gasped and the girl swiveled her gaze around to land on Hinata standing there with Sasuke holding her. Tenten mouth curled in a fake smile that almost looked mean and finished straightening her clothes and pulling her skirt down lower. Once she was set right she walked over to the couple and smiled up at Sasuke who returned the look with disinterest.

"What's so special about her huh? You should find yourself a nice girl...not me...oh no I am far from a nice girl. You're Sasuke Uchiha aren't you? Why waste time on somebody who's only using you." She said tauntingly reeking of alcohol and sex.

Hinata pushed away from Sasuke and stomped over to the girl weaving on her feet. "Tenten shut up! Go home and sleep it off!" The two girl's were face to face now even if Hinata had to look up at Tenten. Tenten stared down at the petite girl and looked foward to breaking her in half.

Naruto and Kiba rushed over to stand next to Sasuke wide-eyed and...eager? (a/n: those pigs!!!) They held their breaths when Tenten yelled out.

"Sasuke your little girlfriend is supposed to belong to Neji. Her family is giving her to him. She can't be with you if she's locked up in the compound fucking Neji...can she? She's using you to make him mad!! Does that hurt your feelings? It should!! You should...mmpoh!" Tenten broke off with sickening thud.

**_Hinata backhanded her!!!_**

"Oh My God! Did you see that?!" Naruto shouted excitedly. Kiba nodded and kept staring a feral and excited gleam in his eye. Sasuke frowned at the whole scene. Walking over to Hinata he pulled her behind him while Tenten straightened up with a raised fist but she dropped it immediately when she came face to face with Sasuke's reddened eyes. Sasuke's eyes returned to their normal onyx color...and he sighed

"Go home Tenten...you're sloppy drunk." He turned his back on her and caught Hinata's hand and tugged her away from the girl with a red handprint on her cheek and temple.

Sasuke stopped and gripped Hinata's shoulders tightly he bent to look her in the eye. **"Is it True?"** That's all he asked. And for one moment, a sliver of a second, her gaze shifted to the left. That was all and he released her abruptly. He just opened his fingers and straightened up. He had his answer. He felt a little dizzy from some heavy emotion pulsing in his chest building up to a crescendo in time to a pounding in his blood. He turned and walked to Naruto and Kiba. Leaving Hinata to stand there frozen in disbelief that the worst thing that could happen**...DID.**

Panicked Hinata ran after him only to catch him instructing the two boys walk Hinata home. He needed to go think somewhere. Kiba nodded shakily a concerned look on his face as he darted her with glances while trying to follow some other stuff Sasuke was tellinjg Naruto.

"Make sure you get her home Naruto. Find a way and make sure she reaches her room. Take her to her window." Sasuke told his bestfriend. Naruto grabbed his shoulder and gave it a brotherly squeeze.

"No problem Sasuke. I'll take care of her. You can trust me." He assured him. Hinata watched Sasuke walk away without a looking at her.

"Sasuke.." Hinata was stopped by an arm being thrown companionably around her shoulders.

"Just let him cool down a little bit okay Hinata?" Naruto said gently. "Maybe he'll be feeling better and ready to talk tomorrow."

Hinata gave him a nod and smiled sadly...she could feel the build up of tears in her eyes that blurred her vision the whole way home. She let Naruto guide her by the shoulders while Kiba held the hand closest to him. The three teenagers were silent the whole walk there.

Getting Hinata back into her house was easy since Hinata was such an expert at sneaking in and out of home now. Kiba stood at the base of the tree next to her window while Naruto helped navigate and pull her up since she was still dazed and out of it from the whole upsetting scene. Once she was safely standing on the inside of the room and Naruto was perched on the branch outside it. He grabbed her hand that rested on the sill and looked her in the eye with worry.

"I'm really sorry Hinata...I hope everything works out between you and Sasuke teme...I don't know what happened tonight but I'll always be there if you need a friend." He said caringly.

Hinata sniffed and nodded at him before closing the window and the curtains. Unable to hold the tears in any longer but not wanting him to see her cry. She layed down on her bed and gripped one fluffy pillow tightly and cried into it's softness silently.

Naruto dropped to the ground soundlessly and looked at Kiba assuringly answering the dog nin's unasked question if wether Hinata was okay or not.

"Let's go."

The two boys made identical handsigns and 'poofed' out of the Hyuuga property leaving quickly dissipating thin vapors of smoke behind.

**A/N: Okay boys and girls...that was chapter 13! I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you're thinking. And once again...please Please PLEASE...read and review Lolita in Love. I will be updating that fic secondary to this one. But since this one is almost over it won't be too long before that one gets my attention. And I'll still be working on the NejiHana sidefic. It might be a ONESHOT though...shrugs.**

**Give me some REVIEWS Baby!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Gee I really made some of you guys mad huh last chapter? I didn't mean to make everyone hate Tenten...I was just thinking that she was really sad and ashamed at how Neji's been treating her. To see the very person you envy and blame for not getting what you want most...the one who pointed it all out to you in the first place...might make you do something crazy especially if you're drunk! So sorry about that guys. I've been getting reviews that have been hitting my plotline plans right on the mark and I've been trying to work out the details for the sequel to this story in my head...that I have come to the realization that I need to change things up a little. All I can say is...nothing that hasn't been written yet has been set in stone. The only thing that is definite is that Sasuke and Hinata end up together and they're happy. Tha's all I'm gonna say. So no matter how many red herrings are in the story...I'm gonna try to surprise you guys with how it all works out. Okay I'm lying I'm gonna just write whatever comes out. Cause I'm totally buggin now...you guys want action and ass kickin fight scenes and I'm scared I am gonna screw all that up and haven't really any clue what to do to prevent this from happening. Sooo...let's keep our fingers crossed that I can pull some good stuff outta my head to end the story with._

_Okay that said (sorry this Author's Note is getting long)...I got over 200 reviews!!!Yay me!!! Uhh Yay all my reviewers too! I decided to celebrate like I did with my 100+ reviews!! Yes that means a lemon!! It's also an apology to everyone who is mad at me. I hope you like it...It's different from the other one. So if you don't want to read it...just be sure stop reading towards the end. You should be able to tell when it's coming. I'm sorry I can't write another chapter with it. It's like 5:30 am here!! But to be fair...this chapter is hella long, for me anyways! So I hope you like it..._

Thank you everyone who is alerting/favoriting me or my story.

Thanks most of all is to my reviewers!! Yay!! I love you guys! No really! I do!!!

MINKy307,kenshinlover2002,mac2,ilovekoga,Gaarazlilmiss,winterkaguya,Rei-06,kinky-kitsune,TaichiSpirit.salote,emoazar,madteen66,hinatalovesbadboys,show.me.the.stars,hyuga-suporter,Zetnnik,kishi.tenshi,A True Dreamer, layla18,allycat,MOON CHILD SERENITY,-TataBR, Cursed Feelings, Housenka,Gaaragirl2020,Temari Subaku Nara

Thanks for continuing to stick with me and my story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has that privilege.**

Chapter 14!!!

* * *

Hinata stood in front of the faded red door of the apartment in one of the more rundown buildings in the center of the village. It had been 13 days since she last saw Sasuke. Everyday she looked for him, and she knew he was aware of the fact because she never found him. Kiba told her she was better off. Naruto would skirt around the question and beat a hasty retreat whenever she was around. Sakura gave her smug looks and made snide remarks under her breath which Hinata heard anyway. Making her hand itch to slap the other girl's face. Neji left her alone when she told him that she was feeling out of sorts due to an abnormally heavy period. Ino talked her ear off everyday in attempts to keep her mind off of one broody ninja. Hinata appreciated all of her friend's efforts but she needed to talk to Sasuke.

She needed to explain to him...needed to make him understand. She didn't mean to hurt him. She just needed him. At first...it might have been only for her own purposes. But now she realized she had fallen in love with him. Fallen in love with the way he made her feel safe. Safe and loved. She fell in love with the way he looked at her. She fell in love with the heart that beat within it's perfect shell. It was killing her to think he might believe otherwise. She couldn't bear thinking about him believing Tenten's ignorant half-truths.

Didn't she deserve the right to defend herself and speak her side? She had to find him. She just had to! She needed to see Naruto. He knew where Sasuke was or rather he knew how to find him. But now standing in front of his door...she wasn't so sure if she should knock. It had been so long since she had been to his apartment. The last time she was here they were making plans to go to the movies (as friends ofcourse) the next day Naruto told her that he couldn't be her friend anymore because his girlfriend thought they spent too much time together. It felt odd even just standing here.

Squaring her shoulders she rapped on the door loudly. No answer. Frowning she activated her Byakugan and saw him lying in bed snoring loudly dangerously close to drooling all over himself. Deactivating her Byakugan she pounded on the door as loudly as she could. There was a thump and a curse. Footsteps...another thump immediately followed by a crash... even more cursing this time louder. Finally the door swung open and a red eyed hung over Naruto snarled a loud **"WHAT?!!"** right in her face.

Cringing Hinata bowed to him "G-Gomen nasai Naruto-san! I'm really really sorry to bother you! But I really need to find Sasuke!" Hinata looked up at him through her lashes. Blinking Naruto turned two shades redder than normal. First because he yelled at Hinata-chan and now she looked all scared of him. And second because he was standing in his doorway in front of her with nothing but his orange threadbare blanket wrapped around his waist.

"It's okay Hinata...why don't you come inside and wait while I change into something more appropriate for guests." Naruto clutched the loose knot at his waist with one hand and rubbed the back of his head with the other. Ushering her inside he closed the door behind her.

Hinata stared around at the apartment while Naruto changed in the bathroom. It was still the same as she remembered. Just as messy. Kitchen sink full of dishes. Waste basket overflowing with instant ramen styrofoam bowls and cups. Clothes strewn everywhere. She wondered if it had been halfway neat the months Naruto spent with Sakura. 'Probably spent time at_ her_ apartment 'Hinata thought to herself. A picture sitting on the coffee table caught her eye. It was a picture of team 7 when they were all genins. Sakura had her arms wrapped around one of Sasuke's even though he was turned away from her. She wore a bright smile. Naruto had a hand clasping Sakura's shoulder and made a peace sign with the other hand smiling widely. Sasuke smirked at the camera mischieviously. Hinata picked up the picture frame and studied Sasuke's features. She felt so pathetic to be so desperate that a picture of him..._one taken 5 years ago no less_...made her feel so emotional.

"That was taken after my birthday when we were on a mission in Suna. It was the first time nobody looked at me on my birthday without hate in their eyes." Naruto said from the doorway wearing orange basketball shorts and a black t-shirt a white towel drapped around his neck.

Hinata put the frame back down on the table with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry you've spent your life treated so horribly Naruto."

The boy just smiled at her "It's alright Hinata...it wasn't **_ALL_** bad. I had Iruka, the third hokage and Jiraiya. All of my friends...Sasuke teme for awhile too." Naruto reassured her.

At the mention of Sasuke's name Hinata's face fell, her necked bowed and her hair hung around her face. Her shoulders shook as she brought her hands to her face. She struggled to keep the tears in check. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he closed the gap between them, gathered her up , stood straight up holding her close to his chest rocking her as if he were comforting a child with a skinned knee.

"Shhh Hinata-chan don't cry!!" Naruto begged her. When she heard him call her that again...the dam holding her tears at bay broke and she sobbed openly at the flood of emotion that washed over her. She had missed hearing him say her name like that. He was the only one who could say her name just that way and make her want to smile. She missed his friendship so much! She missed Naruto so much. They had been very close for a long while before Sakura came and ruined it all. Naruto started to panic at the increase of weeping and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Oh Naruto-kun... I'm an awful person...I'm just horrible!..."

Hinata found herself telling him the whole story. Hiccuping the whole time, the arrangement her family had made for her came pouring out. The relief of telling someone rivaled the guilt in divulging Clan Business and exposing Neji's twisted fascination with her. She told him everything she should have told Sasuke. Things that she was too ashamed to tell Sasuke because she was scared he would find her as disgusting as she felt because of Neji.

The whole time Naruto held her hand and listened to her not interrupting her once. ( a/n : A major feat for Naruto). When she was finished she looked up at him and saw Naruto's eyes were just a shade more slanted than normally ,his whisker markings a little more pronounced than usual. The boy was trembling with anger at how Hinata had described the indignities Neji forced upon her.

"Hinata! He can't get away with all that! It's not right..." Naruto growled. Hinata gasped and gripped Naruto's arms tightly.

"No Naruto!! You can't do anything about it! Even Hokage-sama can't interfere with Clan affairs. If you make trouble it'll come back to me!! Please Naruto! My father worked so hard for this chance for me . They'll take it all away..." Hinata was nearly in tears again. Naruto calmed down a little but promised himself he was gonna do something about how the Hyuugas handled their business when he was Hokage.

"If only I could tell Sasuke everything. I want him to know that I wasn't just using him. I..I really love him Naruto-kun!!" Hinata whispered almost shocked at this fact herself. "Enough to let Neji have his way...if it means that Sasuke could really know my true feelings." She broke into another crying jag.

Naruto just held her to him again and rocked her some more. It wasn't long before she grew heavier in his arms. Feeling the tension slowly seep from her body he looked down into her sleeping face. She looked so weary and worn out from all the stress and crying. He gently lay her down on the couch and covered her up with the throw draped over it's arm rest. Silently he made his way towards the door with a grim expression on his normally sunny face. He needed to have a talk with his bestfriend...even if he had to knock him out and tie him up to have it.

* * *

_Thwip...thunk...thwip...thunk...thwip..thwip..thunk..thunk_

Sasuke threw his shuriken at a mannequin mechanically. His thoughts remained largely on Hinata. It was all he thought about the past couple of weeks. He felt so angry still. She lied to him...the one person he felt he could trust completely. The only one he ever **let in**. He knew that things were going too good for him. _He knew it! _How could he have been so stupid?! She was way too good for him. He didn't deserve her. He thought that they were falling in love...what a fuckin' joke!

Anger surged through him at that thought. 'No **_she_ **didn't deserve** _him_!**' He put himself out there for her. He was open and trusting and she was lying the whole time! Pretending to love him. It made him sick inside. Because he knew that deep down inside he still loved her.

Rage had kept him away from her at first. Pride made him stay away. He didn't want to see her face that looked at him lovingly when she was laughing at him inside the whole time. He didn't want to hear her voice say sweet words to him through the lying lips he kissed so reverantly.

Sasuke sighed...he was pathetic. Stiffening he threw more shuriken at the mannequin. "What do you want Naruto? I told you I don't want to deal with anybody but the hokage and only for missions right now." He said emotionlessly without turning around to face the blonde boy standing behind him.

"How long are you gonna punish Hinata-chan?"

"She's no better than Sakura." Sasuke growled spinning around to face Naruto. In half a breath he found himself getting launched through the air to land with a thud against a tree. Taken by complete surprise he didn't register what was happening until he was looking down at Naruto who was holding him up against the tree by his shirtfront.

"Hinata-chan is nothing like Sakura!!! Does Hinata ever make you do anything that would compromise your self worth? Does she use you to buy her things she can easily afford herself but wants you to pay for? Does she use sex against you to get herself out of a fight she knows she's losing? Or to keep you from leaving? Huh?! No!! She doesn't! Hinata-chan is the very best person ever. But you already knew that or else you wouldn't be so in love with her! Cut her a break man! She's still human!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him but didn't make any move to extricate himself from Naruto's grip.

"She's using me Naruto. She lied to me. She betrayed me. It's over." Sasuke monotoned.

"Is she using you when she's put her feelings on the line, right along with yours?" Naruto shook him like a ragdoll in frustration. "Is this all just a game to you? Is that all **_she_** is?!" Naruto felt his composure slipping as his teeth sharpened.

"If it is...it's a game I won before you even knew we were playing." Sasuke finally shoved the other boy from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now the kyuubi vessal was confused and he felt his true self gain a sliver of control over his emotions. Sasuke snorted at how clueless Naruto still was about Hinata's feelings for him in the past.

"You haven't even heard her side yet." Naruto tried to reason with him when it became apparent that no answer was forthcoming. "She's so wrecked... she passed out in my apartment from crying too much." Sasuke felt his anger rising at the last sentence.

"I. Don't. Care. Nobody makes a fool out of me. Nobody!" Sasuke's voice cracked at this statement. "Just go away...or go help her. Whatever you do... leave me alone." Sasuke said closing himself off as usual.

"Did you know that Neji's been trying to rape her since the chuunin exams? The one where he almost killed her? That her family is gonna put one of those freaky assed seals on her and let him? Did you know that she's not even gonna be Heiress anymore?" Naruto yelled out at him. Dropping his head in defeat at Sasuke's silence Naruto started walking away."You know if she came to me for help I would have given it to her for nothing in return. But she sought **you **out Sasuke."

"Why do you even care?! What is she to you anyway?!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto's back.

Naruto turned and smiled at him sadly. "She's my friend...but that isn't what makes me care so much. It's what she is to you that's important."

"Oh? And just what is that Dobe?!" Sasuke sneered.

"She's the sunshine in your life isn't she?" Naruto left him standing there alone.

Sasuke walked up to the mannequin and started ripping his shurikens free from it. Lost in thought he went over what Naruto had just told him. Hinata wasn't going to be heiress? Well that suited him fine. She couldn't be the Hyuuga Heiress if she was an Uchiha right? What the hell was that?! He wasn't actually thinking about crawling back to her was he? Still...Naruto said that Neji was trying to rape her...since she was 12. 'What the fuck is wrong with that sick asshole?' Sasuke felt his blood boil just thinking of Neji putting his fucking hands on Hinata.

This was starting to make sense now. She had chosen him to protect her from her cousin's dick. Well...why? That was absurd, he wasn't a hero... that was Naruto...she could've gone to Naruto and he would have helped her for nothing... Sasuke recalled Naruto's words. No... Sasuke was no hero. Sasuke was an avenger...but how long had it been since he even thought about Itachi? Weeks? Months? ...Since Hinata came into his life.

Was Naruto right? Did Sasuke put her up on a pedestal and expect too much from her? All he wanted was her love and she gave it to him. Was he really going to complain how he won it? Did this all matter in the end? He still needed to re-build his clan. He still had a chance to do it with his first choice. Why couldn't he just accept that? Because he loved her with all of his being and didn't want to be the only one in it. He wanted her to return the same feelings he held for her. Was this all just a tantrum from someone who was never turned down? Always given whatever he wanted from women? Fuck! It was less complicated killing for that ass ranger Orochimaru than it was dealing with his own feelings.

Could he really be so self-righteous about her motives? He got what he wanted right? Hinata and her affections. Her complete acceptance of him. So what if she hadn't been so forthright in the beginning? Wasn't he lying by omission by not making it clear to her that he was still going after Itachi if he gets a chance. That affected her fate too right? God he was so confused and fucked up over it all! Well Naruto was right about one thing...he needed to have a talk with Hinata face to face. Now determined to put these bullshit two weeks behind him one way or another he headed off towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside the slightly ajar door listening to Naruto speaking softly. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I tried to talk to him. But he's just too much a teme to listen and I'm too much a baka to use the right words to make him come. Please don't cry. I'm sure he'll get over it...someday." Naruto said feeling very upset with himself for failing her. Damn that Sasuke! The jerk was making him go around disappointing girls again. 

Pushing the door open all the way Sasuke glared at the two people embracing. He made a gesture with his head indicating that Naruto leave. The blonde boy dropped his arms from Hinata. "Hey! I'm not such a baka after all!" He smiled encouragingly at her. "Well I'll let you two talk. I'm going over to Kiba's for awhile." With that he grabbed his house keys off the counter he had just tossed them on and shut the door firmly behind him. Locking it from the outside.

Sasuke gripped Hinata's wrist."We need to talk." He pulled her into the bathroom with him. He let go of her wrist and turned the shower on full blast so no one (Naruto) would be able to snoop in on their conversation. He shut the bathroom door, locked it and leaned against it. Studying her leaning against the sink fo a moment he raked his fingers through his bangs."Are you using me to kill your cousin?" He asked point blank.

"No!" Hinata gasped shocked that he thought of something like that.

"Well I would wanna kill somebody who was trying to rape me for years. If that was the case you could've just asked." Sasuke said defensively.

He stalked towards her and backed her up against the sink trapping her there pressed against him. "Do you love him?" The hard edge to his voice was unmistakeable. His eyes burning down into hers.

"No." Hinata said softly.

"Tell me you don't love him!" Sasuke ordered sharply.

"I don't love him." Hinata complied immediately. It was true she didn't love Neji...not like that.

"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked softly...silkily.

"Yes!" Hinata cried out willing him to hear the truth in her voice her eyes pleading with him to believe her

Sasuke pulled the hair at her nape sharply exposing her neck to him. He lowered his head to her ear. "Tell me." This time the command was seductive. He trailed kisses up and down her neck and sucked on the skin behind her ear.

"I love **you **Sasuke!" Hinata whimpered with desire. All the emotions that had weighed her down this past two weeks instantly converted into lust by his actions.

"Prove it." Sasuke commanded her in way that sent electrical jolts up her thighs. "Prove to me how much you love me Hinata." He whipped her around and faced her towards the medicine cabinet. He pushed her hair over one shoulder and put his lips to her pulse points and lightly ran his teeth over the sensitive area while grinding his hardness against her from behind. Gripping the sink Hinata watched in fascination while he toyed with her.

Catching her gaze inthe mirror he gave her a sexy smirk and pulled the zipper to her jacket down. When it was open he undid her shorts, slid them down he legs and pulled them off her. He used a kunai to slice her tank top open down the front and cut the cups of bra at the center so they sprang free for him palm to his delight. Squeezing them firmly he felt her nipples harden against his palms. Taking her nipples between his fingertips he rubbed and flicked them until she was moaning loudly. Still watching her face display desire and pleasure he put his mouth to her ear again and blew in it.

"Does that feel good Hime? Do want more? Tell me." Sasuke dared her.

"Uhh Sasuke.it feels s-so good!...I want it. I want you...inside me...I _**need** _you!" Hinata begged him, need building up inside her.

Groaning Sasuke ripped her panties off her and tossed them on the floor. Hinata heard his zipper being pulled down and closed her eyes in anticipation of being filled to the limit with him. She felt him grip her hips in his hands hard. But he didn't give her what she wanted so bad.

"Open your eyes." It was a quiet order. Letting her eyes slide open she looked at him in the mirror. As soon as she did that...he thrust his whole length into her deeply."Oh yeah...You're so tight baby." Sasuke worked himself in and out of her with a deep strong rhythm. She was clasping him so sweetly inside her. The tightness and the creaminess made him lose his mind in passion. He picked up his pace giving it to her harder unable to control himself and take her slowly. This was heaven . Pounding her from behind like a battering ram he demanded her response to him.

Hinata was going crazy with desire. The sensation of his thick shaft pistoning in and out of her was mind-blowing! She put her hands against the wall on both sides of the medicine cabinet for stability while he took her even harder than before. This was nothing like their past consumations. This was raw-er and much more intense. Here in Naruto's tiny bathroom Hinata found the most concentrated form of pleasure she ever had in her whole life.

"Do you like watching yourself get fucked from behind?" Sasuke whispered into her ear deliciously. Her breath caught in her throat. Sasuke was thrilling her with his naughty words. She decided to tell him exactly what she wanted.

"Yeah it's turning me on so much! Fuck me! I want to feel you go off inside of me. Show me I'm yours ...Sasuke!" Hinata screamed out.

"Oh God...Fuck yeah...that's what I wanna hear." Sasuke grunted and reached around her to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves between her netherlips while he continued pumping. Hinata let out sexy staccato like squeals and moans and she contracted around him as her orgasm burst within her. He pulled her jacket up higher around her waist and stared at the tattoo there bouncing in time with his thrusts. This caused him to come violently, gripping her hips tightly to him as his release ripped throughout his whole body. When it was over he slumped heavily against her.

Long moments later he pulled away from her and kissed her sweaty temple. "I guess Kakashi was right...make up sex is the best kind there is." He said tired but happy. Hinata just giggled relieved that things seem to be okay between them again. Sasuke pulled off his shirt and kicked his shorts and boxers free. Slipping her jacket and the remains of her shirt and bra off of her he picked her up like a child and carried her into the shower that was still running.

* * *

_Hours later..._

Naruto let himself into the dark quiet apartment. Sniffing the air he didn't smell any blood...that's always a good sign right? Flipping the lights on he saw a note lying on the kitchen counter. Picking it up he recognized Sasuke's elegant script.

_Naruto,_

_Thanks for letting us use your apartment. We've worked things out for now so don't come banging on my door asking me what happened. I'll see you soon...Hinata insists that I thank you for her...for everything. Whatever that means. _

_S_

Sighing at Sasuke's note. He crumpled it up and tossed it into the wastebasket across the room. Something about it gave him a weird feeling. It wasn't until he was brushing his teeth the next morning when he found Hinata's ripped underwear in the corner of his bathroom floor did he know why. Cursing Sasuke out for using his house like a brothel. He smiled because he knew that his two friends were happy again...for now at least.

**A/N: Okay this time I wanted the lemon to be less romantic and more steamy! I hope I got it right! I also wanted to show more of Sasuke's normal behavior since he's been too nice for some people. So he's only nice to Hinata, really if you think about it. Umm once again I'm really worried that I'll be posting something not up to standard or something. It's stupid I know. But I really want you guys to keep loving my story. Oh yeah before anybody tells me they can't see Hinata doing THAT in a bathroom that's not hers or Sasuke's please keep in mind that they've been sexually active for a while now and that amount of experimentation leads to trying new things?Okay I will stop rambling now...or after I tell you guys to please read and review A Bad Dream! Also I want to try to post another chapter for Lolita in Love this weekend too. Beautiful Lie won't get another update until next weekend. Toodles!**

**Reviews are a writer's bestfriend!! (if they're not flames I guess lol) **


	15. Chapter 15

_Well..here it is...chapter 15. It isn't what I was hoping to put out...but I was struggling with a huge block with this story this weekend!! Last chapter was one of my favorite ones so far...and alot of you guys liked it too! Squeals Anyways...I am still working on the Neji Sasuke confrontation...I know alot of you guys are waiting for it. So just please bear with me and be patient. I gotta write it in a way that the sequel will be a continuation of the this one except from NejiHina's POV. Yes NejiHina...happy now **winterkaguya**? lol. I hope to surprise you all with this chapter...heh you'll see..._

_Also...I posted chapter 2 & 3 of **Lolita in Love **this weekend. So please check it out! If you want to...that is._

Thank you to everyone alerting/favoriting my story or me.

Thanks and Blessings to all my reviewers!! I'm sorry if I miss some of you guys but there were alot of reviews for the last chapter! If I do miss you...please know I love you just as much as the ones that did get noted. Here we go...

JaneDoe01,SasukeXHinata128,kishi.tenshi,puertorrican-babe,salote,layla18,Housenka,Rei-06,Doctor Kiba,wetto206,Zettnik,hyuga-suporter,emoazar,MOON CHILD SERENITY,kenshinlover2002,show.me.the.stars,mac2,madteen66,Gaaragirl2020,Kawaii Kabu,Masumi-chan,Hikari no Tenshi,TaichiSpirit,kinky-kitsune,Nimiko(wow you reviewed every chapter in one update span!! That is Awesome!!),A True Dreamer,animexxx,NanamiYatsumaki,Pandadachan(I loved your review the most this week!),Kitsune Cupcake,majinme,Cursed Feelings,PaleEnchantress( Ahh it's great hearing from you!)

Thank you for your PM winterkaguya!! See I updated so now you can stop staring at me and tapping your foot!! lol!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege!**

Ladies and gentlemen...chapter 15 is now available for you...

* * *

Sakura hummed as she closed her locker after her shift. She was in a good mood for once. She walked down the hall to the examination room Tsunade was using today. She was due for a physical and after that she was going to meet Lee for lunch. But that wasn't the reason she was happy. She was happy because Lee had casually informed her that he was going to be meeting up with Neji during one of his extremely rare responsibility free windows of time. Sakura had practically begged Lee to bring Neji along to lunch with him. Confused at Sakura's insistence that Neji join them, because he knew that they barely knew each other, he assured he would try his very best to convince the Hyuuga.

For awhile Sakura was content. She was under the impression that Sasuke finally dropped that pampered princess. But all of a sudden there they were...all over each other again. The stupid smiles on their faces. The way they would disappear with each other whenever the group got together. The way they would magically reappear flushed,disheveled and glowing. (a/n: okay Hinata was the only one glowing). Sakura knew that whatever fight they had was now over. Green laser deathrays would shoot out her eyes at Hinata if they could.

Sakura never imagined how hard it would be to get an audience with Neji Hyuuga. Without going to the Hyuuga residence and formally requesting an appointment with the young man...it was virtually impossible. When Sasuke and Hinata were apart...Sakura had let the matter drop. But now that it was obvious the couple were now in full swing she had to act on her first instinct and tell Neji. So it was divine providence that Neji would be with Lee today. She was going to tell him the truth about his whore cousin. If Sasuke got hurt...well she wasn't going to think of that. She was doing this for his own good. He didn't need a weakling like her holding him down. She would be there for him if he needed someone to turn to. Maybe this time he would realize that she, Sakura Haruno, was his soulmate. She couldn't wait.

Smiling to herself she opened the door to the examination room.Tsunade looked up from the chart she was examining. "Ah Sakura-chan...please put on a gown and lie down on the table." The hokage instructed her smiling kindly. Sakura nodded and returned her smile closing the door behind her.

"Hai... Lady Tsunade." She replied...she wished time to move faster so she could go meet with Lee and Neji already.

* * *

Sasuke cracked an eye open his head still half sunken into the plush pillow. His pupils dilated at the sight of Hinata lying next to him...sleeping huddled up against him. He reached out and pulled her closer to him wrapping one arm around her his hand curving on her hip. He couldn't believe he almost walked away from her...from this...was he ever gonna start learning how not to run away? Inhaling deeply he breathed her scent in deeply. He finally figured out what she smelled like...white tea and lillies. It was a light barely noticeable scent that lingered in the air around her...and him. In fact increasingly Sasuke noticed that they were both beginning to smell alot alike...a curious combination of his spicy woodsy aroma and her light delicate tea and lily scent...it was pleasant but noticeable...mainly to Kiba and Naruto. 

The brunette boy often wore a comically nauseous expression when around the two lovers. Naruto would smile gently at them when no one could see...that the smile he wore was a little sad. And laugh an act oblivious when they were looking. Sasuke sighed thinking about everyone's reactions to seeing him with Hinata again. Sakura was really stressed out with long hours at the hospital...so she was extremely extra bitchy when she heard the news. Ino squealed and gave him armfuls of flower arrangement to give to Hinata...all her favorites Ino assured him. Lee spouted youthful junk accompanied by guy. Tenten looked slightly relieved but kept her own counsel. Chouji offered to cook dinner for the four of them one night.

Shikamaru yawned and said "What a drag...I was thinking about asking Hinata out on date...oh well..." the lazy boy shrugged finding it too troublesome to even bother finishing the sentence. Shino...didn't really have a reaction...him being gone so much lately. But Sasuke and Hinata did get to meet his fiancee. She was a really shy girl that was very cute. Hinata's eyes warmed when she noticed how Shino's intended wife hid behind the quiet man gripping his sleeves tightly while peeking from behind him at everyone. Kakashi would often make some double edged remark jokingly but it just pissed Sasuke off.

Everything about his former sensei was pissing him off lately. Sasuke remembered the conversation he and Hinata had when they reached his home after leaving Naruto's apartment...after they "made-up" several more times that afternoon. Sasuke had been holding Hinata in this very bed just the same way he was holding her now. And he'd been curious about something...

"Hina? What if I didn't choose to came back to you, what would you have done?" He didn't know why he had to go and ask her that question...his mind must have been stuck on stupid from all the sex they just had or something.

"I don't know..." Hinata said unconvincingly looking at the fan desing on the blanket.Sasuke frowned...she's lying...she had a back up plan...fuck I would.

"You can tell me...I won't get mad..." Sasuke took her chin in his hand gently turning her head to look at him. Disbelief burned in her eyes. " I promise whatever you say I won't hold against you." He said solemnly.

"I guess I would have tried to see if the rumors were true about Kakashi liking younger women." Hinata's cheeks burned hotly. Sasuke let that statement sink in. Kakashi? Sasuke was totally thrown at the thought.

"Why him?" The tone in his voice conveyed that she would answer him no other option.

"Well...he's very strong...like you...he's very nice...not like you...he doesn't seem to attract drama...you have fangirls and Sakura crowding you all the time. I think he would be a wise choice...if you decided to reject me. Don't you?"

Sasuke mulled that over inhis head. Well if he himself chose to shut Hinata out of his life...he guessed Kakashi would make a sensible second choice. He was surprised it wasn't Naruto. He noticed the closeness that Naruto and Hinata shared after that talk he and the fox boy had. But there was something bothering him about why Kakashi...they both had the sharingan in common. But Kakashi always kept his covered under the head band. Like he kept his face constantly covered...Sasuke's eyes shot to Hinata.

"You know...don't you?" Hinata blinked up at him owlishly."You know what Kakashi looks like!!" Sasuke couldn't believe it! Even if he didn't see the features of the face...he knew just by looking at Hinata's expression and deep flushed skin...Kakashi was more than attractive to her. And to further irritate him...Hinata refused to describe, draw or just flat out tell him what he looked like. Saying some shit about it wasn't her place to reveal anything about Hatake-sensei's features when it was clear he wanted to keep it to himself. Furthermore Hinata was appalled at the very idea of violating anyone's privacy like that and was disappointed that Sasuke had even asked.

She then changed the subject by sticking her tongue in his ear...

Sasuke smiled at the memory. Feeling HInata shift in his embrace and whimper. Rubbing her hip soothingly, he quietly shushed her comfortingly. She settled in his arms and sighed deeply slipping back into slumber.

Sasuke was thankful that he was able to put pride aside for a moment and realize that he needed Hinata.The two week separation showed him that. He needed her like he needed air. Without her in his life he would surely choke on the bitterness of his life left in his throat. He knew that he had some very important decisions to make and measures to take very soon.

* * *

Sakura sat on the bench outside the hospital with a blank look on her face. Pregnant...she couldn't believe it. She was so careful...took all the necessary precautions. She was a top medic-nin! How could she get pregnant!? This news was ...numbing. She was going to have Lee's baby. She should be happy. Lee was a good man. He would make a wonderful father. He was dedicated and ambitious. He took very good care of her. Why wasn't she more happy? Because he wasn't Sasuke...if this were Sasuke's baby Sakura knew she would be over the moon in jubilation. If only...this was Sasuke's baby...she rubbed her abdomen lightly. Tears started building up in her eyes. 

Before she knew it she was swept up in a firm embrace. "Sakura-chan! What is the matter my princess? What has made you sad?! Only tell me and I will right it...no matter what!!" Lee's voice boomed in her ear. Sakura found herself staring at a mildly curious Neji. Blinking she rubbed her hand against her eyes to brush the tears away.

"It's nothing Lee-kun. Let's go to lunch." She pulled away and smiled at him reassuringly. Instantly brightening up Lee gestured to Neji.

"See I have brought Neji to join us just as you requested." Sakura nodded towards Neji in greeting.

"Haruno-san...I was surprised that you wanted me to join you two today. Lee made it sound like it was urgent." Neji asked her bluntly...he didn't really have the time to have a nice leisurely long lunch catching up with Lee and his girlfriend but he made time for Lee...this once.

Sakura pasted a bright smile on her face and told him that she just wanted Neji to join them for Lee's sake since the two never got to see each other anymore. Lee remarked loudly that he had the most caring beautiful girlfriend in all Konoha. Neji's opinion of the pink haired girl dropped a couple of notches for wasting his time. But he followed them into the ramen bar making it clear that he could onlystay long enough to eat and pay his bill. He was needed back at the Hyuuga mansion for a meeting in an hour.

* * *

Hinata woke up alone in the bed. Looking around for Sasuke she reached towards the edge of the bed to hook the nearest article of clothing to her. It was Sasuke's gray t-shirt that had the Uchiha fan silk screened in metallic red and silver on the lower left corner near it's hem.Pulling the soft cotton over her head she pulled her heavy masses of hair out of the collar. 

Since Sasuke was so much taller than her the shirt reached to just below her midthigh. She walked out of the room in search of him. Panic started to set in when she found herself all alone in his big house. Returning to the bedroom she found a note half hidden under the pillow.

_Hinata,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you alone but I didn't want to wake you. I have to meet with the Hokage and I'm not sure how long I will be so you might want to go home whenever you're ready. I'll see you as soon as I can. You know you belong to me right? _

_Sasuke_

Sighing at the wording she knew that last question was really a substitution for 'I Love You.' Sasuke still hadn't said those words to her. She wondered if he ever will. She had told him that she loved him. He seemed tobe extremely pleased to hear her say it. But he never reciprocated the gesture in kind. Instead he would _show _her how much he loved her.

She didn't ahve to be home for awhile yet she dropped back onto the bed a lay there enjoying the smell of him on the shirt she had on. She was so happy that Sasuke gave her another chance. She wouldn't let him down again.

**A/N: Well I am exhausted!! I hope you guys weren't too let down with this chapter. I just had to put something out for you guys. I know it's not what you were expecting. But believe me I AM trying. Hope everyone's Thanksgiving weekend was wonderful. I'll see you next week!**

**Please...review...please? **


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey everyone! Sorry I couldn't update last week. After Thanksgiving I couldn't log into my account from my BlackBerry for some reason. So I couldn't reply to any reviews or leave reviews (accept anonymous accepted stories). It really sucks because that really limits my time on the computer even more. Last week I just couldn't be satisfied with what I wrote so far and left it for some major brainstorming. I got this idea and wanted to try it out...you'll notice that the writing might be all over the place. I'll explain more at the end of this chapter._

_Also I will be back here tomorrow to work on Lolita in Love for all of you who are following that story as well. I am so into that story right now! But Beautiful Lie is my priority and therefore I am updating today for everyone who is waiting for this chapter!!_

_This chapter takes place immediately after the last one. So there is no time skip like usual._

Thank you everyone who alerts and favorites my story or myself!

Most especially my wonderful reviewers...I really love you guys and wanna say thanks for sticking with my story! Or thanks for giving it a chance (if you are new to it).

Kawaii Kabu,winterkaguya,PaleEnchantress,Pandadachan,mac2,Zetnnik,salote,NanamiYatsumaki,xXx13EMO13xXx,Cursed fFeelings, Temari Subaku Nara,Gaaragirl2020,Taichi Spirit, show.me.the.stars,Rei-06,kishi.tenshi,Housenka,Nimiko (you are awesome!),ilovekoga,MOON CHILD SERENITY(hope you're not grounded anymore!),Gaarazlilmiss,madteen66,SkyMaiden(you got mad reviewing skillz!),kinky-kitsune,kenshinlover2002,Nutty Natalie,Masumi-Chan,Punkey-Monkey

You guys are the awesome ones!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has that privilege!**

Heres chapter 16...Rock and Mutha Effin Roll!!!

* * *

The environment in the ramen stand was so heavy...at least to Sakura she felt like the air itself was trying to clog her breathing passages. Silently picking at her ramen she smiled at Lee and told him she was feeling just a little nauseous but was fine...really. She would give Neji hesitant glances and dart her gaze away back into her ramen bowl. She couldn't help but think to herself just how easy it would be to just causally mention to Lee how adorable and in love Sasuke and Hinata are. Lee would wax poetic about the youthfulness of their love loudly and Neji would know...he would know what his little scheming cousin was. But as she observed the easy smile Lee had for Neji and the casual smirk...one that Sasuke often wore around Naruto...Neji shot back at his former teammate and friend... 

She couldn't do it. She couldn't cause a rift in the relationship they had. Even if Lee didn't deserve any hostility from the pale eyed man on his left, she knew that Neji was definitely a 'Kill the Messenger' kind of guy. She still felt the aching tug in her heart at the thought of Sasuke's face. She loved him so long...all she ever wanted was for him to love her back in the way she loved him. She would do anything...and yet he chose Hinata. Someone who hardly did anything! Hinata had merely stepped aside when it came to Naruto. And yet it was Sakura...who did everything in her power to get what she wanted and needed to get done...that had to settle for less than what she wanted. It was so unfair!!!

Neji stood up abruptly putting some money on the counter saying how he really needed to go. Sakura watched him clap Lee on the shoulder and Lee beam back at the tall boy with long hair. This was it...it was now or never!! Neji turned back towards her and gave her a nod bidding her farewell also. Sakura stood up and opened her mouth.

"Thank you for joining us Neji-san. I hope that we will get to see you again soon! Maybe at our wedding ne?" Sakura said her voice trembling.

"Wedding?!! Do you mean it Sakura-chan? Will you really be my wife??? Yosh this is the best news I've ever had!!!"Lee said collecting her in big bear hug. Neji congratulated Lee and said he would love to come, but really had to leave. Lee was too busy hugging Sakura and crying tears of joy to really hear him.

Sakura stared at the retreating back of the future Hyuuga leader over Lee's shoulder. "Goodbye." She said in a small voice. But it wasn't necessary that Neji hear her. Because she wasn't saying it to him but instead to Sasuke. Knowing full well that their lives will never be intertwined in the way that she dreamed of for...well forever. Closing her eyes she squeezed Lee tighter in her embrace. Almost as if to try to pull him into her. So that he at least would always remain at her side.

* * *

Tsunade raised her head up from her scrolls as Shizune escorted a very grim looking Sasuke into her office. She raised her eyebrow questioningly as Shizune left the room closing the door behind her. It wasn't often the quiet young man sought her out. In fact ever since he returned he only came to her office, outside of mission retrievals, once. To apply for the reinstatement of his clan and all that came with it. 

"So Sasuke to what do I owe this pleasure?" Tsunade said putting down the scroll and folding her hands on top of it. She took note of how the last 'official' Uchiha member seemed to stand there as if weighing what words to say. She was slightly taken aback by the picture he made. He was always so sure of himself and forthright in his wishes. This was new and slightly disturbing.

Sasuke stared at the Hokage quietly. Finally he cleared his throat and said the last ten words she ever expected to hear come out of his mouth.

"What do you know about my engagement to Hinata Hyuuga?"

Tsunade's eyes widened and she sat up in her chair in shock. She thought maybe he was pranking her but his eyes were deadly serious. She wasn't aware that Hyuuga's married outside of their clan...in fact she was certain it never happened at least when it came to the ruling branch. She summoned up the marriage contract that the Third Hokage kept and was doubly surprised when one materialized on her desk. Rubbing her eyes she had a nagging suspicion that she was going to need a good stiff drink by the end of the day.

* * *

After ducking out of the doorway of Ichiraku's into the bustling streets of downtown Konoha, Neji carefully stepped over a puddle leftover from last night's cleansing rains. A flash of brown and black/orange caught his eye. Turning his head he saw Naruto and Kiba scuffling in the alley next to the ramen stand. He observed Naruto struggling to hold onto the feral brown-haired boy while Kiba growled and scratch at him. Next thing he knew Naruto summoned up half a dozen clones to help him keep Kiba at bay. Neji kept walking...he didn't have time to watch the two dumbasses brawling out on the street like simple thugs. Still mildly curious he wondered why they were fighting. He thought they were close...smirking he thought to himself...'Lover's quarrel.' Quickening his step he launched himself onto a rooftop to travel faster rather than navigate throught the the busy streets below...

* * *

Naruto cursed under his breath. 'This fucker's getting stronger' he thought to himself. 'Or rather he's not getting stronger...he's that damn mad!' Naruto decided thinking about why Kiba was so enraged. Hinata asked him if he was going to tell Kiba about what Neji was doing. Naruto really didn't want to have to lie to his buddy, especially dealing with someone very important to both of them...Hinata. It was already a week since Hianta and Sasuke got back together. Kiba was giving Naruto the third degree about what was going on with Hinata and that bastard. Naruto knew he was close to cracking under the pressure no matter how much he wished he could keep Hinata's secrets. He asked her if he could tell Kiba on the condition Naruto would keep Kiba from doing something stupid. Hinata agreed on the strict promise that Kiba not approach Neji or any of the Hyuugas. Hinata was afraid of the explosive combination of Kiba's hot-headed rashness and all the Hyuugas violent self superior mentality. 

And here he was...trying to prevent Something stupid from happening and having a hell of a time doing it. Well...he wanted to tell Kiba...now he wasn't so sure he should have. He knew he should have been a little more concerned about this outcome when Hinata appeared visibly relieved of having to tell Kiba herself. Naruto worked under the sooner you get everything over with the sooner you can move on to the next thing school of thinking. So it was the very first thing in the morning when a very tired but extremely satisfied Kiba was awakened from his date's warm comfortable bed to standing in the cold morning air still pulling his shirt on listening to Naruto's words buzz around his head like light static.

It was only after they started walking while he was zipping his jacket up that the jumble of words Naruto spewed at him sunk in. Kiba felt the red hot rage uncurling in his belly as he thought of Neji's pale face and Hinata enduring such...abuse. Like a flower unfurling, he felt his animalistic side awakening. Akamaru growled deeply next to him. Naruto who kept watch of his friend's face sensed the sudden in change in atmosphere around them before Kiba's expression turned. One minute Kiba was staring at him blankly the next...was a scary mask of fiery wrath. Before he knew it Kiba was sniffing the air deeply and Akamaru broke out into a run the oppsite direction they were facing and Kiba bounded off after him.

"Fuck!!" Naruto yelled into the quiet air of the sleepy neighborhood. Taking off after Kiba he tapped into his chakra generously to gain speed. Naruto kept Kiba just in sight enough to follow but he was having trouble gaining on him. It was only after Kiba landed in the alley that Naruto tackeled him to the ground. Growling Kiba flipped the blonde off of him and into a wall. Naruto turned and kicked himself off the wall lithely. Launching himself at Kiba again.

Naruto just wanted to subdue the other boy. But Kiba was past recognizing his close friend. All he could see was blood red emotion behind his eyes. All he could smell was the blood of the one he was hunting inside the very building he was being held against. All he could think was how something was keeping him from what he sought. Something was preventing him from completing his hunt. Something had to be dealt with now.

Naruto caught sight of Neji a split second before Kiba smelled the man he wanted to pulverize. Naruto summoned up his kage bunshins to hold onto the struggling furious ninja while Neji made himself more and more distant. Sharp pain shot up from his testicles into his gut. 'That motherfucker nailed me in the balls!!!' Naruto realized angrily before the pain could register into his mind and the clones disapparated in a -poof-

He clenched his fist and sent a punch straight to Kiba's jaw. If he had hit any harder Kiba's head would have probably came off. As it was the boy just crumpled onto the ground knocked out cold. Naruto fell just to his side a moment later close to passing out from the pain emanating from his precious jewels. He hoped to god no one came upon them while they were unconcious and felt his eyes slide shut. The last thing he saw was Akamaru whimpering in concern over both the boys fallen forms.

* * *

After arriving at the Hyuuga compound Neji quickly scanned the grounds for Hinata's presence. It wasn't unusual that she was gone at this time of day. But Neji wondered over her whereabouts frequently anyway. He made his way to the room the clan held all their meetings in. He took his usual seat next to Hiashi. Waving away the young woman who offered him some tea (one he had known sexually recently) he was surprised to see Hanabi enter the room with her personal maid. She caught his eye and blushed slightly looking away. Neji was baffled at her behavior. Hanabi NEVER blushed or looked meek. Extremely unsettled by seeing her this way he silently obsereved the rest of the clan council file into the room and take up their designated seats. 

He sighed to himself at how boring the meeting was going to be and hoped that it didn't last all day. Life as Clan leader was very prestigious but not very exciting. But Neji accepted this fact and was glad that he could still take on missions with his ANBU career.He knew that he would have to give that up soon to. But thankfully by that time Hinata will be enough of a distraction that he wouldn't need to go on missions to feel excitement. Briefly wondering what she was doing at that moment he heard Hiashi announce the beginnning of the meeting. Neji focused his attention on the matters at hand instead of his beloved cousin.

* * *

Hinata sighed in pleasure as she slipped into the soothing yet strong water pressure stream of Sasuke's upgraded bathroom shower heads. The water came from nozzles shooting out of the walls everywhere. She smiled at Sasuke's sense of luxury. Instead of having a decadent bathtub to take long leisurely baths in like she was partial to...he spent just as much if not more on an equally extravagant high tech shower system. With expensive marble tiles and built in benches in the roomy shower closet that four adults could shower in comfortably. He even had his music system wired into the walls that could be controlled by a waterproof panel. 

'Who would have thought that Sasuke would have a bathing chamber such as this?' Hinata thought to herself. Sasuke was very simplistic in his lifestyle and very savvy in his artistic collections from his weapons and armor to the framed ceremonial Uchiha kimonos that were displayed throughout the house. His home reflected his traditional ties in structure and decorating. Yet was conceptually modern in the gadgets built in to it. It was just another example of Sasuke Uchiha's impeccable taste.

Using his shampoo she inhaled the spicy aroma. She let the lather run over her body as the water jets soothed her stiff muscles. Running her hands over body and lathering herself clean. Memories of how Sasuke touched her body just a few hours ago made her smile and blush to herself. She was so thankful that she had him in her life. If she hadn't been in this desparate situtation would she have ever talked to Sasuke? Before all this started the very thought of him intimidated her. But now after basking in his brilliance. She knew she was addicted to his very presence. Like a drug he kept her enthralled. She never knew love like this before. She supposed somewhere in the nightmare of Neji's sexual pursuit of her there was a silver lining. It was Sasuke's entrance into her life.

* * *

Neji sighed in relief at the meeting's closure it only lasted a couple of hours. Standing up he stretched and followed Hiashi out of the conference room. Not taking notice of Hanabi watching him leave. Her inclusion into the meeting today was the formal announcement of the engagement between himself and her. Neji couldn't care less about marrying Hanabi, but it was the way to being Clan Leader so he nodded in deference to the congratulations many of the elders bestowed on him. 'Well why not? It was their idea afterall.' He thought to himself. 

Hiashi turned to him after reaching his office and excused Neji from his usual duties. Hiashi just wanted to be alone and think about Hanabi and what todays proceedings would mean to her in the coming years. Watching Neji's tall regal form walk off, Hiashi wondered how his nephew's and his daughters' lives would turn out from this unseemingly momentous day for them all.

Neji scanned around the compound for signs of Hinata's chakra and still found it absent from the property. Frowning to himself he decided to leave the Hyuuga compound again. Twice in one day with no missions...Neji could get used to this kind of freedom everyday. Just a couple of hours to do whatever he willed. It was a rare thing for him these days. Maybe if he walked around Konoha he's catch sight of Hinata in town. Maybe at Ino's flowershop he'd find her or some clues to her whereabouts.

* * *

Hanabi watched her future husband from the shadows. She was never really interested in her cousin before, aside from the respect and admiration for his accomplishments as a ninja and natural talent as a prodigy. But now...with their marriage looming in the future she couldn't ignore him. For once she allowed herself to be a silly girl and gave in to daydreams about the wonderful life she was going to have with her strong husband who would be the most important person in the clan. She was satisfied that she wouldn't have to marry a soft son from one of the Hyuuga main branch elders. Instead she had her cousin, a handsome powerful man in his own right. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of sharing him with her own weakling sister. The only thing that kept her in check with Hinata was that Neji wouldn't allow something to happen to her sister. If something did ,he would exact harsh punishment for such transgressions. 

Little did she know that she wasn't alone in watching Neji leave. Her own personal maid Akemi (a branch house member several years older than her) also observed his exit from the house. Just last night she had spent in his bedroom pleasuring him in all ways he asked of her. And while she knew he only used her for his own satisfaction and no other reason, she held onto the memory jealously... having developed her own crush on the tall young man.

* * *

Sasuke brought his hand down hard on Tsunade's desk. To which she merely raised an eyebrow. "This contract is a joke! Even if my father didn't sign it because of...unforeseeable happenstance..." Tsunade coughed discreetly at his wording for the slaughter of his family."...I won't sign this strictly because there isn't enough the Hyuuga's were willing to offer other than Hinata herself and her dowry!...Besides since two of the main parties to this contract are deceased... I can't be assured the statute of limitations for this contract." Sasuke stated sitting back down crossing his arms in front of him. 

Tsunade knew this was going to be a huge pain in her ass. What exactly did Sasuke want her to do? And why the hell did Shizune insist that Tsunade refrain from imbibing sake until all business dealings for the day were concluded? With these thoughts milling around in her head she watched Sasuke watch her agitatedly.

"So what do you want me to do about this Sasuke?" Sometimes the direct approach was best Tsunade decided.

"I want you to draw up and witness a new contract between myself and Hinata..."Tsunade nodded thoughtfully"...Right now." Sasuke finished watching her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. This would mean that she would have to accompany the Uchiha to Hiashi Hyuuga herself and start formal engagement proceedings...'Damnit.' She cursed in her head 'this is definately going to take a while.'

She called Shizune into her office to act as scribe for the proceedings. Shizune had a talent of making sure all documents were concise and all contracts iron-clad. While Shizune situated herself to write out the contract, Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

"How do you know Hiashi Hyuuga will let you marry his precious daughter?" She had no idea that Hinata had been discarded as a candidate for Heiress yet.

"Well if the Hyuugas are a stuffy as I remember...I have no doubt any other marriage arrangements will fall through once he learns his daughter isn't a virgin anymore." Sasuke put all his chips on the table...this marriage would happen no matter what, he decided. And Sasuke Uchiha always got what he wanted...eventually.

Tsunade glared at the young man for defiling a sweet genteel girl like Hinata but kept her silence. Afterall they were of marriageable age now. But if this little gem of information was going to come out in front of the Hyuuga leader then she should definately be there to prevent the murder of the last Uchiha known to Konoha. Itachi being considered a dead man in the villages eyes as soon as ANBU encountered him.

'Boy that drink is sounding better and better.' She thought as Shizune nodded to her indicating she was ready.

* * *

Neji strode away from Ino's shop. Ino and Chouji were away on a lover's retreat somewhere for a couple of days and he hadn't caught sight of Hianta anywhere in the village. He started to feel irritated as the the hope of spending some time away from the house with Hinata started to die in his chest. Deciding to see what Tenten was up to since Hinata wasn't readily available to him, he walked the familiar roads to her front door. Knocking brusquely he heard her soft footsteps coming closer. He waited patiently while she opened the door. 

He took in her startled appearance and the thin robe she was wearing. Feeling himself harden at the thought of peeling the robe off of her he smirked down at her.

"Neji! What are you doing here?" Tenten asked him cautiously glancing behind her nervously. Neji frowned again. He studied her skittish behavior.

"Is someone here Tenten?" He asked not really caring that she was seeing other men but annoyed that she was otherwise occupied when he had use for her. "Tell them to leave." He ordered her arrogantly.

Tenten shook her head silently tears just behind her sad eyes. Neji couldn't believe it!! Tenten was turning him down? 'Fuck that!' he activated his Byakugan and saw that indeed she was not alone. Still wearing his headband and mask an otherwise completely naked Kakashi waited for her in her bed. Sighing at his luck Neji clucked his tongue at Tenten and turned from her not giving her another word and walked away. He would just have to return home and find one of his more convenient cousins to play with. Tenten would be lucky if he ever approached her again.

Tenten watched Neji leave wanting to call him back and cast Kakashi out of her bed. But instead she closed the door and returned to the masked ninja to finish what Neji interrupted. She hated loving Neji sometimes.

* * *

Hiashi looked up from his scrolls when Tsunade entered his office followed by a determined looking Sasuke Uchiha. Hiashi studied the young man intently wondering at his presence here today. 

"Hyuuga! Got any sake around?" Tsunade belted out enjoying breaking the quiet in the office that resonated throughout the staid household.

Raising an eyebrow at the Hokage he watched Sasuke bow to him formally taking notice of thestiff movement knowing the last Uchiha chafed at displays of abeyance to anyone. Hiashi was more and more intrigued by the man's appearance. He gestured the two sit down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hyuuga-san I would like to ask your permission to marry Hinata."

Hiashi unlocked his drawer and set out a small bottle of sake and three cups. He also withdrew a scroll from the drawer's confines. He unrolled it and laid it on his desktop. "This is the contract that was drawn up years ago for your bethrothal." He informed him.

Sasuke pulled out his own scroll and tossed it on top of the old one. "I brought my own."

Hiashi picked up the scroll and rubbed his chin thoughtfully while he read it.Unknown to the three people downstairs, Hinata was slipping into her window at that very moment unaware of what was going on in her father's office...

**A/N: Well that's this week's installment! I made it pretty long for you guys! If you find it chaotic and dizzying to read it's supposed to be! Because it's mainly from Neji's POV from how his day is going and flashing to other's as he thinks of them. Except for Sasuke's parts. Neji doesn't think of him at all. He's having a sucky day huh? Well it's gonna get worse don't ya think? Well let me know if what you think of it. I think this chapter will be the only one that jumps around so much. Okay I gotta get off the computer now cuz my kid is jocking me for his computer time. See ya next week! Unless you're reading Lolita in Love...then I'll see you tomorrow!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi guys sorry about being so late in my updating. But X-mas is the craziest time of year for me. If you have liittle ones you understand where I'm coming from. But my life has been so hectic that I hardly have time to write, reply review or even read these days! But I am trying to catch up. At first I was going to just sit on this until Friday but I already promised it a week ago and I HATE breaking my word! So here it is please don't kill me! I can't finish it of you do! _

Thank you everyone for alerting and favoriting my story!

Thank you all my of my reviewers I can't even begin to say how much all your reviews mean to me!!!

Secret world, A True Dreamer,XXEvanesenceXX,Doctor Kiba, Gaaragirl2020,Temari Subaku Nara,kishi.tenchi,oztan,dog demon sesshomaru,RollingStar-Miss Kuchiki-,show.me.the.stars,Gaarazlilmiss,kenshinlover 2002,Punkey-Monkey,Housenka,NanamiYatsumaki,MOON CHILD SERENITY,Nimiko,Hin4-ch4n,layla 18,Piisa,PaleEnchantress,mac2,TaichiSpirit,ilovekoga,emoazar, hyuga-suporter,blueneko8,Alleycat,madteen66,SkyMaiden,Pandadachan(I Love You Too!),Rei-06,hinatalovesbadboys,salote,Zettnik,winterkaguya(Hi!!!)

You guys are the bomb biggety!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege.**

* * *

Neji cursed to himself under his breath after letting himself into the house. With the way his day was going he didn't feel like engaging in a quick meaningless stress relieving fuck anymore. Tenten...and Kakashi? He supposed it could have been worse. He could have interupted her with Gai...he shuddered. Best put her and everybody else out of his mind. He felt slightly nauseous now. By habit he scanned the property for Hinata' s presence again...he smiled. "Found You." He said softly. Making his way over to the staircase he paused and debated on wether he should check in with Hiashi before seekiing his cousin out. What if Hiashi took up the rest of his day? He would miss this golden opportunity to spend with Hinata. Her face flashed into his mind. But...what if he went to Hinata instead and Hiashi came looking for him? Again...that wouldn't be good either. He wasn't afraid of his uncle but wanted to show him some modicum of respect by refraining from simply taking Hinata before her time.  
Making his decision he changed his direction and walked towards Hiashi's office. 

Giving a sharp rap to the door he waited until Hiashi called out to him to enter. When inside he stopped short in surprise at the presence of the two most unlikliest people sitting in his uncle's office. Lady Tsunade and Sasuke Uchiha. Nodding towards the Hokage, Neji just watched the raven haired young man sitting casually in a chair throwing back a cup of sake eyeing him insolently. Neji's eyes took in several small details at one. The half filled sake cup in front of Hiashi, the Hokage's flushed cheeks and mellow smile as she poured her fourth cup of sake for herself. The half rolled scroll on the desk in front of the trio. Neji knew something just happened something very tangible was in the air. Something was beating itself against his skull trying to understand just what about this whole scenario was bothering him. Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Neji." Hiashi spoke authoritively waiting for Neji's full attention to focus back onto him. When Neji met his eyes and held them Hiashi continued. "Is Hinata on the property?" Neji merely nodded. Sasuke's eye twitched ever so slightly his face still holding the smug smirk that was eating away at Neji's patience making him want to throw Uchiha's pretty boy face (a/n: bit harsh since Neji is very pretty himself!) into the dirt right outside the Hyuuga estate main gates. Tsunade was still happily waving her sake cup around in a pleased way. "I would like for you to go get her and escort her back here to my office." Hiashi ordered Neji in his usal manner. Bowing slightly to the Hyuuga leader Neji turned and left the office feeling the Uchiha's stare burning inito him. Gritting his jaw he showed no signs of awareness. He fucking hated the very presence of the other man in his home, on his territory.

Making his way slowly towards the stairs leading him to the main house's living quarters he pondered the reason for Sasuke Uchiha's visit with Hiashi...

...'No'...

The sake.

...'not that'...

The scroll.

...'this isn't happening'...

The Hokage.

...'it's not!'...

The Uchiha Clan Leader.

...'I won't let it!!!'...

On legs as heavy as lead he trudged on his perception blurring slightly around the edges as if he had tunnel vision. His heart rate accelerating dangerously. He looked up to see he was standing in front of Hinata's door.

* * *

Hiashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully observing the boy in front of him. Sasuke Uchiha...he sized him up in the way only father's of daughters do. The young man was strong and proud. Very good qualities in a candidate for his daughter's husband. He was also of impeccable breeding being sprung from Hyuuga ancestry himself. He was handsome...something Hiashi was sure Hinata would appreciate even if he didn't have glaring bright blonde hair and an atrocious taste in clothing. Yes Sasuke Uchiha would do quite nicely. The young man had an air of power around him that Hiashi himself had witnessed crackling around the boy when he was participating in the chuunin exams with Hinata and Neji. If he was that powerful then...Hiashi was very interested in how powerful he might be now. 

Sasuke lifted an arrogant eyebrow at Hiashi's blatant surveying of him. Sasuke couldn't care less what the older man's judgement of him was. He lived for himself and no one else. Well that wasn't true he had Hinata to live for and whatever children they might have...children they will have. He was relieved the ordeal was nearly over. Hiashi had read and agreed to all the changes from the original agreement and signed the contract affixing his bloody thumbprint in the appropriate area relinquishing his daughter as a Hyuuga to another clan. So had Sasuke as Uchiha Clan leader making any involvement of his official and unbreakable in accepting her into his clan making her an Uchiha. And so had Tsunade...verifying and sealing both clan's in the blood oath between them to remain intact even after both men's death. Sasuke had been very determined that Hinata still have protection as an Uchiha by the Hyuuga's in the event his demise. Tsunade knew the truth in her heart...Sasuke would still leave Konoha to carry out his duties as an Avenger if he ever caught word of his brother's whereabouts. Ofcourse this time he would have Tsunade's permission to leave. As per the agreement Naruto worked out in order to get Sasuke to stay in Konoha of his own free will. She hoped by the time they got word of Itachi that he would already be dead. For the newly forged Uchiha Clan's sake.

Tsunade sighed would her children ever be safe? She kinda thought of the rookie nine as special to her among all her shinobi...so she would be extra concerned over Hinata and Sasuke's future. Especially since they were so dear to her favorite hyperactive knuckle head ninja Naruto.

* * *

Hinata looked up from her vanity in surprise when Neji let himself into her room. She had just barely changed into fresh clothing and was putting her hair up into haphazerd bun. Her eyes took in Neji's agitated state and she waited silently for him to say something. 

"Hinata your father wants to see you in his office." Neji said voice devoid of any emotions.

Hinata nodded and walked past him to head towards her father's office. She was uncomfortable walking next to Neji, especially with this weird tension permeating the air around them. She kept shooting small glances at him. She was careful to tread lightly because she could sense how wound up he was. If Neji chose to strike out to her...she was ready . She had a million escape plans that changed as the they walked through different environments of each room they passed through. She took mental note of any other Hyuugas around and if they were going to be of any help to her. No use running to someone who would just hand back over to Neji without batting an eye right?

The two came to the part of the house Hinata had no escape tactics for the long narrow hallway leading from the main room to Hiashi's office and outside couryards that housed Hiashi's zen garden and meditation spot complete with a bamboo water fountain. This was the one place where she was vulnerable. Hesitating slightly she realized her mistake when Neji grazed his shoulder against hers when he passed her.

"Come on." He ordered shortly not looking at her at all. Hinata had no choice but to follow him. He blocked the entire path with his tall long form. If the hallway was any smaller He would be to big for It. Hinata never felt so small as she did when she was alone with him in this hallway. Watching his long ponytail sway behind his long lean back was a sight that often seemed to hypnotize her for a moment. She was watching the way the light shone off of Neji's hair when all of a sudden she came crashing into his back.

"Oomph!" Hinata nearly fell backwards onto her butt but Neji's hand gripped her upper arm prevent her from slipping further. He smirked at her slightly but then his expression hardened.

"Why is Sasuke Uchiha here Hinata?" Neji asked her icily sending jolts of terror shooting down her spinal cord. She hadn't heard Neji use this tone with her in a long time. The one he used when he mocked her in the chuunin exam preliminaries. She was rooted in place staring up into Neji's mirror-like orbs. Anger swirled around in them like mercury in glass...Hinata would have thought them beautiful if she hadn't been so afraid. Afraid of that tone, that look and the implications in his words...Sasuke was...here? Confusion and hope pounded through her chest. No she mustn't let herself be taken off guard. Something could still happen. She needed to be ready.

Neji frowned down at her. Why wouldn't she say something?! He shook her arm in frustration. "Aaaahh!!" she gasped softly.

**"Shut up! Do you know what's going on in there Hinata?"** Neji growled lowly at her. He watched her give an almost imperceptible head shake. **"I think Sasuke fucking Uchiha came here and asked your father to marry you. Do you think thats what Sasuke bastard traitor Uchiha is doing here?!" **Neji waited for her to respond again. She gave him a tiny nod. **"Well isn't that perfect...why does Sasuke Dead Man Uchiha think he has any right coming here and asking for that?! Did you give him any reason to think it was fucking okay for him to come in here and ask to have what's mine Hinata?!!!" **Hinata just watched his crazed expression fearfully. She shot glances at her father's office...it was still too far. If she called out Neji would have enough time to do something very painful to her before anyone could intervene. Neji squeezed her upper arms tightly bending over her intimadatingly. He lowered his head to take her lips with his own. Hinata shoved him away as hard as she could manage shooting chakra out of her palms causing Neji to grunt in pain. He took her forearms in his grip and squeezed the delicate bones tightly.

"Shhh" He whispered. She let out another whimper and he tightened his vice grip on her further. Biting her lips to keep from making any more noises and earning more punishment Hinata's eyes watered from the throbbing ache where he held her up almost off the ground agains the wall in the hallway.

"Why?" Hinata's eyes widened at the sad tone in Neji's voice.

"Why would you do that Hinata? Don't you know how much I love you? How much I would worship you once you were mine? How I would do everything to gain your love after you came to me? How you rule every part of me? Don't you know how much power you have over me?" Neji's voice hardened.

Hinata shook her head." Neji...it's wrong...what you want...it's wrong!! I do not love you..." Neji stared into her eyes"You killed any possibility of me loving you with all your terrorizing." Neji's mind registered somewhere the sensation of Hinata's bones splinter in his hands. She gasped loudly. "Neji you're hurting me!!!" ... more pressure...

"You're hurting me!" He snarled back at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks profusely. "Why him?!! Of all people you could do this to me with you had to pick him? He's just going to use you as brood mare! He is going to hurt you. And you are going to come running back to me!!" Neji was lightly slamming her against the wall so that her head hit it making her dizzy.

"I love him..." Hinata said brokenly.

-SNAP-

Pinwheels of pain burst behind Hinata's eyes. The pain was almost too unbearable she felt her body slide into unconciousness from the mixture ofd intense pain and the sharp angry throb on the back of her head. She was probably concussing she thought as the room got smaller and smaller in her vision.

The last thing she heard was birds chirping...

* * *

Neji had only a moment to fling Hinata's unconcious form away from him causing her to crash into a wall and sink to the ground in a crumpled heap. Before Sasuke had him pinned to wall behind him by his neck in one fist. The Chidori crackling loudly in the other. Tsunade scrambled over to Hinata and started her examination of the injuries the girl sustained by her crazed cousin. Hiashi watched the scene unfolding before him impassively after being assured that Hinata would receive the necessary care by the Hokage. 

"Don't you kill him Uchiha!! If you do I'll be forced to imprison you and take away all you have recently gained!" Tsunade screamed over to Sasuke when she realized that Sasuke was going to put his lightning blade right through Neji's face. Hiashi merely watched the scene unfold before him impassively once he was certain that Hinata was going to receive the proper care for her wounds by the Hokage herself. He found this to be the perfect opportunity to test Neji's skills against a shinobi of irrefutable power and notoriety for being ruthless genius when it came to killing. This was going to be highly informative tohim indeed. Somewhere in him he felt upset at the threat to Neji (the future clan leader)but right here and now he could really see if Neji was worthy of the title. If he was found lacking...he might lose his high position in the clan.

Neji stared down into the swirling tomes of Sasuke's Sharingan almost entranced by the sight. This went on until Neji's survival instinct kicked in and told him that if he wasn't allowed to take a breath soon he was going to die in Sasuke's unrelenting grasp. Grabbing Sasuke's arm that pinned him he shot a sharp burst of chakra causing the other youth to drop him just in time before getting hurt and leaping backwards and blowing his pheonix flower jutsu at the Hyuuga.

Hinata was finally revived by the Hokage who had healed her head wound and was now working her greem chakra over Hinata's forearms. Hinata winced at the sensations of her bones knitting back together painfully. Out of the corner of her vision she caught sight of her lover trying to kill her cousin...and her cousin trying to kill her lover. Sitting up too fast she groaned and slumped back against the wall.

"Stay still Hinata or else I'll have to rebreak them and set them all over again." Tsunade warned her watching the concern cross the young woman's face over the ongoing fight behind her. "Hinata whatever happens both of those boys know how to take care of themselves you need to focus on your health right now!"

Hinata nodded uncertainly her eyes still glued to the two boys fighting. Neji had the advantage now that Sasuke was no longer right up against him. Hinata knew that Sasuke was the perfect offensive fighter while Neji had the nearly perfect defense. She could see that in the second Sasuke had moved away from Neji...her cousin gained the upper hand. Praying to herself softly she hoped that Sasuke would come out on top. Ironic that she would be so afraid for him when she had chose him specifically for this reason.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he massaged the feeling into his right hand where Neji had managed to graze him just barely with his chakra blast. He was now across the clearing watching his opponent intently. Sasuke searched his mind for every single peice of information he knew about Neji as a fighter. He knew with his rotation that he couldn't just charge the other man. He could probably do better against him if he was forced to use Jyuuken Style. He also knew that Neji was an excellent strategist most of the time, when his temper didn't get in the way. Sasuke needed to get under Neji's skin...Hinata.

"You are too late Hyuuga. Hinata is mine." Sasuke said loudly enough for Neji to hear but quiet enough to be even more insulting in tone. Sasuke smirked knowingly when Neji's eyes turned colder glinting like steel. He drove the rusty nail further into the fissure of Neji's patience. "Shouldn't you be congratulating me on my marriage and beautiful new bride? She'll make the most wonderful mother to my children, strong proud Uchihas to carry on my clan's lineage back to it's former prestige and glory." Sasuke said smoothly almost cruelly.

"You don't deserve her you peice of scum! You don't know a damn thing about her...you don't know her like I do." Neji snarled trembling with rage.

"But I know her in ways you don't." Sasuke flung back at him smugly. Hiashi's ears perked at this information. Tsunade cast the older Hyuuga a watchful look. "I know that she tastes like sugar all over..." Neji growled dangerously but still didn't move. Sasuke smirked again "...and I know that she whimpers afterwards when she comes really hard." Neji launched himself at the avenger finally enraged enough to abandon all semblance of calm and throw his upperhand away.

"You are gonna die Uchiha!! You fucking traitorous bastard! You don't deserve to put your fucking hands all over Hinata!" Neji was trying to catch Sasuke up in one of his 8 trigrams attacks. But Sasuke managed to evade them all thanks to his sharingan. Sasuke cursed at the speed that Neji's fists were flying at him and fell back from trying to avoid a hit that came a fraction too close. Sweeping his legs at Neji's he managed to knock the other boy down before flipping away to a safe distance again and flickering out of sight.

"But I already have...and she loves it when I do." Sasuke breathed against Neji's neck from behind before kicking him up into the air."Lion's Barrage!!!"

Neji took most of the brunt of this attack and was able at the end to grab onto Sasuke's leg shooting another blast of chakra through him. Making Sasuke fall to earth along with him in pain. Both boys were gasping for air but Sasuke dragged himself over to Neji and started pounding his face brutally with his left fist causing blood to spray him and coat his hand with the bright red color. He got so caught up in meting out punishment to Hinata's tormentor that he left himself vulnerable to an attack. Neji raised his hand to Sasuke's chest aiming for his heart hoping to send a blow much like the one he used against Hinata years ago but much much stronger.

"Hyuuga!! Do something!!!" Tsunade screamed at Hiashi when shew saw Sasuke's error. She needed this to stop now but she couldn't leave Hinata yet because she was still healing her broken bones. If Sasuke continued he would kill Neji and earn himself imprisionment and maybe even execution. Not a good start to his married life. But if Neji were to kill him then Tsunade would have to enforce the same punishment...maybe even worse since Sasuke was already a recorded and legitimate Clan Head.

Hiashi immediately made the hand signs that would seal everyone's fate. Sasuke dropped Neji when he screamed in intense agony no longer trying to touch Sasuke but instead holding his head and writhing in agony. Sasuke backed away from him slowly until Neji passed out from the intense trauma his seal caused him. He summoned a nearby cowering maid to run for some Hyuuga guards to carry his nephew tohis chambers.

Sasukelimped over to Tsunade and Hinata. The Hokage placed her into his arms gently telling him not to let her move around too much and went to follow the two guards carrying Neji away in order to see to his wounds as well. She hoped the younger Hyuuga had the mental constituion to survive such a long activation of his seal.

Being cradled by Sasuke tenderly as if she were made of fine porcelain, Hinata watched her cousin being carried away from them over his shoulder. Tears running down her cheeks she looked at Neji's face and didn't see the angry obsessed man who terrorized her for yeas and hurt her yet again. She saw him as the young boy who told his father he thought that Hinata was 'nice looking' and spent everyday playing with her and watching over her gallantly almost proudly until his father's death. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly she held onto Sasuke tighter while Neji's from disappeared down the hall.

"Goodbye cousin..." she said softly against Sasuke's shoulder and cried some more.

Hiashi put his hand on Sasuke's other shoulder. "You both should come back into my office...I have some things I would like to clear up with the two of you." Sasuke cringed inwardly but nodded picking up Hinata gently and carrying her into her father's office. His heart felt heavy with dread in anticipation of what the Hyuuga leader wanted to say to them.

**A/N: Okay this is the revised and complete chapter! I don't have enough time to incorporate the fight into the next chapter and really...you guys just gotta understand that my updates are gonna suffer while the holidays are happening. I will still update my stories...probably this one more than Lolita in Love so I can finish it off and give LinL the focus it deserves! Now some people might want to know why Sasuke would say all that stuff about Hinata to Neji...well he was trying to piss him off in order to get an advantage over him. He wasn't really bragging but with Sasuke's sense of arrogance I bet a part of him really enjoyed twisting the knife figuratively of course. Well that's all for now and Merry Christmas everyone!!! **


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey everyone!!! How was your X-mas??? Well mine was alright...I got a Limited Edition Pink Zune!!!Yay!!! Okay I wasn't really gonna worry about updating over the holidays...but I got a little inspiration from an old review about wanting another lemon. So yes this is a LEMON chapter and well if you don't like them don't read past the first section. It's a X-mas gift to you reviewers...So it's not that long but I hope it pleases and it buys me a little time to plan next chapter! Hehehe_

Thank you everybody who alerts and favorites this story and me. It's almost over now!

Thank you to my reviewers...you guys really made my X-mas special!!! X-MAS KISSES!!!!

RollingStar-Miss Kuchiki-,Zetnnik,salote,winterkaguya(Merry X-mas and Happy New Year!),Nimiko,TaichiSpirit,Pandadachan,Gaarazlilmiss,show.me.the.stars,lightxdark,Hin4-ch4n,Housenka,Rei-06,hyuga-suporter,Piisa, KawaiiKabu,Temari Subaku Nara,oztan,hinatalovesbadboys,madteen66,blueneko8,MOON CHILD SERENITY,PaleEnchantress,mac2,flying jade,champylin,kawaiiitahina123,kenshinlover2002,xhinataxrocksx95,Gaaragirl2020,hinataaa(I really loved your reviews for both my stories! )

You all deserve lots of cookies for X-mas!!!

* * *

Sasuke held Hinata close to him cradling her in his lap gently. Tsunade had left her a recuperative drought that would help her replenish her bood cells and raise her chakra levels. He watched her slowly regain her color and look a little more aware as she took in her father's steely gaze boring holes into Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke didn't give the older man any sign of noticing focusing instead on Hinata's welfare. Hinata noticed and the look on her father's face made her wary her stomach muscles knotting up forebodingly.

Hiashi's expression was both cold and contemplative at the same time. He himself was rather irate at hearing some of the things Sasuke had divulged to Neji. But at the same time he was very aware that there was really nothing to be done about it. His daughter was already married to the Uchiha leader...signed and sealed in blood. If he had found out about the seriousness of their relationship (when all this time he thought they had none)...the outcome would have been the same. Hiashi took in his daughter's small form and how the young man in front of him held her clearly obvious that she was very dear to him. So the two were in love...Hiashi found himself quite happy that Hinata had someone to love and care for her the way he had for her mother.

He felt his heart tighten thinking of Hanabi and her future union with Neji. He knew that what Neji did was appalling and that Hanabi didn't have the same prospect of happiness in her marriage union. But her fate was set in stone the moment she became the only heiress left for him to marry...the council would have their most promising leader yet and Neji would have the freedom to be without burden of his seal. While he would still have it, the whole of the clan would have to swear fealty to him and make their own blood oaths. No one would be able to raise up against him in the clan without penalty of instantaneous death. All of Hyuuga and only Hyuugas would adhere to this for their leader alone. It was a century long-standing tradition that prevented the assassination of the leader and also why the curse mark existed to ensure only one leader to inherit the clan. Neji would remain the next leader. Maybe without Hinata around Neji would start taking his responsibilities more seriously. Hiashi cleared his throat and the two teenagers looked up at him.

"Even though you are married a union such as this must be recognized by the clan and the village. There will still be a formal wedding ceremony and reception. As the clan leader and co-afficiate I will not be giving my daughter's hand in marriage. It will be Neji's final duty as my protoge before I give him my position.." Hiashi spoke levelly shocking both Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata was aghast at the idea while Sasuke smirked inwardly in disbelief.

'Man these Hyuugas are all fucked up! Except Hinata ofcourse since she is an Uchiha now.' Sasuke thought to himself marveling at the cruel way the Hyuuga clan doled out it's punishments. Neji was too valuable to subject to any further physical strain. But to force him to publicy hand Hinata over to Sasuke with the clan's blessing would be pure torture. Sasuke almost felt sorry for the dumbfuck...almost. He knew that he would enjoy the show but would hate watching Neji be even that close to Hinata ever again.

"Works for me." Sasuke said dully. Hinata merely nodded in a mistified way no doubt due to the shock of the past hour.

"Very well. Why don't you take my daughter to her room...you may as well spend the night here and pack her things to take with you tomorrow after she's rested and feels well enough. I will show you the way since I'm sure you don't know the way from here." Hiashi finished admonishingly to Sasuke who didn't bat an eye but nodded fractionally.

Standing up Hiashi walked to the door leaving Sasuke to carry Hinata and follow him.

Sasuke placed her on her bed gently and settled himself behind her. After Hiashi had left them to enter her room alone. Hinata was still very weak and slipped into sleep almost immediately after touching her bed. Sasuke reached over to the edge of the bed and covered the both of them with the soft throw blanket laying there. Not long after gathering her to him closely he followed her into slumber.

* * *

The soft sensations of full pouty lips pressing gentle kisses against his neck...lured Sasuke away from the lovely dream he was having of Hinata. Cracking open an eye he confirmed that indeed it was no longer a dream...she was straddling him lightly and kissing his neck. Sasuke smiled down at her and brought his hands up to curve around her hips. 

"Hi" He whispered to her. She smiled up at him shyly. She licked her lips absently and Sasuke groaned inwardly trying to suppress an erection. She was after all just injured that afternoon and he'd feel like some sort of depraved pervert if she felt one pressing up against her. Especially the way she was sitting on him at present. Hinata however didn't show any indication of awareness on his tenuous hold on his libido.

Excitement sparkled in her pearlescent eyes. Not the excitement his body was going through...but the innocent excitement like a child given a surprise gift for no reason at all. And Sasuke's heart treasured the sight of it.

"We're really married aren't we? For a moment I thought it was all some strange dream but I saw you and I knew it was all real!!" Hinata said excitedly. He nodded smiling widely.

Sasuke gazed into her eyes and his face softened with concern."How are you feeling? The Hokage said you might be weak for the next day or so."

"I'm a little...tired. But I don't want to go back to sleep."She said adamantly a stubborn set to her jawline. Sasuke smiled wider and brought one hand up to her cheek and stroked it softly.

"Well then what_ do_ you want to do?" Hinata hid her face in his neck at his question. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow."_Oh really_?" No.Fuckin.Way. He smirked wickedly. He was about to get lucky with Hinata in her girly bedroom with it's lavender walls and big flouncy ruffled canopied bed, littered with pastel colored stuffed animals and fluffy pillows. He deliberately kicked one orange and blue teddy bear off the bed discreetly while Hinata was pulling his shirt off of him.

This was too much...this was**_ fucking awesome_**! He grinned inwardly. He was about to have one of his most favorite fantasies of Hinata come to life! Marriage definately has it's perks he decided as he crossed his hands under his head letting her take lead in this little interlude in her bedroom a smirk cracked his visage... in the middle of her families home...his smile widened...right next to Neji...he was most definitely grinning at that thought.

Hinata was taking advantage of her dominant position and...well...ravaged Sasuke's throat and shoulders with with rough kisses and not-so-gentle 'lovebites' leaving her mark on him aggessively. He felt his hands find their way back to her hips clutching them tightly.She gently bucked up against him in a slow but firm rhythm in time with her sucking on his skin. She was rewarded with a rough squeeze to her hips for her actions. She flicked her gaze upward at his face and observed him. He had his head thrown back and was making low rumbling noises in his throat that excited her. She lowered her self on him so that she was straddling his thighs instead of his hips. Trailing hot little kisses over his chest. She enjoyed the salty taste of his skin.

Sasuke struggled to keep a grip on his control and not grab her by the waist and throw her down onto her frilly lacy bedspread and strip her naked and ride her into ecstacy. He hissed when she peppered his abdomen with light butterfly kisses and tiny licks and nibbles. She was going to drive him into insanity while he was still a young man if she was going to affect him like this every day for the rest of their lives.

Hinata herself was getting overheated at the passion coursing through her veins at her complete access and manipulation of Sasuke's gorgeous body. She sat up and caressed both her hands up his chest from his abdomen to his shoulders firmly watching his face in fascination. He met her gaze steadily burning her with desire at the lust she saw mirrored there. She curled her hands into claws and raked his chest downards in one motion leaving red furrows on the pale faintly scarred skin. He snarled at her and she saw his eyes gleam dangerously feeling him harden even further against her thigh. She giggled in sexy little girl way that tormented him even further.

"Hinata...Stop.Teasing.Me." He said slowly in an authoritive voice. Hinata settled herself on his lap once again wiggling purposefully so that he was settled exactly right where he wanted to be. He narrowed his eyes at her impish expression but didn't move. He watched her fingers grasp the bottomof her tank top and pull it off over her head tossing it behind her. She smiled at him and cupped her breasts and squeezed firmly giving a soft moan and another threatening growl from him. She unclasped the front hook and slid the garment from her shoulders and off the bed.

She looked at Sasuke and saw the raw need he had for her. She wanted him too.

"Sasuke...I want you to touch me...I want you to take me...as your wife." She said to him softly looking him in the eyes. She read relief and victory in his eyes before she found herself being rolled over onto her back and he was kissing her deeply. She returned the sensuous movements of his tongue against hers wholeheartedly. She caressed his back while he ran his tongue around one nipple slowly, alternating between flicking it with the tip of his tongue and drawing it between his lips to suckle on deliciously. He squeezed her other breast rhythmically while softly pinching and rubbing the sensitive nipple bewteen his long manly fingers delighting in the noises she made. He played her like an instrument every touch precise in exacting certain sounds from her very soul. From soft whimpers to loud long shuddering moans. He loved them all.

Hinata felt like her body was one burning throb of living desire. She felt like her nerve endings were screaming out agains every feather like touch and ghostly whisper of breath from him. She thought her voice would go hoarse from the harsh use it was getting. Watching him run his hands over her masterfully she was deeply aware that he had complete total possession of her heart and body.Squirming she rubbed herself against him and her sat up and ripped open her shorts and tugged them along with her underwear off her body. Pushing her legs apart he kneeled between her bent legs and stroked her thigh slowly. Studying her very most private of areas with interest. He would never get over and greatly appreciated the fact of Hinata's sense of personal hygene that kept her nether region completely nude of hair. 'Because it just seemed neater that way' he remembered her soft embarassed explanation when he first noticed this welcomed surprise.

He took her hands and placed them at the waistband of his shorts and watched her pull them down. She shoved them down to his knees and gave the hardened member a stroke. He groaned and lowered himself down next to her on the bed and grabbed her waist so that she was sitting astride him again.

"Ride Me." He commanded sternly already pushed to his very limits but determined to live out this particular fantasy exactly the way he dreamed it so often. Hinata grabbed onto his broad shoulders for leverage and lifted herself onto him moaning deeply at the feeling of his long thick shaft invading her depths in the most arousing ways. When she was fully impaled on him he gripped her waist and lifter her off him almost completely when he jerked her back down strongly and thrusting upward powerfully. Hinata gave another loud moan.

Working her her up and down his shaft he felt her catch on and make up her own tempo. She bounced in his lap enthusiastically gasping in delight at the sensations she was getting from this new position. She felt him delve into her deeply while he clutched her close to him sucking on the lower part of her breast leaving a dark purplish hickey. Feeling her increase her speed he let go of her and fell on his back watching her breast jiggle in time with every bounce of her hips.

He squeezed her inner thighs where they rested agains his hips and moved his hand closer to her core. Feeling the wetness gathered between their bodies there he coated his thumb liberally with their juices and rubbed the pad of it in a circular motion firmly on her 'pearl of pleasure' she bucked against him roughly and screamed his name. He smirked sexily and did it again harder and pinched her clitoris lightly. That sent her shooting off into nirvana. He felt her inner walls closed around him tightly, the jerky motions squeezing around him making him shoot off into her with long streams of cum over and over gain. They both skyrocketed like the bursting fireworks behind both their eyes to slowly drift onto cloud seven sleepily to recover from the mind-blowing consummation of their marriage.

Gently caressing each other and whispering words of love to one another...they both felt themselves drift back off into sleep not bothering to cover their naked bodies up in the cool night air.

* * *

Next door the elderly maid who had served as Neji, Hinata and Hanabi's nanny when they were infants was given the task of watching her former charge. She sat quietly in the corner mending some of his training clothes. She looked over at the young man on the bed an took in his sleeping form. Shaking her head sadly she felt deeply for her young master. She knew his unhealthy intereest in his cousin would come to nothing but no good. He was always such a sweet little boy. So proud and noble. Like a little knight in shining armor to Hinata's princess. He took his protector role so seriously for such a young boy. 

When his father died she believed that Neji would never recover. He had turned all his emotions off and the ones he couldn't like love was converted to hate and focused on one person...Hinata. When he got over that hate he fell back into love with her. Except it was a different love...a dangerous love...a man's love. A love that frightened and drove his precious one away into the arms of another forever. And now with Hinata firmly out of his reach she knew he wouldn't ever recover. Sighing to herself she wished the young mistress happiness and went back to her sewing.

She never saw the tear that ran from the corner of Neji's closed eye to run down and well up in a curve of his ear.

**A/N: Okay guys...I didn't know what to write and I actually wrote this on X-mas night drunk on champagne. I didn't have time to post it then so I figured I'd finish it up and present this as a late X-mas gift!!! Yay Lemon Cookies!!! So this came out of nowhere and really doesn't have any meaning except pure smutty goodness on X-mas. So there ya go and have a Happy New Year!!!**

**Leave me a X-mas present and review!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry I haven't updated sooner my life is all crazy (as usual) the different POVs were all written on different days so that shows you guys just how often I got cock blocked for my pc time. Sorry if it's messed up and ...yes...short. But thank you for not giving up on this story and seeing it all the way through with me. 

Thank you anyone who favorited and alerted me and my stories!

To all my kickass reviewers...I Love You Guys!!!!

winterkaguya,Rei-06,lightxdark,show.me.the.stars,Piisa,hinataaa,Punkey-Monkey,RollingStar-Miss Kuchiki-,puertorrican-babe,Kawaii Kabu,Zetnnik,salote,SkyMaiden,kawaiiitahina123,Anime-lover-44,Gaaragirl2020,Housenka,Hin4-ch4n,oztan, MOON CHILD SERENITY,nimiko, NanamiYatsumaki,madteen66,Masumi-Chan,Taichi Spirit,A True Dreamer, kenshinlover2002,Of-No-Importance,kishi.tenshi,black widow 55, Temari Subaku Nara,disneyrulz23,Pandada-chan,x.blood-diamond-chick-94.x,kinky-kitsune

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege.**

* * *

The flowers were lovely and the weather was perfect for such a momentous day. The occasion was meant to be a happy one. Sasuke although happy to be publicly recognized as Hinata's husband and she his wife, felt that they were already married and most of the fanfare was unnecessary and tiresome. He maintained his usual placidly bored expression glancing around at the attendance of nearly all of Konoha gathered in the largest courtyard of the Hyuuga estate. They were all there to celebrate the union of two of the most recognized clans in the village...the highly powerful and very politic Hyuugas and the Uchiha who was well known for his own notoriety, running off to the Sound and despicable deeds in service under the foul sannin Orochimaru, as well as the grisly murder of the rest of his clan. Many people were conflicted in their opinions of the nuptials taking place. Some felt that Hiashi Hyuuga was mad for joining his daughter with the dark broody young man who exuded dangerous power that was off the charts. Others thought that this was a brilliant match made in the heavens of two beautiful beings...both of means and influence. 

Lee was part of the latter group and gushed about the rightness of the two people about to be married to Gai who was in complete agreement. Sakura studied all the elegant details of the wedding planning trying to figure out if there was a way to outshine it with her own wedding, which was unlikely since Hiashi spared no expense for this occasion. Tenten attended alone and tried to catch Neji's eye but he barely gave her a glance instead choosing to stare at the man standing at the end of the aisle next to Tsunade (who was performing the ceremony) darkly. He could tell that Neji fervently wished that Sasuke would just drop dead right there and almost seemed to will his hate to impale Sasuke to death. Sasuke caught his eye and raised his eyebrow but didn't smirk despite wanting to very badly. Neji broke the silent impasse and looked to Hiashi who was glowering at him for not hiding his feelings well enough for the moment he locked gazes with the groom. Hanabi sat next to her father slightly preening at the attention the council members paid her commenting on her newest most favorite subject... her own marriage to Neji.

Naruto stood stiffly next to Sasuke, fidgeting in his tuxedo trying not to scratch his neck under the starched coller of his shirt. He was happy for his bestfriend but uncomfortable nonetheless being such a confirmed bachelor and all. In fact he was quite frankly freaked out by all this and promised himself to avoid all the young women who were staring at him hungrily with wedding bells in their eyes. Kiba however was flirting excessively with many of those same women shooting them all suggestive looks while sitting with Shino and his new wife at their first major social event since their marriage. Ino and Chouji sat together chatting excitedly to a very bored looking Shikamaru. Kakashi read his book discreetly trying to ignore Gai and Lee's conversation and Sakura's bitchy jealousy fueled comments. Kurenai held her baby and cooed to it lovingly wishing that she and Asuma had gotten married like they had planned. Half the village sat in Sasuke's section since the Hyuuga clan's immense size left no room in Hinata's. All in attendance were in awe of the massive scale of luxury that this wedding was given...the reception must be truly grand indeed many thought to themselves.

Sasuke found himself pulled out of his wandering reverie at the sound of the wedding march being struck up by the string quartet that Hiashi had hired. Focusing his gaze at the end of aisle and felt his breath slam in his chest at the sight of his wife looking more beautiful than ever. She was always a pretty child grown into a tender beauty over the years during her most awkward phase of her life that shined through in her quiet charm. But today she was a woman grown and matured by love. She never looked more mouth-wateringly sexy and she was all his.

* * *

Hinata approached her cousin who staring out into the church desolately his face completely devoid of any emotion. She soflty coughed to alert him to her presence. She watched him stiffen up for the briefest of moments before he straightened his stance and thrust his elbow out to he slightly but remaining unmoving otherwise. Hinata stepped up beside him but staying as far from him as possible without giving away any tension that lay between the two. Because she was raised to keep up appearances, as are all Hyuuga clan members Main Family and Branch family alike, her face was composed into a gentle and happy smile. Part of it was fake but some of the smile belied her true emotion at what today signified to her and her husband...the first step into the rest of their lives. 

Walking in time with Neji she would meet eyes with various guests seated in the chairs on either side of her and bestow them with a slight nod. She heard their quiet murmurs of how lovely she looked and what a beautiful young lady Sasuke had claimed for himself indeed. Some of the younger women and girls oohed and ahhed over her dress. A simple and elegant ivory halter styled dress that clung to her body pefectly to her hips to fall gracefully around her feet leading to a not-too-long- train flowing behind her. Her hair was swept away from her face and gathered at the crown held by a jeweled clip leaving softly surled tendrils to frame her face becomingly. She gripped her bouquet of calla lilies tighter as they made their way towards Sasuke feeling anger radiate off of Neji through his sleeve. She looked up at him discreetly and noted how his face gave away nothing.

It seemed like Neji walked down the aisle alone for all the awareness he showed to Hinata. He never once looked at her the whole time. She might as well have not even been there. She supposed it was a more pleasant alternative to what she didn't even know what to expect of him. She looked out into the crowd again and saw Tenten's eyes water up at the sight of the two of them together. It saddened Hinata to see the other woman's anguish in her eyes that looked like her heart was ripped out. Even though Hinata was marrying Sasuke...Tenten bawled at seeing the man she loved walking down the aisle with the woman she knew that he loved. But since it was a wedding no one paid attention to her tears.

Hinata observed the looks of pride the Hyuuga elders and council members had in their chosen protectors regal grace. Neji held himself like he was already the leader of the clan...Stong and self-assured. Proud and unafraid. The perfect Hyuuga by demonstration. She felt immense relief that she no longer had to deal with any of these pretentious people after this day.

They approached Tsunade and Hinata went from Neji's care to Sasuke's. She shot him a dazzling smile and mouthed 'I Love You' to her husband. Sasuke gave her a small smile that could never be mistaken for a smirk nor a sneer. The couple faced the Hokage and continued on with their ceremony.

* * *

Nobody had even noticed that once Hinata left his side Neji walked away from the wedding ceremony crossing the grounds towards the mansion to ready himself for his ANBU mission. Tsunade had arranged with his ANBU team to send Neji away for a few days immediately after he fulfilled his duties at the wedding. She thought it prudent to put as much distance as possible between him and the Hyuuga/Uchiha wedding reception where the alcohol would flow freely and invite nothing but disaster if Neji had to endure that as well. 

Neji felt strangely numb during the walk down the aisle trying to not think about how it should have been him that stood next to the Hokage and joined his life to Hinata's forever. He thought about the scene he left behind him as he entered the main house and made his way to his bedroom to change into his uniform. The flowers were lovely and the weather was perfect for such a momentous day. The occasion was meant to be a happy one...but Neji felt like it was the blackest day of his life by far surpassing his branding and the loss of his father in his opinion.

* * *

The reception was truly grand and magnificent. Hiashi was a gracious host and many guests took to soaking in the splendor of the Hyuuga lifestyle while they had the chance since the powerful clan rarely opened it's gates to anyone outside the clan itself and select few Konoha citizens that Hiashi dealt with through village politics and business dealings.

Sometime between the first dance and the cutting ot the cake the wedded couple disappeared ...

Sasuke swept all the cosmetics off the vanity table in Hinata's personal powder room and placed his wife on it pushing her wedding dress up over her thighs while she fumbled with the zipper on his pants. They were kissing furiously and rushed excited by the sounds of the party carrying on not too far from where they were. Sasuke groaned deeply when Hinata cupped him through his trousers firmly giving him a squeeze. He ran his hand up her thighs tracing the edges of her silk stockings for a moment before hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them down her legs and over her white satin and pearl pumps.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something when Sasuke put his lips to her ear.

"Shhh..."

Hinata understood immediately. She pulled him in for another kiss while he stroked her nether regions softly tracing the slit coaxing her honey out to rub over her pleasure pearl in slow circular motions with his thumb. Hinata stiffened and tugged his zipper down roughly. He gasped when she circled his length with her fist and pumped it just right a few times. He watched her take her thumb and spread the moisture at the tip of his shaft over the mushroom like head. Sasuke pushed her thighs apart roughly and Hinata stared at him while he gently removed her hand from him and placed them on his shoulders instead. He pushed his pelvis foward bumping the tip of his raging hard-on against her already wet opening.

Catching her gaze he looked into her eyes meaningfully when he thrust his full length into her with one stroke. She inhaled but didn't utter a sound. He slowly withdrew and thrust inside her with a deep steady rhythm that increased in tempo quickly. He closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of her tightness clasped around him with suctioning feeling as he fucked her harder.

Before long Hinata was grasping his shoulders trying to keep in her whimpers but failing at it with the heightened sensation of holding in her passionate cries. The mirror of her vanity banged against the wall rhythmically as Sasuke neared his completion. He gritted his teeth while he gripped her hips holding her still for his onslaught valiantly holding out until she reashed her zenith first. Feeling the familiar clenching around his manhood that heralded her orgasm he let his own release rip through him to shoot into her and mingle with hers.

Hinata stroked his hair gently after the delicious feeling of warmth spurting into her subsided. Sasuke pulled away slightly and looked at her taking in her dishevled appearance and catching hisa own reflection in the mirror. Hinata followed his gaze. They both chuckled and Sasuke pulled away and straightened his tuxedo out. When he was done he helped Hinata off of her perch and turned away discreetly while she dealt with her own clean up. When she was done he took her hand and led her out of the room back to their guests who were none the wiser at their absence and their impromptu interlude at their own wedding.

**Okay guys that was the wedding. And well the story is pretty much over now...I aam thinking about adding an "Afterward" chapter about where most of the chartacters are at in life a couple of years from the wedding. Should I? Are you guys interested in seeing what the gangs up to? Let me know in a review! Cause if not then this is it the end...finito...and all that jazz. I wasn't going to put a lemon in this chapter but I couldn't resist one last attempt at smut and I wanted to see if I could write a chapter without any dialogue at all and it's really hard!!! (Shhh doesn't count as dialoge by the way) What did you think? Anyways...I look foward to seeing you guys soon in a sidefic or in Lolita in Love...my main priority now that Beautiful Lie is pretty much over!**

**Review if you loved this story!! Or for anything really...I'm out for now!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Well here it is the absolute last chapter for this story! It didn't really come out the way I wanted it to...but I got my main ideas across all teh rest I'm saving for the future projects! I'm also looking for a name for the overall series! If you want to suggest something please tell me in a review!! Or PM!!! Please keep in mind the other stories in the series. A Bad Dream (prequel) Beautiful Lie (this one...the main one) and the upcoming NejiHanabi sidefic...Doll Parts (you heard it here first...the title to my next ficlet concerning this storyline.) It's sure to be dark and full of ANGST!!! I wrote this and I guess I was feeling manly...er- that doesn't sound right...ahem-I guess I was channeling the guys in the story because this was all that came out that I could be halfway satisfied with..._

Thank you for all your support if you have favorited/alerted me or my stories!

But to all those who really matter to me...my reviewers! Just know this story survived to be completed all because of you!!! THANK YOU!!!MUAH

witnerkaguya,kishi.tenshi,madteen66RollingStar -Miss Kuchiki-,hinataaa,show.me.the.stars.,Kawaii Kabu,hinatalovesbadboys ,black55widow,mac2, Pandadachan,Temari Subaku Nara,SkyMaiden,Rei-06,kawaiiitahina123,Gaarazlilmiss,Hin4-ch4n,Zetnnik,Housenka,P.R.Gurl,SHIROUchan99,NanamiYatsumaki,Taichi Spirit,kenshinlover2002,Anime-lover-44,Hikari no Tenshi,salote,blueneko8,Gaaragirl2020,Cursed Feelings,Elf L. Dragoon,Masumi-Chan,muddledthoughts,Nimiko,Piisa,xXxItaHinaSasuxXx, A True Dreamer,kinky-kitsune

**_I really really LOVE you guys!!!_**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the privilege.**

* * *

The morning chill in the air slowly gave way to the gradual rise of the sun over Konoha. The twittering birds roused the young Uchiha leader, blinking at the sight of his young wife sleeping in the big bed they shared, he admired the way the sun danced over her long tresses spread out over the pillows her head lay upon. Feeling something tugging on his finger he smiled down at the little bundle that had grasped it tightly. He remembered the day they were blessed with their twin children.

_Sasuke had just returned home from his mission to be informed by a hysterical Ino that Hinata was at that very moment giving birth to their children. He had felt the world drop out beneath him momentarily letting the blonde girl drag him to the hospital before his senses came back and he found himself running so fast that he was dragging her along behind him too preoccupied to even release her hand._

_When they reached the room Hinata was in she was already screaming and pushing out their first child. Tsunade called out words of encouragement from between her legs while Shizune stood behind her ready to take the child for the standard examination and clean up when Tsunade handed over the infant. Sasuke raised a concerned eyebrow at his former sensei who was having the bones in his hand crushed by Hinata's grip. Kakashi looked extremely relieved to see his former student and sent him a begging look to take his place. Kakashi's unwavering cool flew out the window when Lady Uchiha, who he was watching over at the request of Sasuke while he was away on his mission, calmly informed him that her water just broke. She had been feeling poorly and thought perhaps her back and stomach cramps were the result of false labor since she was still a few weeks away from her due date. Kakashi had been at her side ever since at first massaging the small of her back at the hospital at the hokage's instruction, to the deathgrip that Hinata had on his hand that threatened to end his shinobi career. Nobody had ever seen him so freaked out even though he kept his gentle tone even while speaking to Hinata during the whole...ordeal._

_Sasuke dropped Ino's hand and rushed over to Hinata's side. She looked up at him with relief and then smacked him hard with her free hand. Shocked Sasuke was stupified and looked to Shizune who smiled gently and told him it was normal. Kakashi extricated his not quite broken hand and went to sit on the chair furthest from the action afraid to catch any actual sight of themiracle of life happening before him. Sasuke picked up Hinata's hand and listened to her rail at him some more for not getting there sooner. Ino stood next to Shizune and beamed down at the squalling infant that Tsunade handed to her assisstant._

_"Oh!!! It's a boy Sasuke!!!" Ino clapped joyously and Sasuke smiled. Hinata was telling him that she loved him and how sorry she was for hitting him when in mid sentence she screamed again. Tsunade quickly informed the young man with the panicked look in his eyes that it was just the second baby trying to join it's sibling. Moments later a second slightly smaller bundle was handed to a second nurse to check over. While Tsunade started the healing procedure to Hinata's birthing regions._

_"A girl!!! Oh Sasuke-kun you have a boy and a girl!" Ino squealed happily nearly jumping up and own from the excitement. Sasuke smiled at her with gratitude before looking down at Hinata who was shaking on the bed uncontrollably. She had a smile on her weary face._

_"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked his wife.Hinata nodded and pulled his hand that she held to her lips and kissed it to overwhelmed for words. She let go of him so that Shizune could place their son in his arms and her expression melted at the look of pure tenderness onher husband's face._

_Sasuke smiled at the memory. Ofcourse, since Kakashi was with her the whole time Hinata reserved the right to name their firstborn after him much to Sasuke's dismay. Knowing he had no choice in the matter he agreed with her rather than face her wrath. He'd seen too much of it during the rollercoaster ride her emotions took the whole pregnancy. He demanded to be the one who named their second born. But since he only had thought of names for boys he found himself at a loss until he caught sight of his bestfriend entering the room coming from dropping their mission report off at the hokage tower._

_"Nariko...her name is Nariko." Sasuke said with finality. Naruto was both flattered and chagrined that the girl was named after him_.

The twins were both dark haired like their parent's and their eyes were a deep purplish grey. Kashi was quiet and observant often just content to look around at his surroundings and enjoy everything silently. Riko was much more vocal than her brother and often wanted to be carried around by her parents, especially her father...showing signs of being a true Daddy's Girl.

Sasuke removed his hand from his son's grip and softly stroked his downy face with his finger feeling so much emotion and love towards his children. He looked up at his wife's sleeping face and felt happiness well up inside him like never before. This was so much more than he ever dreamed of having when he was Orochmaru's domain longing for her. He reached over and stroked his daughter's face as well before placing his hand on Hinata's hip and closed his eyes once again. Moments like these were going to be cherished by him and he wasn't going to rise for the day until he could do it with his family...together.

* * *

Neji dropped the woman he had just fucked roughly up against the wall in his office to her feet and tucked himself away into his robes. He walked over to a basin filled with water in the corner and washed his hands and face. He knew before he turned around that she would be gone. It was always that way with him and them. He barely even registered their faces before or even during all the fornication. Because they all wore one face in his mind. He rarely enjoyed sex with women outside of the clan preferring to see Hyuuga eyes while sating his desires. In fact the only woman who wasn't a Hyuuga that he was still involved with was Tenten. And only because she still sought him out and let him do the most depraved sexual acts to her. Mostly while wearing Hinata's henge. 

The thought of his cousin made him close his eyes and let the familiar pained emotion that was associated with her wash over him. He hated and loved the feeling. He hated it for the obvious reasons ...but he loved it because it was something she left in him deeply embedded into his psyche.

When the moment was over he left the room to go to Hanabi's quarters. It was almost time for him to escort her down to breakfast. He knew she had an infatuation with him and tried to be courteous to her being that she was his future wife. He admired the fact that she was a exceptional ninja and that she chose to continue her career up until their marriage. If there was anything he respected it was strength and Hanabi was both strong and capable. He wondered if he could ever love her. Her knew if he did it would never be the same as the love he still held for her sister.

But he would do what was expected of him and regarded his upcoming marriage in few years as just one more duty as clan leader. An important duty since begetting an heir was a main priority for him once they joined. He wanted to have his heirs as soon as decently possible...just as Uchiha did.

When he received the news that Hinata had given birth to 'That Bastard's' children he felt in some way that Uchiha got one over on him once again. Hinata was a mother before the standard nine months (or longer) since their marriage date.

Rock hard resolve to put the subject out of his mind straightened his posture and he raised his hand to knock upon Hanabi's bedchamber doors.

* * *

Naruto disentangled bare limbs from around him and gingerly climbed over the nude bodies of the three women that were pressed against him on the crowded bed. Taking a moment to look at them he realized he should be more satisfied that there were three hot babes in his bed. Instead he felt strangely empty and wondered if indeed he now wanted more. Not more women to have explosive random casual encouters with. But one woman to have a more emotional connection with. 

Seeing how happy Sasuke was with Hinata had lit an envious fire in him. Hinata was a perfect wife to his friend. She glowed with such a bright happiness that made her one of the most beautiful women in Konoha. Briefly he contemplated if he had just had a little more interest in her when she was in love with _**him**_ ..Naruto...could he have been just as happy? The feeling lasted for an hour in contemplation. In the end Naruto realized _should have, could have, would have_ didn't change anything and that he was a real asshole to think about his bestfriend's wife that way.

He supposed it was only natural for him to feel this way since all of his other friends seemed to be involved in much more meaningful relationships than he had. Kiba had half abandoned him to his player bachelor lifestyle having met someone who _could be_ special..

Heck, even Ino and Chouji took their already serious relationship to new levels. They weren't engaged yet but were invested together in a business partnership to open up a restaurant specializing in gourmet meals that showcased edible flowers in it's main ingredients. Chouji ofcourse was the executive chef and Ino would be in charge of the restaurant's over all look. Her attention to details and natural flair for interior design was sure to make it a trendy eatery. Naruto had no doubt in his mind that the couple would be graeatly successful in this new business venture that would probably tie them together much more intimately than marriage.

Yes...everyone but Kakashi seemed to be growing up and pairing off with people to spend their lives with. Having something real with...thigns he hadn't thought of since he was still with Sakura. The thought of his ex made him close his eyes in relief for dodging that poison kunai.

It didn't change the longing he felt when he played with Kashi and Riko. He hoped he found someone just as wonderful as Sasuke had to share his own life and have his own family with in this lifetime. Sighing he made his way into his little bathroom and turned the shower on.

* * *

Kiba woke up to a personally historic hangover. He knew the sake that Gai had confiscated from Lee the night before was a bad idea to accept on a mission day. Wearily making his way to the kitchen...he nodded towards his sister and mother and made himself some toast. 

They were talking about the wedding between Sakura and Lee coming up later this month. The very reason Lee had even considered drinking was the stress over the wedding planning that Sakura was forcing him to be involved with and then berating him for his opinions on every little detail she asked him for those very opinions on.

He listened to his mother and sister gossip about how Sakura didn't want to get married looking like she'd swallowed a beach ball. That's why they waited until Sakura had the baby and dieted all her baby weight off.She also wanted to save up more money for their wedding determined to outdo Sasuke and Hinata's wedding. Which was real unlikely his mother said bluntly to Hana's statement.

They also made good natured remarks over how Sakura's son Kenji was born with a light fuzz of pink hair (sure to ensure many years of torture in school) and thick unruly black brows. Many nurses attending his birth,of which Hana was one, made mental prayers for the child to grow into his unique dominant features.

Kiba really felt sorry for the usually positive ninja and didn't envy his position at all. He was tactfully ignoring the obvious hints his mother was making about Kiba himself finding a nice girl to settle down with. He was sort of in a new...relationship(?) with Tenten. He really liked her, she was lots of fun to be around and wanted her to give up seeing other men. She agreed to his conditions with the exception of one man that she would never reveal his identity to Kiba. Feeling that if he pushed the issue he would be cut off from her completely. He didn't want that so he took what he could get from her and didn't pressure her with his desire of wanting more from her...for now.

Quietly excusing himself he retreated to his room to ready himself for his and Akamaru's mission.

**A/N: Well that's it...See what I mean about channeling the guys in the chapter? Well I wanted to put other POVs in but it just wasn't jiving. All good things come to and end...or do they? Let me know your final thoughts in a review and don't forget I'm looking for Titles for the overall series! Also I wanted to update Lolita In Love but this fic was so much more heavy than the tone I want that story to take so I might not get to it until my blue funk is over! Maybe by my birthday!!!**


End file.
